At Odds
by draquilax
Summary: I'm a traveller. Be it space, time, dimension, world or universe. Although there are limits to how or where I could get to places. Friends refer to me as a dimension hopper... I was called to be here for some reason. Still on Earth but different! "Your brothers await" A soft and gentle voice echoed as I was nudged affectionately and wrapped around in a warm embrace. "Brothers?"
1. CH1: Unforeseen Outcome

**CH 1: Unforeseen Outcome**

To be honest, I have no idea how I got myself into this mess… On a life boat with some few others as the sun beats down on us. No food. No water. Just us, huddling on oneself for comfort as we await our deaths. Not even a proper sleep could spare us from this torture. One of us even got nuts as he threw himself overboard to get done with it. The women on board forced some tears out of their already dried eyes as the other men on the boat try to revive the guy.

I was somehow emotionless, what you call _dead inside_ as I avert my gaze from the _pitiful_ scene and settled to stare at the ocean's glittering surface. It dazzled me like a moth to some flame.

"Land! Land!"

A voice cried out waking me from my trance. I looked to where he was pointing at and indeed there was an island. Most of them who are still able to move, desperately paddled for shore. One of 'em was the guy who tried to drown himself, now with renewed hope. I let them do the work as I busied myself into staring back at the ocean's beauty.

Before the boat could even be docked to the beach's shore, some of 'em waded into the water somewhat struggling and ended up crawling on the sand and probably doing some sand angel while the others kissed it like there's no tomorrow.

I rolled my eyes at the scene knowing that our survival days has just turned into a whole new level. I scanned the shore which was rather occupied with machinery. The others think that the island is occupied by people and were scavenging through the metal piles and vehicles. I doubt humans live here. I can sense that it is too quiet as if no animal even resides here but I beg to differ. I recall spotting movement and a red light among the machines before we docked. I tried to look for that whilst following the rest of the group.

We passed this massive truck head disconnected to a skeleton of a trailer. Most of it was red with some black. Up front you could read the word MEGATREEN in bold capital letters with the colors: red, orange and yellow modeled after the flame's hue. And there I saw it, the only life I spotted on the shore. Clearly visible to me but not the others as they scavenge for some food or perhaps some equipment needed for our travel soon. While the others were already searching on the back of a van, I followed the movements of the other being among us and has revealed to be some kind of robot.

It was mostly purple and when I looked at its head, well… where I believe the head is supposed to be, had only one optic. Optic? Strange for me to say such a word when I could have simply described it as its eye. Although somehow, optic is the right term for it. In place of his left hand was a blaster and the bot appears to be ignoring our presence as it busied itself with whatever it was doing.

I climbed on top of the white van to see the bot carrying the truck head to be connected with the two adjacent metal skeleton of a trailer. Lucky me, the position of the head is facing me and kind of makes the van in the way of getting crushed. By lucky, I get to make myself known that I am more than the other humans. When the truck head was being eased down the ground level, I helped adjust it to settle on the right way and position. That took the bot to notice me – whom is aware of his presence!

I heard the guys behind me exclaiming to have found a GPS from a truck's cargo hold. It was more than just a simple GPS really and to their inability on how the device actually works, they haven't noticed the extra white dot on the device's screen which represents the bot. I simply shrugged as they left to go deeper into the island with all the useful equipment they have found. Instead of following them, I stayed and I believe that they simply didn't care since it would mean one less mouth to feed for them.

The bot was shocked from his newfound revelation and probably because of his "programming" to stay hidden had him quickly head towards a tool shed or he probably needed something from that shed. I also headed there but in a different entrance. I got in first on the shed's back door just in time to see the bot peek in.

"Hi!" I greeted simply as the bot transformed into some kind of vehicle inside the building.

* * *

He. It. Whatever… xP

Cybertronian terms will be written in who knows what chapters. Note that I still have no idea about these bots. Or do I? ;3

It's weird dontcha think? Well… I got this from a recent dream of mine (dated 7/3/17). I just added some parts to fill the gap and omitted few like when the others left me to go deeper into the island. Instead of a jungle or some greeneries which is the usual sight, it was more likely barren and gravelly. It even had some indications that the vehicles on the beach shore pass here. That kinda explains a van and a truck being there plus a massive truck being built there by our oh so mysterious bot. Any guesses who this mech is?

Cover page will be posted soon on my Deviantart account. (See my…I mean me and Draquilax's bio)  
For now, I'll be using my art of Starscream Cackling xD

 **7/4/17  
** **Posted 8/22/17  
** **Transformers © Hasbro**


	2. CH2: Venture I Go

**CH2: Venture I Go**

The bot was shocked from his newfound revelation and probably because of his "programming" to stay hidden had him quickly head towards a tool shed or he probably needed something from that shed. I also headed there but in a different entrance. I got in first on the shed's back door just in time to see the bot peek in.

"Hi!" I greeted simply as the bot transformed into some kind of vehicle inside the building.

I stared at the strange locomotive, absorbing its unique design I've never seen before. Well, except for those in the movies and animations. While I was marveling its intricate form did my stomach grumble. _Great… Now I'm reminded with one of those necessities in life._ It made me somewhat feel weak and dizzy as it continued to protest.

"Do you happen to have something for me to eat?" I asked the bot.

In my thoughts, _the bot would understand but heck! That was stupid of me to ask. Now I'm going nuts for not even consuming what my fellow survivors have offered me before. Go me for being generous…_ This made me grumble in frustration. The bot then reverted back into its previous form and took out some kind of blue sparkly liquid in a transparent cube from its… _I don't know_ … compartment? Did I forget to tell you that this bot towers probably two floors or more? I have no idea but I seem small and yet I don't even bother such details.

I looked at the drink he was offering then up at his glowing optic. It seems that he is observing me with a curious stare. I have no idea what crawled up my brain to reach out into the cube's opening as I scooped the liquid with both my hands. I held it up in front of me and drank it even when some of it dripped from my hands. Surprisingly, it didn't kill me nor did it taste that bad. I drank a few more. I felt revitalized. I chirped my thanks to the bot as it clearly was taken aback from some kind of discovery.

"By the way, my name is Jhan Li. Although you can call me J" I introduced with a toothy grin whilst wiping my hands on my pants.

He raised his right hand to the side of his head and was quiet for a while. After that, he slightly nodded and spoke.

"Yes, Lord Megatron"

I was amazed. A lot of theories swam in my head that made me ecstatic. The bot then looked down at me as he replaced the cube in his compartment. He finally spoke to me. I listened to every word and hang onto it.

"It is simply illogical for your kind to be able to consume energon much less live on with a toxic substance in one's systems"

"…Wait, what?!"

Whatever the bot said was more of a warning to me but I just shrugged it off. After all, nothing wrong is happening to me after I've drank the glowing drink. The bot started to walk towards the island and briefly paused to tell me something.

"Follow me. Our leader, Lord Megatron awaits"

"So there _are_ more of you!" Pause. "Megatron?" I stopped from my tracks as I remembered the word Megatreen on the truck's head.

"Then what's with Megatreen?"

"Definitely an act by that Seeker…"

"Seeker? What's th-" I stopped midsentence when I noticed that he wasn't already in front of me. _He's a big bot for cryin' out loud! How did I friggin' lose sight on that?!_

I scanned from my spot with a 360 degree turn and saw no sign of him. Not even footsteps or signs of disturbance among the flora. I decided to go to a higher ground and see if I could spot him from there. I looked beyond me to see obstacles right in front of me.

"Alright J. You can do this" I told myself as I gradually increased my speed.

I ran across tall trees and when I spotted a gorge from afar did I pick up my speed and leaped across to the other side. I landed with a roll and resumed running. I didn't expect what came after when suddenly a purple beam of light was shot towards me. I bent backwards only to anticipate and dodge more of 'em after seeing what the first shot did to the poor tree. Its trunk got scorched. Luckily, it didn't burn which might cause a forest fire. I did some backflips to avoid more shots and to cleverly make some guns shoot the other to destruction. This adventure was rather exhilarating as I reached the mountain's base. I hopped from one rock to another 'til I boosted myself with one strong push of my arm as I flew up some height and landed on one knee. There were no more gunshots so I stood up and turned to see one side of the island. I couldn't see the sand from here but the ocean stretched far as it connected with the cloudless skies. I looked around for movement or just a hint of the purple bot. I then squinted my eyes due to the sun's beams and saw him to my right just below and by the mountain's base. I jumped down using some protruding rocks to assist me and caught up to the bot.

"Hey!"

He turned towards me, his optic glowed bright.

"I lost you back there. Anyways, I found you so no problem right?"

The single optic bot simply nodded and raised his hand to the side of his head once again. I tilted my head wondering if that's how he communicates with the others.

The ground shook from the wake of some boulders at the side of the mountain as it moved aside. A metal door slid up and beyond it was a corridor. One closed room was visible from the entrance as to where we stood. The bot bent down with his hand held out to me. I looked at him unsure if it was an invitation for a ride or a gesture to go ahead and enter into the unknown. Turns out, it was the former. He explained to me that it was for safety precautions especially among his colleagues, I accepted the offer of not getting myself stepped on thank you very much.

* * *

I really did drink energon didn't I? Oh well *shrugs*

I will be posting weekly from now on (?). Although this will change depending on the circumstances.

 **7/5, 6/17  
** **Posted 8/24/17  
** **Transformers © Hasbro**


	3. CH3: Recall

**CH3: Recall**

A metal door slid up and beyond it was a corridor. One closed room was visible from the entrance as to where we stood. The bot bent down with his hand held out to me. I looked at him unsure if it was an invitation for a ride or a gesture to go ahead and enter into the unknown. Turns out, it was the former. He explained to me that it was for safety precautions especially among his colleagues, I accepted the offer of not getting myself stepped on thank you very much.

I sat on the bot's hand as we passed the metallic corridors. _Heck! The whole place is made out of metal._ I marveled the place. The lighting was rather dull and some parts were dark. _I love it here already!_ There were bots that look alike just by the entrance whom were staring at me as the one we came from closed shut and the bot carrying me continued on.

The more we went further did I notice the increase in number of bots along the way. Either guarding their post or passing through to get to their area of task. I waved at them as a greeting whilst giving them a smile. I saw this small purple bot the size of a tall human. Probably 7 feet. I don't know. This one ran to the same bot like him, only the other was black with red and they were whispering to one another as their gazes were pointed at me. Others were rather hostile and were giving daggers at me but I didn't notice due to my excitement.

The bot with me turned to face a door and entered it as it automatically opened before us. This room was filled with controls. On the screen were writings I've never seen before but somehow familiar.

"Ah! Shockwave" A voice boomed to which I turned my attention to.

The sight of their leader– a silvery bot with a large weapon clasped onto his right hand got me to remember that me being here was no accident. I would most likely be at home or with my friends than be here but this bot… was in my dreams…

~~~~ ** _Dream_** & Flashback~~~~

 ** _I was seated just by the ledge of some nearby entrance. Everything mostly consists of metal. I viewed the sight before me as the light left the horizon and was replaced with stars and a moon. Beautiful as it is, I heard footsteps clank on the metal floor behind me._**

 ** _I turned to the new comer who had been working too much toiling in the mines. A caution sign across his head like some kind of forehead band, a mining tool on one hand and a glowing cube on the other. I was elated to see this bot, having to run onto him with a hug exclaiming,_**

 ** _"Brother!"_**

 ** _I felt him return the embrace._**

I woke up as some light tried to stream into our dark room through the curtains. I could still feel the warm embrace which made me determine it to be real. After all, not only am I a guardian slash demon, I also travel to other worlds, dimensions, and other universes.

I happily met with mi nakamas (my friends), Nereza and Callia. I told 'em that I'd look for this certain bot telling them he is somewhere around our planet.

"I could feel it. He's here!"

"I guess another adventure calls you, J" A medium length haired girl spoke and continued to say. "As I'm being called back by Trevor to return to my kingdom"

"Aww… Adventure calls to both of you usually at the same time" The other whined whom have the traits of piebaldism with waist length hair.

"Not to worry Reza. Adventure itself tends to find you too. Just get Tore-nii's tush away from work then let the sequence flow naturally" I consoled, placing a hand on her shoulder.

Lia placed a hand on the other shoulder and gave her brightest smile. "I believe you'll get one sooner or later"

"You might not know you get to pillage another planet and get one of those rare soulz" I added.

Reza smiled back at us. "Aww~ Thanks you two. Both of you are my best sis slash nakamas"

"Ditto!" I chirped.

"Likewise" Lia replied as the three of us hugged.

"Where will you start your search?" Reza asked as we dispersed from our moment's embrace.

"Let's see here. My instincts led me to this dimension, alternate ours and somewhat back at some 1980s time? Although I don't get it myself. These kinds of travel distorts me. So, I got myself a plane ticket to Jiyu Domain and a cruise ticket to some islands where I think he would be. Let's just say I'm winging it."

"Travel and tour ei" Reza commented.

"Teleporting too much is kind of taxing" I answered.

"Tell me about it. I'm supposed to get used to doing so to get to my kingdom." Lia recalled.

"Ugh…" We all mentioned in unison getting the same dizzying experience when getting there after an instant transport. We looked at each other then laughed.

Farewells were given, then we went our separate ways after some time as I headed to who knows where.

I was in the foremost part of the ship feeling the ocean's spray of water on my face along with the wind tossing my hair behind me. I caught sight of something moving fast towards the ship. It couldn't be some kind of marine animal due to its speed and not to mention its movement was heading for the cruise. Realizing what it was, I yelled at the captain to get their attention as I calmly herded passengers towards the lifeboats near the quarter deck. Then the ship shook hard from both the impact and the explosion.

* * *

You guys gotta read Reza and Lia's fiction stories if you wanna know more about 'em. Both are available at Wattpad. (Check at le bio ;P )

To clarify the OCs in this chapter... Jhan Li or J is my OC persona. Nereza/Reza and Callia/Lia are my besties' OC personas, Ettore/Tore is Reza's OC. :3

 **7/6, 7/17  
Posted 8/28/17  
Transformers © Hasbro**


	4. Ch4: Recollection

**CH4: Recollection**

The bot with me turned to face a door and entered it as it automatically opened before us. This room was filled with controls. On the screen were writings I've never seen before but somehow familiar.

"Ah! Shockwave" A voice boomed to which I turned my attention to.

The sight of their leader– a silvery bot with a large weapon clasped onto his right hand got me to remember that me being here was no accident.

"A fleshy organic?! That's what you've prepared for?!" Scoffs "…excited for?! Clearly Lord Megatron that you're-"

"Hush Starscream. We have briefed on this already before!" Their leader sternly reminded as the so called Starscream hissed back in hatred, hands across his chest looking away.

"I apologize for my Second in Command's actions. Shall we start all over… I am Megatron. Leader of the Decepticons." He introduced in a manner of speaking with leadership and power.

By then, I stood tall in front of the bots confident they wouldn't shoot me with those weapons for just making eye contact. Shockwave, whom brought me here stood behind me.

"My name is Jhan Li. You can call me J." I gave them a shy smile as I'm not used to speaking to a group of strangers much less talking bots who stood taller than the buildings where I live.

Silence took over after my brief introduction. The Decepticons were simply surprised by the mention of my name as they stood stiffly, staring at me. I sort of shrunk taking a step back and turned to the bot who spoke when Megatron broke the silence.

"Soundwave, Escort our guest to her own quarters."

Soundwave simply nodded as an affirmation from where he stood. He stepped towards me with a servo laid out in front of me. I looked up at him then to Megatron giving a slight bow as respect.

"I am privileged to be here. I shall return the favor in countless ways you have never imagined." Giving each of them a smile, I boarded my _ride_ and as expected, I was gawked at by the bots.

Some stared at me with curiosity and others were of malice. I do understand their hatred for humans for I, too despise them for some reasons. I truly believe that some of their friends have been taken and experimented on under advance tech as well as being an extraterrestrial being. The seething hatred for that had me vow to protect them however I can.

I seem to have not noticed that we have arrived at my given room as the door slid open automatically after Soundwave punched some codes into it. I didn't quite get the keys as I wasn't entirely paying attention. He placed me down as I gave my thanks and surveyed the room. It's not much but it's something. Soundwave said nothing as he left the room. I watched him go as the door slid shut behind him.

At the control room, Megatron still sat on his throne in deep thought about the human girl's name. _Is it a coincidence? Or was it like a parallel dimension connecting to this one fleshy._ Either way, he had to find out for he was patient in the matter.

~~~~ Flashback~~~~

His thought brought him back to being alerted by Soundwave of a breach in their perimeter only to find out that there were humans who survived their torpedo launch for cruising near the perimeter of the base. They had to destroy it to keep their location from the Autobots who always appear to interfere just because of some panicky organic radioing strange sightings or activities which in turn would be relayed and heard by their enemies.

Megatron observed these human survivors behind the screen and noticed one of the human females is able to see a cloaked Shockwave. This impressed him and ordered his bots to stand down as he continued his observation.

The scene then moved to the girl gaining contact with the energon even to the point of consuming it. This boggled Megatron as he and Soundwave stared at the screen. Megatron decided to take action and commed Shockwave.

"Shockwave. Bring the girl to me but not without testing her survival capabilities."

Megatron then barked an order. "Decepticons! Engage the automated turrets and take down the humans!"

The communications officer along with their leader watched as the group of humans who were previously with the girl easily died from their blasters. But as they turned to this specific human did they notice an ability that most humans of this backwater planet can't do to an extent.

"Seize fire!"

The bots managing the manual and automated guns have powered down the active defense mechanisms.

"Soundwave. Prepare a vacant room in between the soldier's quarters for our guest."

"Affirmative" Soundwave answered as he left his post, leaving Megatron to smirk at the screen as he speculated this girl to be superhuman.

Megatron was totally disappointed upon seeing the human female personally. It somehow displeased him as she looked harmless and weak before him. However, that thought entirely changed upon hearing her designation.

Everyone in the room froze in a stand still. Their processors definitely registering a familiar designation to them. Perhaps someone close to them. Someone lost to the stars.

* * *

This time we delve into the thoughts of Megatron. Meh! He won't even let you see his emotions but rage and destruction. ;3 What plans does he have for moe? O.o All we know is that I'm one of those expendable tools for whatever plans he has.

 **7/8, 18/17  
Posted 8/31/17  
Transformers © Hasbro**


	5. CH5: Squirt

**CH5: Squirt**

I seem to have not noticed that we have arrived at my given room as the door slid open automatically after Soundwave punched some codes into it. I didn't quite get the keys as I wasn't entirely paying attention. He placed me down as I gave my thanks and surveyed the room. It's not much but it's something. Soundwave said nothing as he left the room. I watched him go as the door slid shut behind him.

"Okay! So this is how their room looks like" I spoke to no one in particular.

I surveyed the room with one sweep as I turned my head to look from left to right. There was a metal slab which I guessed was how their bed usually is. On top of that were blankets and a pillow to which I was grateful to.

"Hmm… It seems as if they had human items in store if those were available for me to use. I wonder…" I then thought to myself.

A counter and an empty cabinet plastered to the wall were just by the _bed._ There was a chair and a table too which are made of metal but then I saw something on top of the latter. I made my way up by simply flying over to the top. It looked to be some kind of iPad. Luckily, it was small and somewhat suited to my size. Come to think of it, I saw bots who were nearly as tall as humans so smaller gadgets or devices are around. Little did I know was that I was being watched by a certain bot with visors back at the control room.

"Rumble. Eject. Operation: Convoy." A purple with blue cassette ejected from Soundwave's chest and transformed into bot form.

"Who am I going to escort, Soundwave. Starscream?" Rumble joked.

"Negative." Soundwave glanced back to a certain screen on the monitors to make his point. "A human female."

"What?! You're making me guard an insignificant fleshy organic?" Rumble grumbled.

"She is our guest, Rumble" Before Rumble could retort another complaint, Soundwave continued. "Megatron's orders."

Rumble was about to say something but kept it to himself when Soundwave was looking at him sternly. He left the room quietly but his mind swam with his complaints. _Why can't Ravage or Laserbeak? Why do I always get annoying missions which involves these fleshy organics?_ _Why didn't Soundwave choose Frenzy instead…_ Thus his thoughts continued to rant as bots passing by avoided the somewhat steaming bot. He stood in front of the human female's door, servos across his chestplates and leaned on the door frame with an unhappy look.

Inside the room, I got to turn on the device and saw that there were no files. Its function was that of like a phone but no apps (?) so I decided to use it as my journal. I typed in the earlier events so as not to forget the names of the bots I've met.

"Let's see… Shockwave, Megatron, Starscream and Soundwave. I believe I got their names right." I recited then sighed.

A smile was plastered on my face thinking of how lucky I am to experience a lot of things which most humans don't. Action and adventure truly awaits in the future as I stashed the device under the pillow. I jumped down from the _bed_ and seem to have nothing else to do.

"Hmm…" I stared at the door before me as the thought of leaving the room crossed my mind.

"They didn't say anything else so… Why not?" I said aloud but to myself and walked towards the door.

To my surprise, the door slid open thinking that they would have locked me in but I'm no prisoner of theirs so of course. I was giddy with excitement as I fully exited the room in hopes of venturing the building which was occupied by bots who actually live somewhere in outer space. My bubble of hope in doing this alone was popped when a grouchy bot who is a few feet taller than me and whom I've seen earlier in the hallways approached me. Common sense tells me not to prod him further to eruption so I toned down my enthusiasm believing that he was ordered to be with me and it seems to be the opposite of what he wants. Breaking the tense atmosphere, I introduced myself with a cheery smile.

"Name's Jhan Li. J for short." I confidently held out a hand for a shake.

Rumble was taken aback and it looked as if his visors glowed in ways perhaps similar to someone astonished. Somehow that made him calm down and speak.

"Rumble…" He took my hand and shook it.

I gave him one of my brightest smile as the bot stared at his servo in thought.

 _Why did I touch her?_ He looked at me and stated with a sigh. "I'll tour you around. Just make sure to keep up with me."

I nodded then he turned to head down the hall followed by me. He lazily showed me where the other bot's quarters were, mine included and we took a right turn at the end of this hallway.

"Well well well. If it isn't pipsqueak. Here to show your pet around the Decepticon domain?" A purple bot whom I believe had wings and looked just like Starscream sneered.

"Pet?" I voiced out but Rumble countered.

"Back off idiot!"

"Whoa! I didn't mean to wind your gears, squirt" The purple bot poked Rumble in amusement.

"Why I oughta-"

Rumble was about to pounce on him when another bot who looked just like the purple one but in blue color scheme stopped Rumble then tugged the purple bot's shoulder.

"Stop it Skywarp. You do know he's doing his job as per Megatron's orders"

"Heh! Yeah. Babysitting an insignificant human. Pathetic."

"Hey!" I shouted, somewhat offended.

Skywarp laughed as he shrugged off his _triplet's_ servo and left.

The blue one turned to us with an apologetic look. "I'm sorry about that. Skywarp's just kidding."

Rumble was about to scoff at that claim but seethed in silence when the blue bot continued to speak.

"Welcome to the Nemesis. My name's Thundercracker"

* * *

Who would have thought that TC was so kind to some none flier? Not to mention one of those human creatures they're conquering. Or was he merely helping Rumble and the human was just there. But wait… did he just welcome this inferior being?

 **7/18/17  
Posted 9/4/17  
Transformers © Hasbro**


	6. CH6: Vexed

**CH6: Vexed**

"Welcome to the Nemesis. My name's Thundercracker" He gave a warm smile to which melted my cold revenge towards Skywarp. He was giving off a friendly atmosphere which made me warm up to him.

"Jhan Li. You can call me J" I smiled back. His wings twitched at the mention of my name.

Getting reactions like that made me think that my name is some kind of taboo to them. I just shrugged it off for now. After all, my name was unusual to them as to how I view there's. Warm smiles were still being exchanged when Rumble came in between.

"You've already met. Now get moving so I could accomplish my slagging task" Rumble tried to push Thundercracker by his pedes but wouldn't budge.

We both shrugged.

"I guess I have to head back to my own task anyway" Thundercracker pointed with a digit as he headed where we came from.

Rumble huffed when Thundercracker finally moved.

"It's nice meeting you Brother Thundercracker! Err… I mean Thundercracker!" I waved at him and saw that his wing twitched at my mention of brother along with his name.

He just waved back with his back turned. I still stood there watching him disappear around the corner when I got pulled by Rumble.

"Ol' goodie Thundercracker's gone. Now let's resume your _tour_ "

I believe Rumble would have rolled his optics behind those visors of his as he continued to lazily showed me the rest of the place. Although some were restricted areas he _strictly_ told me not to go to but I believe he'd want me in trouble. The whole place seemed similar which confused to where I should turn to get to a certain place, much less back to my room. I didn't voice out this confusion to Rumble since he's done enough and knowing that he didn't like doing this at all or even be around with me. I frowned at this but determination brought me to give him joy and even fend him off from those who bully him for his size. I smiled and Rumble saw this.

"Stop that"

"Stop what?" This time I grinned.

"That" He pointed out.

"Why? What's wrong with smiling? With being happy?" I asked.

"You're smiling at nothing. It doesn't make sense and it makes you look like an idiot" He gestured at me and turned towards a door.

"Anyways, this is the rec room. It's where us bots usually have our free time and drink energon"

"Energon? What's that?" I queried.

"It's like our source of fuel to re-energize ourselves. Energon also flows within us" Rumble explained.

"Like blood?"

"Something like that"

The door to the rec room opened mid our conversation as a black with red bot who looked just like Rumble appeared.

"Brother! So this is what Soundwave made you do huh" The same bot laced a servo around Rumble's shoulder as he led him inside.

"You need to refuel. After all, going around with _that_ would really be so taxing" He pointed at me with a thumb for emphasis with the word that.

This means that I really need to have them warm up to me and even gain their trust.

"If only Soundwave chose you Frenzy" Rumble said not caring if I heard it or not as Frenzy patted his shoulder.

"No worries brother for I'm coming with to walk that thing" Frenzy handed him an energon which Rumble took and looked at him straight in the optic.

"I'm serious. Your brother here got your back" Frenzy punched Rumble's shoulders lightly to which the latter smiled back.

"Hey Rumble! Who's your friend there?" A white and black bot with a conehead for a head from the rec room called out.

Before Rumble could answer, I spoke in a manner that I wasn't being rude or something of the sort. Just speaking for myself as I had to jump and climb with ease to get on top of the table which impressed the present bots in the room.

"Excuse me for standing on the table where you guys refuel… Anyways, my name's Jhan Li. Just call me J"

They were all surprised at the mention of my name. Frenzy looked at Rumble with a surprised look wanting some answers but Rumble simply returned a shrug for he doesn't know either as he downed his cube and disposed of the container. Everyone's optics were on me and this made me uncomfortable then I burst out.

"Geez guys! Stop staring at me like that! At least one of you explain why my name seems like a taboo or something" Flailing my arms in frustration, really wanting to know why.

I realized my sudden action as they continued to just stare at me, feeling the urge to hide myself from the embarrassment I've brought myself into.

"Alright everybot! It's rude to stare at our leader's _guest_ " Rumble shooed them back as he joined me on the table, his servos swatting the air as if they were mere flies.

The bots for now backed out as they processed what just occurred. I looked at Rumble with a smile for saving me more embarrassment or probably trouble.

* * *

My fanfic is more of a mediocre compared to one's written by great writers around in and other sites. Haha. Yeah… Even my arts aren't that good .…

Working on the cover right now. Hopefully I'd get it done this week. I've written a couple chapters already but I haven't typed them yet.

 **7/18, 20/17  
Posted 9/8/17  
Transformers © Hasbro**


	7. CH7: Trouble Times Two

**CH7: Trouble Times Two**

"Alright everybot! It's rude to stare at our leader's _guest_ " Rumble shooed them back as he joined me on the table, his servos swatting the air as if they were mere flies.

The bots for now backed out as they processed what just occurred. I looked at Rumble with a smile for saving me more embarrassment or probably trouble.

"What are you looking at? Now that I have refueled, we're out of here" Rumble scolded me and dragged me down as we joined his brother Frenzy.

I waved goodbye at the bots in the rec room before we completely disappeared to the hallway.

"What was that for Rumble? It looked as if you want that thing to yourself" Frenzy gestured at me.

"Excuse me?" I crossed my arms on my chest as I glared at him.

Skywarp was seen entering a room just a few meters from where we stood. Rumble seems transfixed on Skywarp than me and his brother.

"You know what. We got a seeker to ruffle up" Rumble suggested which was very much to the liking of his twin as they both grinned with malice.

My eyes darted from one bot to the other in a repetitive process, unable to follow.

We were then crawling on all fours along the air vents when I hissed in a soft voice.

"What the hell are we doing?! Isn't this-" Frenzy cupped my mouth with a servo hissing words in my ear.

"Shut yer trap"

I glared daggers at him as we continued on until we reached a certain opening. From whatever view we could take, there was a _recharging_ Skywarp as what Rumble predicted earlier. He could have said sleeping cause I thought it was some kind of device being recharged. Although recharge seems to be the right word…

I have no idea what the brothers are up to but my hunch says its trouble. The two sprang out from the vents and it was too sudden for me to know what to do or how to react. Frenzy emitted some kind of annoying sound which alerted the recharging bot and before Skywarp could do anything, Rumble transformed his servos into pile drivers and hammered the unsuspecting victim. This angered Skywarp and started shooting at the two like a psycho gunman. Skywarp got the brothers pinned at a corner… or I think they were as I took myself to leave my warmed spot and jumped into action. Skywarp shot at the two but the blasts gained contact with flesh instead of metal. The force pushed me towards the two brothers as I hit the wall then finally resting on the floor with a grunt. The shooting then stopped which was immediately followed by gasps as I blacked out. All I recall was something hot burn through my chest and stomach with undeniably horrible pain.

"You dimwitted turbofox!" Rumble yelled.

"What in the pits have you done?! She's dead! You do know what Megatron would do to us?!"

Frenzy bent down to check on me and got a spark beat.

"Frag off squirt! It was you two who barged into my quarters!" Skywarp angrily pointed out.

"Uhh… Rumble" Frenzy tried to say but his brother burst out.

"You're the one who fraggin' shot her!"

"Rum-"

"You dare shove your slaggin' responsibilities at m-"

"Guys!" Frenzy interjected as he used his sonic attack to seize the argument.

"This things still alive…" Frenzy poked at the unconscious form as Rumble perked to that and immediately took the _half cooked meat_ to Soundwave.

"Soundwave!" Frenzy called as they entered the control room in a rush.

Luckily for them, Megatron wasn't around or they would both be terminated on the spot after hearing that _his guest_ got _killed_ from one of their vengeful games. Soundwave gazed down at the two and seemingly, his silence bore down the two with extreme guilt and unwanted punishment. He then led the two brothers into some lab.

"Soundwave! Never would I have expected you to come for help. Or are you here to give orders from our _dear_ , Lord Megatron?" Starscream guessed.

"Negative" Soundwave replied and before he could explain, Starscream laughed.

"It only took you a joor to damage the goods?! Oh this is priceless. Wait 'til Megatron sees this!"

"See what, Starscream"

Everybot seemed to have frozen at that familiar booming voice to which Starscream seemed to have been accustomed to… or not.

"L-lord Megatron" Starscream seemed to say with a quivering voice which made Megatron believe that it was a fault his SIC has done.

Before explanations could be made, Megatron glanced at a limp form draped on Rumble's servos.

It was dark but I felt some warmth course through my body then a bright light woke me but it wasn't at all blinding.

"Wake up, my child" A tender and gentle voice whom I haven't heard for who knows how long spoke.

When my vision adjusted did I see a white glowing dragon before me.

"Purity!"

* * *

*reads the chapter after typing* Half cooked meat? Damaged goods? :|

I have finally finished the cover for this fanfic! =D I'm so happy to have it done after slaving away for a whole week to finish it (under the pressure of Megatron watching if ever I got their sigil wrong or perhaps the thought of their symbol being present with the Autobot's symbol :| I dunno but you guys be the judge). The colors for the Cybertron city is kind of…let's say too colorful to how I originally pictured it. But oh well… It's ma first art of the city anyway and I would need lotsa practice if ever amma be doin' some short comics on me and ma sistah's roleplay (story).

The cover is available at ma Deviantart account. *Draquilax suddenly shows up with a smirk* No. Not this demon's acc *shoves him* but mine. Jhan Li ;)

 **7/20/17  
Posted 9/12/17  
Transformers © Hasbro**


	8. CH8: Lost But Found

**CH8: Lost But Found**

It was dark but I felt some warmth course through my body then a bright light woke me though it wasn't at all blinding.

"Wake up, my child" A tender and gentle voice whom I haven't heard for who knows how long spoke.

When my vision adjusted did I see a white glowing dragon before me.

"Purity!" I embraced her as she nuzzled back.

"How?!" Holding her muzzle in front of me.

"I am where I should be, my child. Now, wake up, young one" Purity nudged me and I had the look of utter confusion.

"Huh? But… I am awake"

"No, my child" She shook her muzzle slowly and wrapped herself around me to which I settled in comfortably.

"Your brothers await"

My eyes closed as if in drowsiness then I woke in the arms of someone as Purity's voice echoed.

"They need you"

"This is all your fault, Starscream!" Megatron boomed as he blamed his _innocent_ SIC

"M-me?"

Megatron raised a servo to beat the seeker when he was abruptly stopped from a familiar call.

"Brother?"

The bot's gaze landed on the only organic in the room who was stirring from the servos of Rumble. The aftermath of the blast disappeared as a sizzling light consumed the damage. I sat up whilst combing my hair away from my face with my fingers only to see the bots in the room stare at me.

"What?" I asked as I placed my hand down on my lap.

"Did you just say brother?" Megatron queried.

"I did?" Asking more to myself than towards them.

Being in the hot seat doesn't quite suit me so I made an excuse to leave.

"Umm… If you guys don't mind, I'llbeinmyquarters" I quickly reasoned and left the room.

It was a good thing I found my way out of there as I ran around the ship's hallways. That was when I got lost. Knowing the wrath of Megatron, the two cassettes made an excuse and quickly left the room to catch up with me but I was nowhere to be seen along the hallways.

"You should be grateful, Starscream that she's still alive" Megatron warned as he clasped his servos behind him then turned to his communication's officer.

"Soundwave. Full report on the recent event and Autobot activities"

The two commanders left a seething Starscream behind who was muttering some curses directed at the leader.

"Recent event: subject for investigation"

They both stopped before the consoles as Soundwave tapped on it. Screens popped up to where J entered the vents with the two cassette bots which led to the _accident_ part. Starscream was on time to see the cause.

"Skywarp?!" He hissed to himself. Now knowing that his trine mate is involved made him try to leave the room quickly but the leader's voice ceased him from his attempt.

"Starscream!"

"Y-yes, Lord Megatron. Our liege. The supreme leader of De-" Starscream praised to avert the wrath that was upon him but failed miserably.

"Be silent Starscream"

The seeker's optics kept darting at the door as the warlord continued to speak.

"You very well know your responsibilities don't you? For this involves your trine"

"I-I. Now wait a nano-klik here. Didn't your optics see that it was Soundwave's cassettes that caused all this? Or are your processors too glitched to the point you forgot that you ordered Soundwave to watch over that organic!" Starscream defended and he knew better not to question Megatron to which was too late for him to take it all back.

"Great! Just great. Where am I any- Whoa! Hey! Watch it!" I jumped out of the way just in time to avoid getting squished by one of those triple changer bots Rumble pointed at on our tour around the Nemesis.

The said bot turned to look down at me and simply shrugged. "Sorry squishy"

"Squi-… Now you listen here big bot. My name's Jhan Li. J for short. Not what you just called me with" I corrected the bot to which he bent down to let me get a good look on his face.

"Alright. Squishy"

Then he just left making it a fact that he didn't listen nor care at all. This frustrated me but I resumed searching for my quarters. Seeing that there were no bot present for me to ask for directions, I decided to enter a room randomly.

"Umm… Excuse me…" I was surprised to find myself back to where I started.

I came to witness Starscream pleading at Megatron to whom was furious at the moment. Soundwave noticed my entry and his attention was directed at me.

"Megatron"

"Be silent Soundwave or face my wrath one's I'm done with my SIC" The leader ordered showing dominance and probably possession over a fearful seeker.

Before the warlord could do what I think he intended to, I came in between them, hovering 10ft from the ground with my arms spread out on my sides as I protectively shielded the flier behind me.

* * *

Aww… Poor Starscream… being blamed for everythin'. Back to the same place where I came from? What can I say, the place friggin' looks the same and confusing. (I have no sense of direction)

Thanks for fueling ma motivation to continue writing this story with your faves, follows and reviews.. Photon Stars, Dragonlver22, nijha44, yuki sawer 7 (with periods in between the spaces), mitchsharwig15, Dragonsheep, 9 tailed vixen, and Moore98Luke. I really am not exactly that confident in my works so I tend to lower my self esteem at times like criticizing my works that are sort of a mediocrity to me xP

Will be updating every four days I guess instead of weekly. I also have to give my time in improving my arts which takes me ages to finish a single digitally colored one. For those of you who would like to see the cover more closely, visit my Deviantart account, JhanLi =)

 **7/21/17  
Posted 9/15/17  
Transformers © Hasbro**


	9. CH9: Responsibilities

**CH9: "Responsibilities"**

I decided to enter a room randomly.

"Umm… Excuse me…" I was surprised to find myself back to where I started.

I came to witness Starscream pleading at Megatron to whom was furious at the moment. Soundwave noticed my entry and his attention was directed at me.

"Megatron"

"Be silent Soundwave or face my wrath one's I'm done with my SIC" The leader ordered showing dominance and probably possession over a fearful seeker.

Before the warlord could do what I think he intended to, I came in between them, hovering 10ft from the ground with my arms spread out on my sides as I protectively shielded the flier behind me.

This surprised the leader to the point of freezing at a position where the victim could get backhanded any nano-klik. What's more is that what happened next shocked him into remembering an almost exact memory millions of years ago.

"This isn't right, brother. Hurting them like this to keep them in line…" I somehow wavered then continued to say. "…is just not right!" Now, firmly this time.

Megatron was baffled to the point of being speechless as an apparition of the Cybertronian femme he knew overlapped the human femme, portraying the same action and look. Instead of releasing his rage, he growled and left the room.

I was somewhat proud of what I did. Being able to perform my vows to protect them. Err… well from being beaten up by another. I then flew close to the seeker and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you alright, brother Starscream?"

This made him stiff to which I noticed to my surprise as well for calling him brother so I went with it for somehow it felt right calling him in that manner.

"Erm… If you don't mind me calling you brother, brother Starscream" I gave a gentle smile.

Starscream snapped out of his stupor and shrugged my hand off his shoulders.

"Of course I _do_ mind. You insolent fleshy organic! Know your place!" The flier stomped off, leaving me with an observing communications officer who commed certain cassette bots.

:Rumble. Frenzy:

"Oh oh. Soundwave's probably gonna reprove us for this, Rumble" Frenzy said as they both rejoined at the hallway's intersection in search of their charge.

"Could be worst. You do know Megatron spoke with him" Rumble pointed out then replied to the comm.

:Rumble and Frenzy here, Soundwave. What is it?:

:Report to the control room:

:We're en route, boss: Frenzy then joined the comm.

:Soundwave out:

"What do you think he oughta make us do, brother?" Frenzy queried.

"Probably another boring mission" Rumble shrugged as they headed to the control room.

"It's all in here?" I asked Soundwave, pointing at the data pad he just gave as the two brothers came in.

Soundwave nodded at the two who just entered.

"I guess you're right, Rumble. It's not an exciting mission" Frenzy commented bluntly.

Soundwave acknowledged the cassettes and nudged me to them.

"Hey guys!" I greeted, waving the data pad as I stood before them.

"This is it? We were expecting something more severe" Rumble gestured at me.

Soundwave simply gave them a piercing look under those visors.

"Better than cleaning the entirety of the base" Frenzy remarked, pushing me out of the room then followed by Rumble.

"What's better than-"

The door to the control room closed, cutting off my statement on the other side and leaving the communications officer alone to resume his work.

"Checking our chronometer, you fleshies should be in berth by now" Rumble checked.

"It's that late already? Heh. Guess the excitement's got me awake this long" My left eye twitched involuntarily as I placed the data pad Soundwave gave me next to the one I've left as my own journal.

"Besides, you need it for _whatever_ Megatron would make you do at sunrise" Frenzy quoted who was rather disturbed by the sudden twitch of the organic's optics.

"What will he make me do?" I asked, rubbing my eye.

"Whatever it is, you should recharge and soon find out yourself" Rumble pushed me off the table and directed me towards the metal slab and added. "Now recharge"

"Will you both come for me tomorrow?" I questioned.

"We're not your-"

"What Frenzy says, it's up to Megatron's orders" Rumble interrupted.

"Okay. Good night you two!" I placed the blankets above me and squirmed my way in to get comfy.

The two left after I've _slept_ and locked my room with codes.

"Fleshies sure are weak huh, Rumble. Recharging every solar cycle. Did you see how one of her optics malfunctioned?" Frenzy snorted but Rumble's attention seemed to be elsewhere.

"Rumble?" Frenzy called, bending sideways to stare at his brother's visor.

"Oh! Uhh… yeah!" Rumble snapped out of it and continued to speak. "We gotta report to Soundwave. Since she's recharging, no trouble would get to her nor her getting into one"

Before Frenzy could ask more, Rumble went ahead. Reports were made and both the brothers were recalled to Soundwave's chest compartment. Soundwave then returned to multitasking – monitor duty and whatever a communications officer would do. If one would look to the screen where the girl slept, clearly she wasn't asleep at all as she typed under her covers what happened that day.

* * *

 **7/21,24/17  
Posted 9/19/17  
Transformers © Hasbro**


	10. CH10: Wake Up Call

**CH10: Wake Up Call**

"Alright. Rise and shine" A voice coaxed me to wake up but it felt like I slept only for a few hours so I kept myself bundled and replied sleepily.

"Let me hibernate for a century…" Turning on my side, facing the wall.

"You asked for it" Another spoke, pulling off the blankets as he used his sonic attack on me.

He was so near that my head ached from the loud boom through my eardrums. I swear I'd be hearing ringing sounds by then and I finally left the metal slab rubbing both sides of my head.

"Alright. I'm up. Don't ever do that again Frenzy…" I glared at him to which he returned with a smirk as I pointed a digit on his chest. "Don't… Ever"

"Hate to _not_ interrupt but Megatron's waiting" Rumble pointed a thumb towards the door.

"Can't I freshen up a bit?"

The two brothers looked at each other then back at me, questioningly.

"You know… A place where I can wash myself" I gestured at myself who's unclean and with dirty clothes.

"Right… Forgot you organics got more issues than us bots" Rumble recalled then led me to what they call _washracks_.

I entered the place as the two stood guard just by the entrance as I told them to.

"As I expected… Not water…" One hand was outstretched before me as whatever liquid showered on my palm. "Well… At least I got some privacy. For now" Just talking to myself as I reached for my hydro flask clasped on my belt.

"It's a good thing I saved this. Better than applying some cleaning agent these bots use" I popped open the container and bended the sea water out, making the liquid wrap around me like some bubble as it then dispersed into glittering sparkles.

"Now that I'm refreshed, I guess I'll have to go and see whatever they want me to do. I'll soon ask to go out and replenish this" I shook the flask and clipped it back on my belt.

"You two better not pull any pranks on me" A red conehead warned the cassette brothers.

"Fat chance. You ain't worth our time" Frenzy spat.

"Why you…" The conehead was about to _strangle_ Frenzy when I popped out of the washracks.

"I'm back guys. Any way I could get water outside?" That was when I realized another bot whom I may recall as one of the fliers drinking energon at the rec room during the tour.

"Hi there! We haven't properly introduced. Name's Jhan Li. J for short" I smiled, holding out a hand.

"Hmph! Whatever" The conehead just walked across me, entering the washracks.

"What crawled up his tailpipe?" I jerked a thumb behind me and Frenzy just laughed.

"What? Why are you-"

"When did you learn that?" Rumble asked.

"I might have picked up some of your _terms_ back when you were touring me?" I replied.

"Whoo! You haven't heard much to offend any bot if that's what you got" Frenzy spoke after his laughing fit, dropping a servo around my shoulder.

"Come on you two. Megatron would be mighty furious if we test his patience"

We entered a wide open space fit with an observation deck around the place and a view of the skies in the middle of everything. The floor was much less likely Earth itself as the surrounding walls were made of metal. North of where we stood was some kind of control room which was enforced behind some glass. A bot whom I believe was Thundercracker operated behind it.

"Welcome J. Show me how worthy you are to assist us in our cause" A voice boomed somewhere by our left and it was none other than Megatron who was flanked by Starscream on his right and Soundwave by his left.

There were other bots in the room as well such as two of the coneheads and I believe would be the triple changers. Skywarp was among them too, grinning at me with malice.

I answered their leader. "Well. I guess it's fair for what you have provided me so far. So what will it be?"

"Infiltrate the enemy base and retrieve this device" Megatron instructed shortly as he held some kind of metallic cube on his servo and raised it before him.

"Eh?" I gave him a quizzical look when the surroundings suddenly altered and the leader just disappeared along with Soundwave and Starscream.

Shots abruptly showered from both the air and ground. At first, they were mere warning shots telling me about being in the playing field then things became ballistic all of a sudden. I ran for cover behind a boulder piecing things together.

* * *

Pity to those who gets a wake up call with air horns. How does your siblings or friends wake you?

Hanging out with the wrong crowd gets you to pick up their style. Wouldn't you agree? No? Then I guess you got your own style.

Thanks for the fave Ratchet's sparkling! And to all your continued interest towards my mediocre of a creation. xP Sorry if this chapter was too short. Go and complain to my brain but before that, you need an appointment to do so.

 **7/24/17; 8/5/17  
Posted 9/23/17  
Transformers © Hasbro**


	11. CH11: Training

**CH11: "Training"**

Shots abruptly showered from both the air and ground. At first, they were mere warning shots telling me about being in the playing field then things became ballistic all of a sudden. I ran for cover behind a boulder piecing things together.

I looked up to see the same sky from the room's opening and noticed some shots gain contact on something in the air as it disappeared losing its glow. Realization hit me when I found out what I'm here for as I hissed at myself in my thoughts.

 _This is like one of those virtual reality things. Only it's way cooler. A battle simulation!_

"Oh I see! You meant training" I rather concluded loudly which gave my hiding spot away as missiles pulverized the boulder I hid from.

Luckily, I dodged that attack on time and used the explosion as my leeway for an attack. A sword on my hand, I leaped out and slashed at the jet's underbelly who previously launched the missile. The white and black jet was now on a nosedive and crashed on the ground.

"Yikes. I thought they were mere holograms… Sorry!" I called out my apology as I sheathed my sword, making it disappear.

 _Wouldn't want to accidentally kill the bots who gave me what I shouldn't have. I guess this way levels the playing field and makes everything more realistic._

I sprinted across the field and became an open target. I heard a popping sound in front of me as Skywarp materialized and was about to grab me. I quickly sidestepped and dodged to his side but unfortunately for my hydro flask which took the brunt of getting crushed in his servos. He then shot heat seeking missiles at me as I tried to dash away from them. A white shuttle was closing in on me, shooting. I jumped right on its nose and slashed most of the missiles minus one as it blew up on the shuttle's front. I called out an apology as I dropped back down on the ground, holding my sword.

"Now for some little surprise of my own" I spoke to no one in particular, flashing a toothy grin and disappeared without a trace.

"What the? Where'd the squishy go?" The triple changer whom I recall as the bot who almost squished me somewhere in the hallways before looked around for me and transformed into a tanker truck, shooting near his perimeters.

Skywarp started whistling as he scanned the ground for me. "Here fleshbag~" He sang and continued calling me by whistling.

 _What the hell? I'm not a pet…_ I thought in annoyance as I reached an entrance but it was locked with codes just like in every room of their base.

 _What was it that Megatron mentioned again? Retrieve that doohickey and…?_

A blast sounded nearby. So close that it made me immediately act on what I need to retrieve. Instead of doing things secretly which I totally forgot the said instruction, I took down the metal door with my sword just enough for me to enter. Automatic weaponry blasted at my direction and instead of dodging did all of it pass through me.

My previous harassment on the building's locked door got the attention of the frenzied bots shooting outside and drew them towards me whom unknowingly have already materialized.

I kept heading towards one direction, looking for that thingamabob 'til I heard metal being forced apart and thrown aside.

"I smell ya fleshy~" Skywarp smirked after prying the door off followed by the triple changers and the coneheads.

I phased through one of the walls along the hallway as I was passing and thankfully threw off the bots as they turned to where I previously was. Hearing their pedesteps become distant, I turned to face a grinning Skywarp.

Before he could even shoot me or whatever intent he had in mind, I raised a hand in front of him with a face full of concentration. His face scrunched up in confusion then reverted back to grinning when a cube-shaped metal conked him at the back of his helm.

I flew above and away from the seeker and just noticed what I used to hit him. I landed on the device and quickly thought of a way to take this thing back to Megatron.

Heck! It was like 10 feet tall and with that concentration I had to go through tells me it's that friggin' heavy.

Multiple pedefalls approached the room which already got me in a tight spot as I was surrounded. A furious conked seeker turned to me and the bots were closing in. Bending on one knee, I hoped that what I was thinking would work.

"Hehehe. Surrendering now, are we?" Skywarp laughed and attempted to grab me but missed as the metallic cube shrunk beneath me and now was portable enough for me to carry.

I disappeared once again much to the seeker who hissed in anger.

"Thundercracker. Where is she now?" Megatron asked the blue seeker as the latter typed some commands on the console.

"Negative, Sir. No heat signature nor could I detect her in the area"

"Excellent" A smile crossed the Decepticon leader's face until it was interrupted by his beloved SIC.

"Lord Megatron. Why waste time and resources in such activity. If she's that capable, why don't you just throw her off at the Autobots?"

The silver mech turned to the Air Commander who shrunk instinctively and probably as a usual practice.

"That, my _dear_ seeker is-"

"Special delivery!~" I was poised, leaning on the door tossing the cube repetitively on my hand.

Megatron's optics gleamed as he directed his attention towards me.

* * *

Training? More like a test if I am useful enough for their cause and evil schemes. :|

You might as well check my Deviantart to see how I look like. :3 Check my gallery on the recently posted art entitled "Just Call Me J". Well, in the storie's case, this is moe and kinda what I wear in this universe/world/space/time/whatever but without the 'con mask. ;P

 **8/5, 19/17  
Posted 9/27/17  
Transformers © Hasbro**


	12. CH12: Disregard

**CH12: Disregard**

"Special delivery!~" I was poised, leaning on the door tossing the cube repetitively on my hand.

Megatron's optics gleamed as he directed his attention towards me. The silver mech was about to speak but was interrupted by the human.

"I mean no disrespect but is there a chance I could go out and collect some water?" I tossed the metal cube towards the leader whom easily caught it – the object now back to its original size.

"You may leave. But, with Rumble and Frenzy" Megatron calmly answered.

"Awesome! I mean… Thank you!" I slightly bowed for respect and draped both my hands around the shoulders of Rumble and Frenzy as I floated above ground just to do that, leading them out of the room.

"Let's venture while we're at it shall we?" My voice echoed along the hallway as the door to the control room of the training area closed.

"You're growing soft for that human, Megatron. It seems that you need a reminder to put a leash on that – Gah!" Starscream was gripped hard on the neck cables by Megatron and was thrown to the side making the seeker impact on the metal wall.

Thundercracker helped Starscream up as soon as Megatron announced,

"Training concluded"

And left with Soundwave.

"I don't need your help" Starscream pulled away his servo from his trinemate.

Just outside the base, somewhere nearby a water form were the three have gone to, I sat on a boulder just by the river.

"To think there was a river. I mean heck! It's an island" I stated to myself then looked at the two brothers who we're staring.

"Just ignore me…"

My focus turned to the crushed hydro flask in my hand which I previously retrieved from the training area and popped it back to its original state of being manufactured from the factories. The flask then was filled with water.

We were walking back to base at a different route due to my persistence to venture out more on the island when a rancid odor penetrated my sense of smell. The scent of burnt and rotting flesh.

"Huh. So that's what happened to them"

"You're not mad or something?" Frenzy asked, surprised.

"Mad? More like, I don't care" I answered plainly, unconcerned.

"Aren't you a bit concerned? After all, they're your kind" Rumble pointed out.

"Tch! I'm nothing like them. I have no regard for such beings. Only a few are exempted on my book" A flash of hatred dawned on my features as the two brothers looked at each other witnessing an unexpected side of me.

"Last one back to base is a junk pile of scrap!" Dropping the subject, I playfully called out as I put some distance from the two.

Frenzy grinned at his brother and pushed Rumble as he shouted, "Hey J! Wait for me!"

Rumble stood back up and chased after the two.

"Took you long Rumble. Frenzy and I agreed that as punishment…" Moving closer in front of Rumble, pointing out with a finger.

"Wait what?"

"…you're going to prank on Starscream"

"I agreed to no such thing" Rumble towered over me.

Intentionally ignoring him, I turned to Frenzy. "By the way, why Starscream?"

"You'll see what he's known for with that name of his"

"O-kay. I probably got a guess on what you mean"

A very loud screech sounded in the base as it echoed in the hallways. Bots seemingly peeped out of their quarters thinking that the place was under attack. Most of 'em didn't have any care in the world knowing that Megatron might have slagged the oh so arrogant Starscream for questioning their leader once again. However, they thought wrong for the prideful SIC stomped towards the throne room and complained to Megatron.

"Megatron! Megatron!" The seeker whined and his entry did get a lot of attention.

Even Soundwave stared as the rest gawked at Starscream.

"Look at what Soundwave's glitched spawns did to me?!" His tone of voice sounded unpleasant to those who are within earshot.

Megatron had his servos clasped behind him the whole time whilst surveying the monitors before him. It is only now did he turn to face his SIC with a menacing growl of annoyance.

"If this is about your preening Starscream, I'll proclaim utter orderliness just to silence your pathetic excuse for a commander" What beheld the leader extremely amused him.

Before them was indeed their SIC but was modified to the point that he has dropped a lot of armor and stood in a sleek and slim body with matching stilettos which clicked in every step. Starscream's wings drooped very low from their inaction to at least try to deal with his predicament.

"Well! I see you've been busy upgrading yourself and totally left out the adjustment of your personality" The silence was then again been broken by an insulting truth spoken by their leader.

"But Lord Megatron!"

"It's just that such underlings have easily caused you a case of machination" The silver mech then turned away from him and fell on deaf audios to any bot in the room.

* * *

Yep. Starscream here has transformed into the Prime version from his usual g1 specs. I was thinking of having him painted with femme-ish colors which the two cassette brothers would do but being in that form is already punishment enough. …Subtle insultz coming from le leader… :|

This was supposed to be posted yesterday but I haven't typed this chapter at the time and not to mention that every time ma sibs are home, I won't be able to use Mr. Laptop. The next chap will be posted 3 days from now, still following my updates of 1 chap in every 4 days. =)

 **8/19, 20,21/17  
Posted 10/2/17  
Transformers © Hasbro**


	13. CH13: Source Of Amusement

**CH13: Source Of Amusement**

"It's just that such underlings have easily caused you a case of machination" The silver mech then turned away from him and fell on deaf audios to any bot in the room.

Mutters of curses and profanities left the air commander's lip components as he… let's say she as the other bots believe him to be, passed the bot's quarters. Previous bots who checked what the commotion was all about were surprised with the sight of a new comrade – a femme who somewhat looked stunning.

"Move it! Ramjet, you big lug" The _femme_ snapped, bumping shoulder plates at the dumbfounded conehead who wondered how such a sleek flier got to know his designation.

"Hook!" Starscream called out the moment he entered the med bay.

The constructicon's present arched an optic ridge towards their visitor who was rather in an unhappy mood.

"What is it, Starscream?" Hook turned to see somebot else before him and scrunched his optic ridge in confusion. "New recruit?"

"It's me, Starscream. You imbecile. Now get me back to my glorious self, pronto!" The seeker screeched in annoyance wanting to revert back to his usual form.

"Which begs the question as to why are you in that upgraded form" Mixmaster pointed out.

"Ask questions later. I need to-" Starscream was interrupted with a popping sound behind him which reveals his purple trinemate wearing a smug look.

"Why waste the opportunity, Starscream. When you can use this to your advantage by _charming_ your way into the Autobot's base and probably slag 'em with your deceptive _beauty_. Just don't go flirting with the boss cause you'll end up slagged" Skywarp laughed along with the constructicons in the room. "Besides, Megatron wants you to stay that way. Says he has plans for you" Skywarp relayed.

"This is my body! I do what I wish with it. Haven't I already served enough for the Decepticon cause" Starscream reasoned.

"Tell that to big M. I just came here to stop you for ending yourself when the fun's just started" Skywarp left the room with a popping noise, leaving a scornful air commander.

The room filled with an awkward silence bearing with 'em grins of amusement towards the seeker.

Meanwhile, at the quarters filled with joy and laughter, did the three culprits behind Starscream's predicament hollered their way to leaking optic lubricants.

"Whoo whee does he look ravishing in that look. Any mech would have fallen but would soon fall out from the ugly side of everything!" Frenzy was laughing his caboose off as Rumble waned from our chuckling fit and scooted towards me who was gripping myself from too much laughing.

"Where'd ya get the idea anyways? This is just too much compared to the trouble we give everyone in the base. Yours could take a while to right"

"Not to mention that Megatron finds it amusingly useful to our cause" Frenzy added, now quieting down.

I wiped a tear away from my eyes and took a deep breath to calm myself down. "In my world, err… universe? _Creators_ from this robot show designed him this way… in. One… Of the shows…" I knew what I was talking about but a sudden rush of dizziness came over that just got me confused so suddenly.

"What world?" Frenzy asked.

"I… I'm not so sure myself… I… gotta go get some fresh air" I headed out the room, leaving the two brothers bewildered.

"Congratulations, Starscream! You'll finally put that upgrade to good use" Megatron complimented while Starscream grumbled in annoyance.

There were snickers in the background as Soundwave listened intently to their battle plans which will soon commence. Two seekers entered the room and Starscream was the first to react.

"Why is Thundercracker in my color scheme?" Starscream demanded.

"At ease, Starscream. This is more of a strategy. You're no longer my second in command but a new recruit who joined the Decepticon army merely for company and survival" Megatron explained as he received a disapproving grunt from his ex SIC.

"Autobots will try to convince you to their side and you shall accept but after assimilating the two factions and then you'll decide to join Optimus Prime. There, you will become our spy and report their actions to us whenever you can"

"They'll find out eventually. My vocals is the same and Teletraan 1 might identify my energy signatures" Starscream retorted.

"I'm not done, Starscream"

"Isn't Soundwave's cassettes more than enough for that? Is it that you're trying to get rid of me? There's no way will I mingle with those Autoscraps!"

"Your determination to back out amuses me, Starscream. Or should I say, soldier" Megatron's words threaten to pull down Starscream from the ranks and he didn't like this.

He'll play along for now as the seeker plotted against his leader and fell on deaf audios to the rest of the plan.

* * *

Tsk2x. They both fell on deaf audios with each other. Always argue together. Harm one another. What else? :| Dem heels are a killer. xP Which reminds me of a one shot comic I made before when my arts are more mediocre and my first time drawing Transformers… Go on and check it out. :3 You'll get to meet another OC of mine named Khunrisch. What a great actor he is. Risking his life for my demands. :D It's entitled "Dem Heels" for a reason…

The conversations here were just written from whatever my encephalon thought up. I so am not good at this .… Got lost track of the days and almost forgot to post the chapter today. Anywayz, better late than nevah .

 **8/26/17  
Posted 10/5/17  
Transformers © Hasbro**


	14. CH14: Caught

**CH14: Caught**

"Isn't Soundwave's cassettes more than enough for that? Is it that you're trying to get rid of me? There's no way will I mingle with those Autoscraps!"

"Your determination to back out amuses me, Starscream. Or should I say, soldier" Megatron's words threaten to pull down Starscream from the ranks and he didn't like this.

He'll play along for now as the seeker plotted against his leader and fell on deaf audios to the rest of the plan.

I walked along the dim hallways of the base looking for Rumble and Frenzy. They seem to be elsewhere and I wonder if I could at least leave the island after a week passed.

Bots streamed out of what I think was the control room but the two brothers weren't among them. I believe they were headed off the island and I was determined to join. Megatron was up front among the group that followed behind him. I dashed towards him with one goal.

"B-brother!" Well that came out of nowhere. "I mean… Megatron, Sir!"

The leader turned to pay attention to what I have to say.

"Yes?"

"I… I've been meaning to ask… if I could join you in your mission. If it's about crushing human mortals then I'm up for it. Hehe" I laughed nervously, especially from my last statement emphasizing the word _crushing_ by hitting my palm with a fist.

"Not now but soon" Is what the silver mech told me his optics gleamed for a brief moment.

Then I caught a glimpse among the group was Starscream! Back to himself? But wait… His slim self was also present. This intrigued me and I had to know what they were up to. They wouldn't know I even left as long as I'm careful. Besides, I'm not the type who follows rules.

I cloaked myself and in my place, made a double whom stayed behind and walked back at my quarters browsing on the data pad Soundwave previously gave me while I quickly dashed to follow the bots leaving as I phased through some objects. Little did I know that even the slightest patter of my little feet could be heard by Soundwave.

They started to transform into their aerial modes and took to the skies. I kept my visibility unknown and hovered silently, tailing them but at a distance.

"Megatron" Soundwave warned, getting the attention of their leader.

"Dispatch Laserbeak and have her watched over by the Constructicons"

"Acknowledged" Laserbeak was ejected from Soundwave's chest and was headed straight at me with a caw.

At first did I think that the cassette was sent to return to base but then I was grabbed by the condor even in invisible mode. I huffed in disappointment for getting caught in the act as I became visible once again. I was then dropped before the med bay where the green with purple bots usually are.

Laserbeak squawked as if giving an instruction as he flew off.

"You don't look like you have any injuries at all" Hook observed me up close who simply had my cheeks puffed in a pout and arms across my chest.

"Seems like she's bloated" Bonecrusher poked a digit at my face.

"I'm not sick at all" I pushed away his digit when Scrapper spoke.

"This one here got caught making an escape and we're told to keep an optic on her"

"I wasn't escaping. Heck! I'm no prisoner. I just decided to stay with your kind alright and I wish to explore outside" I walked over the edge of the berth and sat there dangling my legs as I swayed them in thought.

The Constructicons observed me then I spoke.

"We haven't properly been introduced haven't we?"

"Except for the fact that you are Megatron's pet" Mixmaster mentioned.

I looked at him somewhat offended being known to be something like that.

"Look. I have a name. It's Jhan Li but I prefer to be called J"

"That doesn't make any sense. Why mention two names when you can just introduce yourself as J" Long Haul pointed out and continued. "Why make things complicated?"

"It's cause I grew up in a complicated world that complicates every little and simple thing" I half growled but then softened, my train of thought completely elsewhere and voiced it out loud for them to hear without realizing. "I'm just trying to find out things, especially about this dimension and why I'm related to Megatron" My eyes grew wide realizing now what I just said.

The Constructicons then may have an idea of what I just spilled as I mentally face palmed.

* * *

Once again, this was supposed to be posted yesterday but I haven't typed this chapter and I had to go elsewhere for the whole day. What did I do? I had my driving lesson on a foggy and rainy conditions at the same time bring our grandma to the province. Exciting to the point you have to keep your eyes peeled and really focus on the road.

 **8/26/17  
Posted 10/10/17  
Transformers © Hasbro**


	15. CH15: Act One Action!

**CH15: Act One. Action!**

"Why make things complicated?"

"It's cause I grew up in a complicated world that complicates every little and simple thing" I half growled but then softened, my train of thought completely elsewhere and voiced it out loud for them to hear without realizing. "I'm just trying to find out things, especially about this dimension and why I'm related to Megatron" My eyes grew wide realizing now what I just said.

The Constructicons then may have an idea of what I just spilled as I mentally face palmed.

 _Great. Way to think out loud J. Way to make things more complicated._ I berated myself.

"You. Related with Megatron? Gahaha!" Mixmaster cackled in a rather crazed way and continued to speak. "You may have the same designation as her but you're no Cybertronian" He booped me on my head with a digit.

"We aren't supposed to mention about her, remember?" Scrapper interrupted and the room fell into silence 'til I broke it.

"Wait. You mean to say there was a Cybertronian femme who has the same name as me?" I stood up from my perch and looked longingly for answers at the silent mechs in the room.

To my disappointment, none of them answered and just resumed their usual rounds around the med bay or should I say lazed around with their caboose stuck to a metal seat.

***Ark***

"Alert! Alert! Decepticon activity" Teletraan I blared a signal, warning the Autobots at their base beneath Mt. Saint Hilary.

Jazz punched on some buttons to get some visuals. On screen, Decepticons were plundering an automated oil refinery a few miles from the Autobot base.

"Their inactivity for the past week must have made them desperate" Optimus Prime observed.

"Time to kick some Decepticreep tailpipe!" Cliffjumper declared.

"Autobots! Roll out!" The Autobot leader called out and those present transformed into their alt modes and followed their leader who warned them on the way. "Remember Autobots. The Decepticons would likely be ruthless knowing that they're in need of energon for themselves"

"Return to base Octane and be back in a few breems with a new batch of energon" Megatron ordered as the bot mentioned, transformed into a tanker truck and drove off.

Luckily, he was able to leave the scene before the Autobots showed up.

"Decepticons! Attack!" The Decepticon leader rallied and faced off with the opposite faction's leader.

"Megatron. We can settle this civilly" The big red bot reasoned as he dodged an attack from the gladiator.

"Spare me your obsequious sycophancy" The silver mech summoned his energon mace and got Optimus on the shoulder but not without getting a slash on his arm with the Autobot leader's energon axe.

The seekers and coneheads barraged the grounders with multiple amounts of shots. Autobots took off for cover and shot back as the lambo twins performed their jet judo, grounding Thrust. Ramjet was their next target practice but the conehead ended ramming on Jazz who was about to get a point blank shot at Soundwave.

"Take this Decepticon sympathizer!" Ironhide focused his weapon on the F-16 Fighting Falcon and fired a shot, hitting a wing.

The bot whom we know as the _real_ Starscream managed to stay airborne for a while longer to get himself to land and transform safely. But in all honesty, _she_ made a _graceful_ landing, face first and straight into some rubble with a striking pose. Ironhide approached the fallen flier and was astonished with what he found.

"Stay away, you brute!" The injured _femme_ hissed as _she_ pointed an arm missile towards the case-hardened Autobot.

"We just needed energon for Cybertron!"

"New upgrade, Starscream?" Just on cue, the Starscream they all knew screamed his descent as he crashed on solid ground, taking a few more dents before transforming into robot mode.

"Argh! Why you!" He – Thundercracker in Starscream's color schemes, started shooting at Cliffjumper who received a shot on the shoulder.

Ironhide then was convinced that the one he faced just had the same vocals as Starscream, mistaking _her_ for the Air Commander in new armor. The missile was shot towards him to which he dodged to safety. Just then, a massive explosion came from the oil refinery and a call of retreat from the Decepticon leader. Ironhide then saw the _femme_ retreating with some energon that weren't affected with the explosion and flew off even with an injured wing.

* * *

I don't know about you guys but tormenting Starscream like this is kinda fun~ I apologize (not ;P) if I got you guys confused as to who's who. I'm not exactly good at writing battle scenes… Heck! I'm not good all together. xP Ah~ The mediocrity of my failure of a work.

Thanks for the fave Sakura9544 and all your continued interest in this story! :3 I apologize once again for a very very (to the nth power) short chapter.

Ok! So TC here is in disguise as the all screaming, backstabbing, arrogant, egotistic, you name it all Starscream. While Starscream is our great actress. Give 'her' a hand. Literally. Ironhide on the other hand assumed that this _femme_ was Starscream to which he got an A+ but doubted it due to TC in Screamy's color scheme and vocalizers which convinced him that the one he shot was indeed a Cybertronian femme.

 **8/26, 27/17  
Posted 10/13/17  
Transformers © Hasbro**


	16. CH16: Back To Base

**CH16: Back To Base**

Back at the ark, Teletraan I was showing the news about the oil refinery which exploded for unknown reasons.

"Maintenance crews were baffled to find the place seemingly like an aftermath of a battle field and that they found no trace of the cause of the whole place to have exploded. Investigators are now trying to pinpoint…" A female reporter recounted the incident.

"There was a femme among 'em, Prime. Well I thought it was ol' Starscream but… you tell 'em Cliffjumper" Ironhide reported as he paced back and forth then handed the spotlight to the aforementioned bot.

"Uh…Well, yeah. I brought down that slag of an Air Commander!" Cliffjumper supported.

"A femme?" Jazz was taken aback along with the other bots.

"Recounting on what you heard, old friend, perhaps countless Cybertronians left in our planet are growing desperate to join Megatron. Not for the cause but for survival" Optimus analyzed the situation at hand.

"Then the femme would likely be uncomfortable with Megatron's pack. We should at least convince her to join us" Bumblebee spoke up.

"Yeah Optimus. Better here with us than with the Decepticreeps" Sideswipe agreed.

"Now all we need to do is at least get Cybertron some energon ourselves before more would fall victim to Megatron's control" Wheeljack this time articulated.

"Problem is how do we get it there. Putting aside the Decepticon's space bridge if we want to risk it" Ratchet entered the room after fixing up some damaged comrades from the previous battle.

"I'm happy to do some rounds if you'd let me" Skyfire came in, a servo raised, volunteering to do the job.

"Your willingness to serve is always admirable, Skyfire. Though another concern would be Shockwave" Optimus praised the scientist as worry took over but the others didn't notice it on the Prime's face plates.

"Well now. All we gots to do is just fight back. We always do" Jazz calmly asserted.

Murmurs and nods of approval came from the listeners.

At the Decepticon med bay, all seemed quiet except for my amused replies towards Scavenger's stories. Scavenger seemed to have acquired some fondness towards his appreciative listener as he relayed battles and adventures and would somewhat get morbid interjections from Mixmaster as well as cataclysmic insertions told by Bonecrusher.

The place then bustled with noise as the returning party entered to get their damages repaired. The one with the most damage was brought to Hook as the others were tended by the rest of the Constructicons.

"Move it, squishie!" Thrust swept me off my perch even with all those damages did the conehead had the nerve and the strength to do so.

I hovered mid air before I went splat on the ground and would have acquired a _twisted limb_ or _spilled my brains_.

"Hey now! You didn't have to do that and at least let me help" I offered, concerned of their well being.

"You don't know anything about us Cybertronians" Hook declared which likely made me receive an imaginary punch on the face.

"I may not know the difference between a bolt and a screw but I know both have the same function" I _honestly_ admitted.

Although in the end, I was handed over to Long Haul who looked very displeased or I think was disgust on his face plate when he got the responsibility to take _care_ of me.

* * *

I'm vewy vewy sowwy for a vewy vewy showt chaptew. I won't promise anything coz I know my buddies: Laziness, Distraction and accompanied by Procrastination are always there to pull me away from what I should be doing and probably drag me away from finishing a chapter or worst, this story!

 **8/27/17  
Posted 10/17/17  
Transformers © Hasbro**


	17. CH17: Mend

**CH17: Mend**

"You don't know anything about us Cybertronians" Hook declared which likely made me receive an imaginary punch on the face.

"I may not know the difference between a bolt and a screw but I know both have the same function" I _honestly_ admitted.

Although in the end, I was handed over to Long Haul who looked very displeased or I think was disgust on his face plate when he got the responsibility to take _care_ of me.

The Decepticon med bay may be bustling with life but most bots with minor damages or non-threatening wounds tended to themselves in their own quarters. Long Haul deliberately ignored me as he ranted to himself.

"I should have been part of the action but noooo, I get to stay in base and then watch over some pet" Annoyed to even do his task and paying no attention at all on his charge who left in the middle of his ranting.

I sneaked into the emergency room were Hook was performing a delicate task on Thrust's damaged chasis but the look on his mangled and barely attached wings needed more attention. It was causing the flier a lot of pain as he moaned on the medical berth. Remembering some pranks done by Rumble and Frenzy as the latter's voice rang in my thoughts.

 _"Especially since Seeker wings are their most sensitive spots"_

Determined to show my usefulness in this category, I flew and landed on the berth where the Seeker lay. Medical stuff ain't my forte but I do have an ability that would reduce the use of too many resources. Hook spotted me and was very unhappy of my presence.

"Didn't I tell you that I can handle this"

"Look. I came here not to delay or disturb you in your work but to help speed things up"

I went over to Thrust's servo and put a hand on it, closing my eyes and focusing deeply, gathering my innermost energy as I led my thoughts to healing. After all, I swore to protect them no matter how they think of me as just a useless piece of junk when indeed that they also see me as those fleshbags whom I believe have done a lot of awful things to their kind.

Before Hook could flick me away, something unimaginable or you could say, a miracle happened. His patient was in perfect shape. No damage, no dents, not even a scratch can be seen. He checked his monitors to find that everything is in optimal level as well as Thrust's energon. The scans also point that the Conehead's functions are up to a hundred percent. But what surprised him even more was that this scenario is similar to what he's seen before except that his patient was somebot else and that the one who performed such _magic_ was a Cybertronian and not a squishy.

A relieved smile crossed my face as I stepped back a little to see a clear view of Hook, who obviously was shocked to silence.

"I know it may look creepy but I'm happy to be blessed with an ability like this. But of course, I'm willing to expend my energy in not only tending to you guys but also to protecting you all. Not that I doubt your kind's strength and capabilities to pound insignificant fleshbag mortals" I offered, my sense of guardian duty taking over since I've established myself to be the guardian of their race.

Hook then eventually recovered and suddenly grabbed me.

It may have been rough but he made sure not to squish me in the process. He took me out the room and walked towards a cross Long Haul who sat near one side of a berth, his elbow propped on the berth as his helm rested on it.

He frowned the moment his view was blocked and looked to see me being dropped on the berth roughly. I landed on my tush which caused me to hiss back at Hook.

"Oh I see. So this is how you say thanks. Wonderful!" I emphasized with my hands thrown in the air. "Maybe I shouldn't have performed- "

"If I were you, I'd shut my lip plates about it" The surgeon paused to tell me without even glancing. "I know how to do my job" Then he returned to the emergency room.

"The nerve of him!" I muttered under my breath.

"Looks like you got kicked out by the snob" Long Haul commented, glancing down at me who stood up after a sudden fall.

"No surprise there" Mixmaster laughed as he came in the room and continued to say. "Could have done worst"

"Look who's talking. You're the crazy one around here" Bonecrusher spoke up as he replaced some tools he used.

Mixmaster simply laughed.

"By the way" I interrupted. "What exactly happened? Was it a battle between the humans? Although I doubt they could damage you guys much since they're friggin' inferior"

The three mechs in the room laughed which made me look like the stupid one.

"Pit to those slaggin' squishies" Bonecrusher spat then looked down at me. "No offense"

"None taken" I replied as he continued to speak.

"They couldn't even put a scratch on us"

"How come you're not a bit concerned about your own kind? You're human after all" Long Haul departed from his servo.

"Woah woah woah! Firstly, I'm not exactly, purely one and I hate their kind. With exception to a select few. Secondly, you guys haven't answered my question except the point that it's not humans" Emphasizing the counts with my fingers.

But before anybot would reply did the door open revealing Scavenger and two cassette bots by his pedes.

"These two are here for you" Scravenger pointed a thumb as indication.

I left the med bay briefly glancing back at the bots in the room as Scavenger entered.

* * *

Three weeks passed since my last update...Hmm... Let's say I got maself dumped in with some nonsense jargon which I am resuming to subject myself to right now... =.= and that I got lost in some place full of trees for a whole week.

Thanks for the follow MechanicalCaptain! And to all your continued interest towards my mediocre of a creation. xP

 **9/7/17  
Posted 11/6/17  
Transformers © Hasbro**


	18. CH18: A Medic's Vow

**CH18: A Medic's Vow**

Hook stood beside the berth where Thrust lay in recharge mode. His optics were dimmed and was deep in thought. A memory during the beginnings of war resurrected.

"We need a medic here! And we need one now!" An injured mech called out as he dragged his graying friend with his unharmed servo.

The temporary encampment was filled with injured and already terminated Decepticons. Energon, old and new spilled onto the ground or have dried in place. Horrible moaning of pained bots echoed the interiors of the makeshift medical camp. Some screaming, realizing they'd lost function on one of their limbs or more. One could hear the battle ensuing just outside as the place would often shake from detonating explosives and bombs.

"Hook! Tell me! Is he gonna make it?" Anguish in the same mech's voice who called for help earlier, frantically asked the Constructicon surgeon.

A shook of the medic's helm sparked despair from the already shaken mech.

"All his good for the cause now is as spare parts" Hook said as he couldn't believe those words easily spilled out of his glossa.

"No! No! Horri-Bull can still be saved!" The mech hurried to the already grayed husk, pleading for him to return and wake up as he shook his dead comrade.

"You're injured. Let me patch you up" Hook placed a servo on the mech's shoulder, trying to gain control of the situation. He didn't know what else to do, for words wouldn't make it through a mech in despair.

The mech shrugged off the medic's servo as his optics gleamed in rage.

" _You_ did this! You _killed_ him!"

The Constructicon surgeon then took a step back to avoid the seething mech but those words hit him like he's the murderer himself.

"If you hadn't taken too long, he would have… Horri-Bull would have been saved!"

The medic braced himself as a very harsh impact hit him on his helm and made him fly back to the ground.

Some capable mechs managed to restrain the enraged bot and sedate him as he was then taken away.

"Let me patch you up" A gentle voice spoke as a servo was held out before him.

Hook accepted the aid and wondered who this bot was. Suspicions arose in his processor, especially since this one was unusually wearing a black cloak that covered most of his chasis.

The mysterious bot before him cupped his dented cheek and a leaking olfactory sensor.

"You're good to go" The same bot spoke but Hook was bewildered.

No tools were used to at least fix his dent and by merely touching doesn't help but he was surprised to find no injury on his helm as he saw his reflection.

"If you don't mind, I'm needed elsewhere"

Not waiting for an answer, the strange bot left, leaving Hook staring at the cloaked bot.

He then remembered who this bot was, back when he and his fellow Constructicons were but new recruits to the Decepticon cause.

Every recruit had to witness an unveiling personally presented by Megatron, himself.

The bot behind the cloak was a Cybertronian femme who questioningly is missing the Decepticon sigil but was regarded as one of Megatron's spy. Brief explanations, inspiring statements were mentioned and warnings were given regarding the femme.

Mechs say she's Megatron's sparkmate but some regarded it as some kind of favoritism, only to find out from other mechs who joined earlier laugh off and say,

"She's Megatron's sister. Well, not related anyway. Just make sure not to do something glitched that would make you end up slagged" A likely advice from a senior Decepticon and a reassuring pat on the shoulder to start a new path.

That path led him to become the Decepticon's medic with their current status as engineers along with his fellow Constructicons.

There was a time when Megatron's _sister_ , known as J, had come to the med bay. Hook was alone much to the relief of the femme. She put down her hood, revealing her glowing features.

"What brings you here? Need help in patching up?" Hook asked as he was replacing and reorganizing some tools then glanced at the femme.

"You don't look injured. Somebot else perhaps?"

"Umm… No. I'm here for a different reason but does involve your line of work"

The medic remained silent, awaiting more words.

"You're a great medic, Hook"

Such praise coming from one who's close to their leader made his pride swell.

"You bet I am"

The femme's features then fell which made him worry.

"I'm afraid that I may not be around any longer"

"You're being relocated?" The femme jerked, looking away to which the surgeon didn't pick up.

"Y-yes and something else…" She glanced up at him.

"You can tell me"

The femme approached Hook and gently took his servos in hers.

"Hook…"

The suspense was rather making him nervous as he held his intakes as if he needed to breathe.

"I entrust you this… It's not the entirety of it but it will do" She wrapped her servos in between Hook's as a warm glow emanated.

The Constructicon surgeon felt some kind of energy pass through his servos as warmth enveloped them.

"Remember our little secret?"

Hook looked up to see the femme smiling as he nodded in response.

"Your medical abilities are now enhanced to a level that surpasses the knowledge you have acquired. It will aid you to repair our brethren quicker. But hear this; it is but limited to an extent I cannot explain further. You must find that out yourself. Remember, it is a gift Primus endowed in me and I have passed part of it to you. Use this to aid our brothers and sisters… Goodbye, brother Hook" J planted a kiss on Hook's helm and parted her servos as she left the room, replacing her hood and without glancing back.

 _Little did he know that this was their very last meeting._

The doors closed, leaving a stunned medic who stared down at his servos which glowed and eventually faded to its usual paint, processing what in the pit has he gotten himself into. Although that day, he vowed to use his newly acquired gift no matter how much he hated so much as to serve lowly mechs.

His recollection of his memories was interrupted when his patient, Thrust, onlined his optics and muttered.

"… J… She fixed me"

Hook then approached him which made the Conehead realize.

"Err… right. Just returning from my short trip to the pits" Thrust rose from the berth and was about to leave the room when Hook spoke.

"No. You're right. It was J"

Thrust had the look of confusion as he glanced back at the medic, who stared at the ground instead of pointing out his successes as what he'd usually do.

* * *

The feeling when you thought it was a long chapter and then you look at the word count… =.=…

J~: Ermm… I got nothing to say here… Oh wait! I do! Mechs can be so dense at times.

 _Draquilax_ : *suddenly appears* I'm not~

J~: Go back to whence you came! *opens a portal and shoves him* Don't worry. Draqx will be alright. He'll just be away for a while. Maybe *innocent smile*

Thanks for the fave and follow cecebeec, awesomeadvice and all your continued interest in this mediocre of a story! :3

Anyone know who the two bots from the past are? The one who attacked Hook for tryin' to patch him up and the 'Con who gave his gestalt team an advice? The first to get both right will be rewarded with a… umm… I'd do a simple sketch related to this story, At Odds or perhaps any Transformer of your request. (Just please don't pick bayverse xP I'm not good at drawing those and I'm still practicing. You've been warned ;3) [[Edit: Instead of just a sketch... it would be an art in full color 11/13/17]]

 **9/8/17  
Posted 11/12/17  
Transformers © Hasbro**


	19. CH19: Torpedo Chaser Survivor Spotted

**CH19: Torpedo Chaser Survivor Spotted**

Autobot base, Rec Room…

"Cruise ship, Torpedo Chaser has not returned from its one week voyage. Radio contact cannot be attained and it is assumed that the ship met with a tragic accident. Rescue ships and helicopters were dispatched in hopes of finding survivors or what remains of the ship. Volunteers have _blah blah blah…_ " The news reporter recounted from the talking magical box we know as _television_. Yes, those things still exist.

"Decepticons is written all over it!" A human teen spoke from his perch on a Transformer - sized couch.

"Could be, Spike. We might not know that it truly met with an accident just like the RMS Titanic" Bumblebee deduced from where he sat.

"We better tell Optimus and the others just in case" Spike hopped down from the couch, followed by Bumblebee.

"Hmm… It could be the Decepticons, Spike. Although on the other hand, we Autobots are here to protect and help your kind" The red and blue leader stated.

"Powerglide, Skyfire, Seaspray, Spike and Sparkplug. I need you all to do a search and rescue. If Decepticons indeed are involved then Mirage, Jazz, Bumblebee and Hound will be there. As much as possible, keep yourselves incognito. We are after all robots in disguise"

"We'll do what we can Optimus" Sparkplug promised.

"What about you and the others, Optimus?" Spike wondered.

"This may very well be a distraction planned by Megatron as they scheme to plunder for energon while we aid the victims of the cruise" Optimus explained to the young teen.

Skyfire was flying overhead the ocean, avoiding the human search and rescue teams. Based on the data he has gathered of the cruise ship's route was he able to triangulate possible areas that it would have passed in its voyage. Autobots in his cabin chattered their excitement of finally battling Decepticons after their last retreat not too long ago.

Spike wasn't with them for he rode in Powerglide, who did a few aerial twists and turns much to Spike's aching head and complaining stomach. Seaspray on the other hand was among his beloved water as he scanned for any shipwrecks or survivors.

Powerglide flew over islands along the ship's route in hopes of detecting human life but found no trace of the ship's debris or even survivors. All but one, where they got a positive feedback.

Outside the Decepticon base but within the island, Rumble and Frenzy stared down at me on a boulder they have perched on as I waded into the lake, the waters lapping my waist as I submerge myself deeper into the cool and refreshing liquid.

"Do you think she's trying to drown herself, Rumble?" Frenzy asked, still staring at my back.

"Last I heard, you weren't a good swimmer. Trying to show off how _good_ you are?" Rumble grinned, not answering his brother directly.

"Ha-ha. Very _funny_ you two. I just saw something sparkle somewhere in the middle. And F.Y.I., I can breathe underwater" I relinquished a detail of one of my abilities as I finally and completely submerged into the water, leaving the two cassette brothers to watch me from the surface.

"Autobot Powerglide approaching base" Soundwave warned their leader.

"The Autobots must not know our base of operations. Remain concealed. Let the Autobot pass" Megatron ordered as he viewed the screen portraying Powerglide.

"It's merely just one Autobot, Lord Megatron. Surely you could bring down the flier easily and would lead us one less enemy to fight" Starscream gave a snide remark.

"Fool. I wouldn't risk having a horde of Autobots charging our base any time over a fallen comrade near our headquarters. Especially since we have a winning piece among us" The silver mech smirked which was also boldly returned by his Second In Command.

"Speaking of your _winning piece_ of a pet, why don't you tell _that_ to Soundwave's glitched spawns?"

The leader's features turned into a scowl as soon as he saw a video feed of the two Cassetticons in plain sight who were just by the lake of the island.

Meanwhile, a red A-10 Thunderbolt flew above that very location.

"Powerglide! I see one of the survivors down there. Oh no!" Spike pressed his hands on the flier's windshield as he viewed what's below them.

"Decepticons!" Powerglide exclaimed in gritted denta, even in his alt mode did he feel himself do so.

"Rumble and Frenzy are forcing her towards the lake and would likely drown herself. We gotta do something!" The teen observed.

"On it! But first…" The Autobot flier swooped down the trees with aerial finesse as he did a barrel roll in the process, ejecting Spike to safety before engaging the Cassetticons.

* * *

The Cruise ship's name was made as a pun. ;P The irony and fate it succumbed into. The Transformers here are more likely known only by a few squishies thus robots in disguise. Starscream here has a sense of rivalry and hatred towards their Autobot flier counterparts, declaring that only Seekers claim the skies and not those Autobot "copies".

J: It's nevah too late to offer your soulz to me *evil smirk* Ya'll can still have a chance to give your sou- err... your guesses on the two Decepticons on the previous chapter, "A Medic's Vow". You get to win an art related to this story or any Transformers art of your request by me in full color!. ;) To those shy pipz, ya can message me your answers. You could even do so on any account I have available. Yay! There's no limit to how many guesses! As long as you give 2 names for every guess of course. :3

 **9/9/17  
Posted 11/29/17  
Transformers © Hasbro**


	20. CH20: Elements

**CH20: Elements**

"Powerglide! I see one of the survivors down there. Oh no!" Spike pressed his hands on the flier's windshield as he viewed what's below them.

"Decepticons!" Powerglide exclaimed in gritted denta, even in his alt mode did he feel himself do so.

"Rumble and Frenzy are forcing her towards the lake and would likely drown herself. We gotta do something!" The teen observed.

"On it! But first…" The Autobot flier swooped down the trees with aerial finesse as he did a barrel roll in the process, ejecting Spike to safety before engaging the Cassetticons.

"Autobot!" Frenzy exclaimed as he and his brother ducked for cover among the trees as Powerglide shot at them to distance themselves from Spike and the human girl.

When the coast was clear did Spike run for the edge of the lake.

"Oh no you don't" Rumble shifted his servos into pile drivers and pounded the ground causing fissures.

Spike tumbled down and was tackled by the blue cassetticon.

"Spike!" Powerglide was about to assist their human ally when Frenzy blasted him with his sonic attack making the flier lose control as he spiraled back.

Powerglide noticed that the two cassettes persisted to stay within close proximity to the fully submerged human femme and their fighting was unlike how they act much in battle when it was between their factions.

Meanwhile, I was about to reach and take the shiny object lodged between the rock's beneath the lake when the ground shook, creating a crack on the floor as the newly made fissure claimed the rocks along with the item.

"Shoot!" I struggled to distance myself from the crack as it also absorbed the water, causing a strong current that tried to pull me in.

Spike wrestled his way out of Rumble's grip but his freedom was short lived when he was dragged back and this time, Rumble means business.

"Help! Help!" The boy cried out but Frenzy wouldn't let the Autobot flier pass through him at all.

Powerglide tried to contact the others for the nth time but failed, assuming that Frenzy has blocked any frequencies.

Spike tried to fight back as Powerglide aimed to shoot at the cassette when a burst of water shot up from the lake.

It was like a fountain that started to life and on top of it was some kind of water being. Its empty eyes immediately focused on the human, portraying anger as she swooped down and took the boy from Rumble's grasp and was pinned to a tree.

He tried to pry off the being's hand from his neck. The fighting between Frenzy and Powerglide seized as they witnessed the sudden appearance of the previously mentioned. Powerglide hovered in his spot, not wanting to act or move for it would be a possibility of Spike's life ending right there and then.

"Insolent mortals! How dare you try and take them away" Being in water form caused my voice to garble as my grip on the fleshy loosened.

"I'm feeling generous today. I'll send you and your fellow fleshy pilot to leave unscathed for now. But I tell you this. Show up and it's the end!"

The human teen was then thrown high up in the air harshly as he screamed for his life.

"Hang on Spike! I'm coming!" Powerglide flew towards him and before the flier could open his cockpit to catch the boy, I turned around towards them and produced a powerful gust of wind that sent them spiraling very far from the island.

The water around me then drained the same time as the lake, revealing my usual bodily features.

"Aa~ah. Look what your pile drivers did to the lake, Rumble" Placing both hands on my waist as I looked at the dried up land.

"I was even _this_ _close_ to grabbing that shiny object" Emphasizing in front of the brothers the distance with my fingers as I looked in between the gap for more dramatic effect.

"Surely those nut for brains would return here but with those pea-sized encephalons, they only managed to get visuals from above. Well, I know you guys jammed signals in order to keep this base concealed so all they got is just some pictures from their memory. Probably around here anyway… Let's beautify this place, shall we?" I crouched down on one knee with my finger tips rooted on the bare ground.

Flowers sprouted from the dried lake as the fissures closed. Trees and cherry blossoms grew on some parts between the beds of flowers and as I stood up, an apple tree formed. I then opened a palm on my side as if waiting to receive something when an apple dropped on my readied hand as soon as the fruit bearing tree completely formed.

"Clearly you're not normal" Frenzy concluded as I tossed the fruit in the air only to catch it again and bite into it.

"I know right~. I probably am some kind of _peculiar soul_ that shouldn't exist" I sarcastically agreed as I surveyed what's unbelievable in front of me.

"Remind me not to prank nor mess with you" Rumble spoke after processing what just occurred as Frenzy nodded in agreement.

"Reminders noted. Let's head back to base" The apple core thrown away as the two followed behind.

Both human and flier were screaming as they spiraled out of control, falling towards the ocean, welcoming them with the warmth of the sun reflecting on it. Luckily for them, their comrades were around at the right place and time to help them.

"Hang on, Spike!" Hound called out from Skyfire's open cargo hold and jumped out, taking Spike onto him before splashing into the water's surface.

"Heeey! What about meee-ee-ee~" Powerglide continued to spiral towards Skyfire who was ready to receive the out of control flier.

Powerglide transformed and his crash was cushioned by Mirage and Jazz who catched him and all three were in a tangled mess.

"What are you two doing out in the middle of the ocean?" Seaspray approached them and let the two board or get a hold of him.

"Seriously Seaspray. I'd like to be on land if that's okay with you" The young teen said.

"Spike! Are you alright son?" Sparkplug called out from Skyfire.

"I'm okay dad!" The teen called back, waving his arms in the air.

* * *

Ooh! Revitalization. Another power :3 That would indeed come in handy when nature gets destroyed.

Thanks for the fave and review Ginkyofu13 as well as yours Tracytron 54321! And of course all your continued interest in this trash of mine. _Y''all can still have a go at guessing who are the two bots from CH18: A Medic's View to win a full colored art request from me._

Your reviews motivate me. I laugh at the vain of mah readers getting confused. Mwahahaha! I don't place a gap or line cause I also encounter the same with others so suffah! xD Well, think of it as like when watching a show. It shifts like that thus my story seems to follow that way. I dunno, when I wrote and reread this story, it's like watching TV. :3 *innocent smile*

Draquilax: *appears after escaping the void* Aren't you a bit-

Shh-shh-shh! You have the right to remain silent... *whispers loudly as I cupped his mouth with my hand, my cheeks pressed to his*

 **9/10/17  
Posted 12/13/17  
Transformers © Hasbro**


	21. CH21: Not To Worry Indeed

**CH21: Not To Worry Indeed**

Autobots were gathered at the command center near Teletraan I. The search and rescue group assembled in a not so orderly semi-circle.

"How did it go?" The Autobot leader before them spoke.

The returned rescue party was crestfallen for all they bring was a disturbing news. Seaspray stepped forward to relay what he saw. He, after all saw the damage up close.

"The ship sunk but not due to natural occurrence. It… It was…" The hovercraft sadly looked down.

Everybot knew his nature and love for his element. Seeing a ship sunk like that which also caused a toxic damage to marine life made him woeful.

"I understand the weight you hold to disclose this but please go on" Optimus placed a servo on his shoulderplates and gave a firm nod.

"The ship was attacked! Not even half of it is around. Too much debris on the sea floor and surface. Oil mucking the waters making it devoid of life in the surrounding areas. There were no survivors" The naval defense bot shook his helm, clearly downcast of his findings.

"All but one. Although we're not entirely sure if she was one of the passengers" The teenage boy spoke with uncertainty.

"Explain further" Optimus instructed, his optics dimmed in thought with this single survivor which was rather phenomenal.

"The island was far from the incident but is possible in a way that the attack happened a few days back in which some of them would have probably survived and ended in that place. What surprised us was that Rumble and Frenzy were present" Powerglide explained.

"Decepticons!" Ironhide concluded.

"I knew it was Decepticons. All they are and what they are. They're completely glitched turbofoxes ravaging, tearing things apart and causing trouble. Not to mention that we always clean up after their mess" Gears grumbled.

"What's puzzling is that this human femme seemed to defend them and is totally not normal" Powerglide continued to recount what happened with what he understood of it after murmurs died down.

"We believe she was turned into that water monster that attacked me and Powerglide when we tried to save her" Spike voiced out his thoughts.

"An experiment!" Ratchet gasped.

"More like a human guinea pig to whatever whacked out plans they hatched" Wheeljack added.

"It's not the first time that Megatron has recruited a human ally" Optimus deduced.

"But what could a girl possibly want with them after all she's been through?" Ironhide pointed out.

"What else could it be? Trauma, fear, suffering, anxiety, the willingness to live" Ratchet obviously enumerated.

"Whichever it is, we are obligated to bring her back and protect her. There might be others as well" Optimus concluded.

"We can't just force her here" Bumblebee stated his concerns.

"She needs to comply or else whatever they've done to her could be unstable and could be her last" Hound articulated.

"Don't worry. Me and Ratchet here will do whatever it takes to save her" Wheeljack pulled Ratchet towards him, his servo around the other's shoulder.

"All we need now is to coax her into coming with us where it's safe" Hound made it a clear mission, especially with himself as he pounded a fist on his servo.

We were summoned to the control room. No doubt it was about compromising the base's location and breaking cover. Plus the disregard of orders and heading out the base without permission.

I quickly defended my self-appointed brothers before anyone spoke.

"I was the one who's at fault. I forced them for a stroll out without getting any permission. Therefore, I'd like to receive the brunt of punishment" I bowed slightly before the superior mechs.

Rumble and Frenzy were astonished for taking responsibility when they both knew the rules and wouldn't let me out that morning.

The Decepticon leader's optics dimmed to a memory that portrayed the same act and words but slightly different; from playful to respectful as well as from an embrace to reverence.

Without a word from the leader, Soundwave summoned a Cybertronian panther.

"Ravage, eject"

A black cassette left Soundwave's chest and transformed. First impression was that he growled at me then nudged me out of the room. But before I left with my new caretaker, I glanced apologetically at the two.

"To what do we owe our _s-steamed_ leader?" Frenzy asked with a pun.

Soundwave accessed a door panel then points at a flooded room, leaving the two to their cleaning duties.

"You had to ask, didn't you?" Rumble placed his servos across chest plates.

"Well it was you who done it! Why do I have to do this too? I'd rather keep an optic on the organic!" Frenzy retorted, seemingly unhappy with his new assignment. It is after all a big room.

"Now look who's sticking with the fleshy. All we know is that Megatron will rid of her after fulfilling whatever he had of her"

Reality dawned on the red cassette but deep in his _destructive evil spark_ did he want her to live.

"Umm… This hallway doesn't lead to my quarters" I broke the silence wanting to at least relieve the tense and awkward atmosphere as well as ascertain myself about the way to my room.

Ravage growls in annoyance, gritting his sharp dentas at me. "Why don't you shut it. Then you'll see"

I ignored this and began a fresh start of conversation.

"By the way. My name's –"

"I don't care about your designation"

"Geez. You're harsh. At least Rumble and Frenzy were kind enough to listen. My name's Jhan Li. J for short" I briefly introduced myself after comparing.

"We're here" Ravage growled as the door before us opened.

I entered the room alongside Ravage and looked around.

"Well now. Are we ready for some test?" A screechy voice sounded in the back of the room.

"Test? Would it be mental or physical? Cause I don't do well with the former. I'm too lazy and my brain won't cooperate" I queried whilst stating a fact.

"Is that so? Then you've come prepared" The same voice which obviously belongs to the Air Commander replied.

A popping noise and a purple light appeared before me as Skywarp materialized.

I may want to get along with every bot but getting shot at previously by this Seeker got me uneasy.

"Come here, pet! If you know what's good for you"

I sort of yelped when the purple Seeker grabbed me roughly in his servos, picking me up like I'm some rag doll.

"Ravage!" I called out in panic but all I saw was the door closing and no Ravage.

At the other side, Ravage's ears bent somehow regretting, leaving me in the servos of those Seekers. Who knows what damage Starscream could do.

* * *

J: I'm back! Did ya'll enjoy le holidays?

Draquilax: Sure I did~ *stirs glass of "soul essence"*

J: No one asked you! *drop kicks Draquilax*

*Draquilax was sent flying, leaving a sparkle from his _glamorous_ exit*

J: *catches glass of "soul essence"* Yosh! Have a great year this 2018! *raises glass then sips* Mmm~ This is actually good~

 **9/15/17  
Posted 1/4/18  
Transformers © Hasbro**


	22. CH22: Alter Ego

**CH22: Alter Ego**

"If this involves probing and whatnot, clearly you wouldn't dare to make a grave mistake" Somewhat warning them as panic surged my squirming body, trying to escape from the purple Seeker's hold.

Even in the dimly lit room did I catch a glimpse of tools laid out on the metallic table next to a reclined berth fashioned with clamps and restraints suited for my size. Hateful memories dared to resurface and haunt me then.

Before Skywarp could bind me, a blinding light surprised the two fliers. Their captive no longer in the teleporter's grasp. The room was darker than usual but an eerie presence of shadows crept along the walls and ceiling, claiming the place into its realm.

" _Suppress… Suppress the urge…"_

The Seekers turned to find me leaning on the wall, knees curled to my chest, hands trying to cover my face which partly was being engulfed with darkness. One eye glowing red, grin twisted into a sadistic delight urging to laugh soon with insanity, shadow-like vines crept on the floor entangling around me as tentacle-like shadows danced around me from a void surface.

Even with a history as Decepticons, did such scene made them disturbed from witnessing a horrid sight. Indeed it was eerie and to add to the fact that it was uncanny especially for Earthlings. The two remained still, keeping their distance from the trembling human femme as well as from the shadows that threatened to engulf them into the void.

The grin plastered to my face turned into a frown, my head bowed hiding my eyes from plain sight and shame as I welcomed the darkness to cover it up. The shadows started to retreat where they belong and brought the room's usual glow.

Starscream and Skywarp stood stock still not wanting to provoke perhaps their impending doom. Ravage was hidden silently in one of the room's vents. The outcome and experience of darkness engulfing him rooted him to his spot, his body returning to its usual functions. Never could the cyberpanther be terrified of his usual element. After going through something like that, got him to think otherwise but pushed it aside as he continued to perform his task.

"Heh…" I laughed, like when one does after performing a prank on someone.

Confusion laced their faceplates, their gaze still on me.

"I got you both good. You two should have seen the look on your faceplates! It's as if you'd lubricated yourselves" Keeping my laughter at bay, I gave them a silly smile.

Strascream sneered, defending. "Hmph! It wasn't at all that scary"

Skywarp shook his helm, disbelief crossing his faceplates. "It was a prank?"

"Of course, silly" I left the floor and hovered nearby his audials, not wanting Starscream to hear. "Besides, I was the one who got him in that look" I flew before him and winked.

Skywarp perked into this delicious information and couldn't resist his pranking urge now that another prankster was before him.

He laughed. "This is just… Awesome! We should team up"

Our former tense atmosphere exchanged with mischievous glee. I sighed, finally getting into good terms with the one whom I thought was the last I could warm up to. Starscream quirked an optic ridge at both of us, seemingly unknown to him of the exchange that relates to his current predicament.

Both of us bumped fists then when Starscream interrupted with a scoff, clearly disapproving his wingmate's actions with an organic and the idea of another mischievous sparkling running around the halls doing pranks. I turned to him and hovered in level with his optic to get my point across with a steady resolve.

"If you wish to generate tests, I would comply to those I only agree to do. I disagree with such methods" Pointing at the reclined berth bearing restraints in disgust.

Starscream scowled but agreed nonetheless. I stood before the tools on the table, surveying the unusual devices and subconsciously mentioned.

"These _toys_ may be formidable for torture but my ways overstep your methods"

"What? You're saying that Screamy's methods of torture are slag?" Skywarp grinned.

Starscream shot his wingmate a glare and turned to me, holding out a device.

"What does that _thing_ do?" I pointed at it.

"It's just a scanner. Now stop spouting nonsense and let me do what I need to do"

A beam of light scanned me.

Starscream waited for the results to appear on the screen and that look of subtle scheming crossed the Seeker's processors as he smirked in delight.

"That look makes me believe trouble is afoot" I whipered to Skywarp who leaned closer to hear me.

"What _are_ you?" The Air Commander finally spoke subspacing the scanner.

"Clearly you should already know that I'm not _human_ " I spat the last word in deep hatred.

Skywarp find it amusing and ironic at the same time.

"I am a guardian and I chose to enact my duties to your kind. As one, I have powers to do so of course"

Starscream scrutinized me for some time.

"I don't have super strength but I can do this" Elevates an equipment into the air, demonstrating what I am capable of that humans don't. "If it's something heavy, a lot of concentration would be needed. Well, if it was _you_ , certainly there is no problem since you weigh like a toothpick" I gave him a smug look.

"Why you!"

"Oh wait! The concentration would be off knowing that your new look quite doesn't seem right"

Skywarp guffawed at my comments, seemingly more amused that some fleshy like me has the galls to speak and mock at the Air Commander. Surely very few gets away with it without getting slagged.

Starscream whacked him on his helm and received a complaint from the victim.

I then showed them the powers I have that they already knew and witnessed.

"We've already seen those" Starscream pointed out, unimpressed. Or probably bored.

"Le gasp! Stalker! I didn't know I had fans. One that talks back like a whirring machine…"

Starscream kept his cool from blasting me for being lumped with some simple and primitive human technology.

"If you wanna see more, when do I get to leave this island and terminate some human population! All I know is that this session is a waste of time. _You're_ wasting your precious time" Something within me was nagging for me to stop. "Oh! And you know what? I-" I stopped, looking away, realizing I've partly gave in to my other selves.

Starscream noticed all this and kept it to himself.

More tests were conducted but ones that were within my approval only, much to Starscream's annoyance and impatience. We often argue about this and Skywarp would often interrupt with a joke or insulting remarks mostly directed at his trine leader, making me know that the teleporter has finally accepted me. Probably for the pranks we'll soon devise.

Ravage then left, his regrets of leaving me with them, lifted.

* * *

Honestly I'm disappointed and unsatisfied with this chap. Idk what happened. It's as if I just wrote this without thinking it through at all…

Draquilax: Hoh~ Did you just reveal-

SMACK! *Draqx gets flung across the room*

J: Yosh! How ya been minna? :3

Draquilax: Sheesh! You didn't have to hit me like that… *nursing his swollen face* The femmes would be disappointed to see me like this.

J: Ara! Draqx! I didn't know you were there~

Draquilax: You do… :|

J: Hmm~ What do ya think 'bout the next chapter? :3 *holds the paper before Draqx*

Draquilax: *notices the readers* ! Dear readers. I thought you all left already. Don't worry. Next chapter would be longer than usual. Although perhaps you'd like to check on a one-shot related to "At Odds" before chapter 23 is released. After all, she's struggling to put together the next chaps. It's all in _simple_ puzzle pieces at the moment.

J: Tape Draqx! I need tape! *holding together the scattered pieces of the story*

 **9/22/17  
Posted 1/11/18  
Transformers © Hasbro**


	23. Ch23: In Pursuit

**CH23: In Pursuit**

 **Draquilax:** Hm? *looks at the readers* Here for the new chap? Ya missed an extra bonus one-shot on another published story entitled _Whatever You Do, Don't…_ Why don't you head over there and check it out.

 **J:** *appears in front of Draqx* Aa-ah~ Seems like I'm unable to get the Autobots be in character. After all, I haven't met them. _Yet._ Whoops! *covers my mouth then looks around* The readers are here already?

 **Draquilax:** *nods whilst reading something*

 **J:** Hm… You seem to be awfully quiet today. Anywayz… *faces ya'll* Hope you guys enjoy this week!

* * *

A Mitsubishi J59 Jeep was throwing up dirt behind its wheels as it made way to the Autobot base with a human fastened at the passenger seat. It came to a stop by the Ark's entrance shifting the dirt which formed into dust particles in the air as it was disturbed. The passenger got off the vehicle.

"Thanks for the lift, Hound"

"Anytime Sparkplug" The Mitsubishi J59 Jeep replied as it transformed into its robot form and entered the Ark.

The burly man then followed the Autobot but stopped in his tracks.

"Spike shouldn't be leaving his gadgets lying around like this" He bent down to pick up a red, black and white cassette from the ground and entered the Autobot base.

He left the cassette nearby Teletraan I and joined the bot's discussion about retrieving the Con's human captive.

"We got no time to lose. It's now or never" Jazz deliberated after their long discussion and planning.

Prowl stood before his comrades looking at each mech strictly with his optics and briefly fell on the cassette on top of the controls near Teletraan I then whipped back to face the gathered crowd.

"It is out of the question to storm the Decepticon's base just for a single fleshy" The police bot advised.

"What do you mean? You guys done it before for Carly" Spike reasoned.

"That was when we knew of the enemy's location and was acted upon by Ironhide, himself. _Without_ going through protocols first" Prowl looked sternly at the aforementioned mech.

"Now listen here Prowl. Carly is under our protection and you know it" Ironhide defended.

"It would seem fair to rescue the other one from the Decepticons, now that she's involved" Hound added.

"It's not a matter to be further discussed. She's now a collateral damage in our war" Prowl concluded, earning shocked expressions on both the bots and their human allies present.

"Now that's cold, coming from you. I thought I was the pessimist here" A blue with orange bot commented from the back of the group.

"It is our duty to protect the inhabitants of this planet especially from Decepticons. We, after all have invaded their space and have come to also call Earth our home"

"Optimus!" The mechs and humans called out in surprise as the Autobot leader entered the room with compassion and understanding shown in his optics.

"And it's a matter of time we find out where exactly there base is" Optimus calmly declared and had his optics on the cassette.

The tape transformed and flew above the crowd.

"Decepticon spy!" Ironhide took out his blaster and started blasting at the Cybertronian condor.

Laserbeak cawed and dodged more blasters in an attempt to escape enemy territory. Mirage successfully shot Laserbeak but the Cybertronian condor was still airborne and was able to leave the Ark.

"Hurry before the Decepticreeps get the data they're after!" Ironhide was about to pursue when Wheeljack stopped him.

"We don't want him to lead us elsewhere, do you? I planted a tracking device on him, right when Laserbeak got shot"

"It seems that they've only come to spy. Not a single data was taken from Teletraan I" Ratchet checked.

"That would make him lead us to their base not knowing of the tracker planted on him!" Bumblebee seemed to cheer.

"Does that mean you'll do a rescue mission?" The teen asked from behind Bumblebee.

"Yes, Spike. Wheeljack?" The Autobot leader turned to the inventor who looked down at his device.

It beeped a signal where a blinking dot on the screen was present. Measurements were being registered and a few nano-kliks passed and Laserbeak seemed to disappear from the radar.

"Isn't that nearby the cruise ship incident?" Ratchet observed.

"Indeed. We got a low down on their base's possible location" Wheeljack reported.

"Possible?" Prowl questioned, still not in agreement with a mission that would simply waste resources.

Wheeljack put up a map on Teletraan I on islands that Laserbeak might have gone to and a live feed was put up on request.

"Hey I know that island!" Powerglide interrupted then continued while observing. "Although I don't remember it to be rich in flora. It's supposed to be a lake"

"Looks the same as every island" Spike observed.

"Hold on. Let me plug up a picture from my memory" Powerglide got a separate picture beside the live feed Teletraan I is receiving.

"See! Exactly the same layout of trees but this portion where the lake should be is replaced with new flora and one that's out of place. Which is odd" Powerglide pointed out the difference whilst referring to the cherry blossom that does not fit along with every other tree around the area.

"It _does_ match!" Wheeljack confirmed when he had both datas converge to match the similarities.

"Autobots! Roll out!" Optimus rallied his troops and they boarded Skyfire except for Powerglide and Seaspray who scouted ahead of the others.

Wheeljack and some others remained to keep the rescue party posted as well as to ensure if another Decepticon spy is around.

"I reckon you approve of this. Knew ya planned it all along" Jazz grinned at the military strategist who simply returned a silent stare outside Skyfire's windshield.

 _Meanwhile at the Decepticon base, specifically J's quarters…_

I was seated comfortably on the berth, leaning on a pillow while I read the data pad that Soundwave gave _days_ ago. It was all about Cybertron before the million years of war. I was totally engrossed in their history as holograms of their cities as well as short clips projected before me. That was when the door to my room opened and two pairs of pedesteps echoed on the metallic floor.

"Took you guys long" I said, still reading and checking out on the projected three dimensional images.

"What did that _Seeker_ do to you?" Rumble demanded to know upon storming in my quarters, followed by Frenzy.

"Oh that? Don't worry. I made sure to make Screameh unhappy for what he originally planned on me" I replied, not bothering to look at them.

"Screamy?..." Frenzy voiced out and both stared at me questioningly to explain what happened and as to why I call the Air Commander that way.

"Oh right. Seems like Skywarp and I have come to settle _our dispute_ to the point of being buddies" I placed down the data pad to clasp my hands together on the word _buddies_ as emphasis. "Or so I think… Now would you both keep silent and ask questions later? I'm reading a good part of your history" I continued to say, resuming my reading.

"History?" Frenzy queried.

"Where'd you get that?" Rumble snatched the data pad from me.

"Hey!" I reached out to grab it back but Rumble stopped me with a servo on my face.

Unable to retrieve it, I pouted whilst crossing my arms on my chest.

"Soundwave gave that you know"

"Soundwave? Now why would he let you on these data? It's confidential" Rumble pointed out.

"History is something to be known. I understand why your _specie_ s don't want such important information leak into this primitive world" I quoted then continued to say. "And I get the privilege to know. So give it back!" I finally snatched it back by ducking away from his servo and jumping from behind.

"You know you're not worthy to be functioning" Rumble crossed his servos.

"You know you're not worthy to bathe in the presence of a guardian slash demon" I sassed back, returning to my warmed berth and swiped the data pad to the portion I was previously reading.

"A guardian of what?" Rumble challenged.

"You don't look like any demon as far as I can see from your planet's supernatural malevolent beings and myths" Frenzy commented after searching about it on our world wide web.

I simply waved my hands at them not wanting to be disturbed.

"What's this?" Frenzy asked, picking up a data pad from the table and read like a kindergartener. "Pro-ject… Me… In A… Cy… ber… tronian… suit. Style… Me-mecha?"

"Lemme see" Rumble joined Frenzy to see a drawing of me in an armor and a few illegible scribbles.

The twins burst in laughter whilst mocking me.

"You look like scrap in this!" Rumble paused from his laughter to say so.

"Even turbofoxes look better!" Frenzy added.

"Nani?!" Dark flames licked my form, their laughter making me discontinue my reading and when I saw what they held before them did the flames increase like inferno. "Give that back, you annoying little sparklings!" I dropped the data pad I held on the berth and charged towards the twins, reaching for the other data pad.

"For your information. _You're_ the annoying little sparkling" Rumble calmly patted my head then both twins ran out the room with my personal data pad.

"Get back here you two!" I struggled to put on my shoes before I gave chase.

They ran along the hallway, me hot on their heels.

"How'd you catch up so fast?" Frenzy turned in alarm.

"Rumble! Catch!" Frenzy threw the device and was caught by his twin.

Omaera! (You guys!) Return it to me or you'll go to the pits!"

Both of them split for some reason but I knew Rumble had the item so I followed him. He quickly turned to a corner and when I did the same, BAM! I rammed onto Hook's pedes. Luckily, I survived with merely a bump on my head.

"Watch where you're going! You mobile post…" I barked at the medic which may serve me punishment in the future for such behavior and grumbled the last words as I continued to search.

The hall was quiet from the usual snickers of the twin cassettes except for the bustling activity of mechs. Some checked on what the ruckus was all about.

Now that I lost sight of them, I took out the GPS I retrieved from the dead corpse back then after my very first training and turned the device on.

"Where in the Nemesis are you?..." I mumbled under my breath, scrutinizing the screen for two close dots as I tread along and around the base.

Frenzy and Rumble met up with one another just outside the base and both wore a wide grin on their faces.

"She'll be wasting her time looking for us within the Nemesis. After all, she's not allowed out here. Good thinking brother" Frenzy analyzed.

"Now what else is in here?" Rumble opened a file entitled _journal_ and began to gather data.

Unbeknownst to the two cassettes, a being of intense determination to take back what's theirs prowled behind them.

Meanwhile, I sat down to think of places where the two could have gone to when they didn't show up on the device. A wide grin plastered on my face when I narrowed down possible places they'd be.

"Clever brothers. As if I'd simply follow rules. Mwahahaha!" My _evil_ laugh caused mechs around the area conclude that I've gone loony.

I was outside the base when I confirmed my thoughts that they'd be outside so I kept the GPS and crept towards the two in silence. Frenzy laughed after reading part of my journal.

"I can't believe she wrote that in detail! Although there are a lot of misspellings and wrong grammar"

"She did what? I can't believe she spent time with that teleporter!" Rumble growled.

"What? I can't believe she did that. No wonder she called Starscream in that manner" Frenzy stared to look at that part of the journal – The latest entry I had.

"Hah! Got ya!" I tackled them both to the ground.

"How'd you find us?" Frenzy asked in disbelief.

"Yeah. We lost you back at the base" Rumble assured.

"I got eyes behind my back"

"Huh. I don't see any" Frenzy checked my back.

"Ew. No! Not literally. I wouldn't tell ya both how" I stuck out a tongue at them, teasing as I stood up, facing them.

"You know you're not supposed to be outside the base" Rumble warned, picking himself up followed by Frenzy.

"Yeah. But as long as I'm with you idiots, it's a certified go and you two should know me better. I'm not one for rules" My fists rested on my waist as I stated facts.

They then tackled me and eventually it turned into a playful brawl while I tried to take back my data pad slash journal from them.

* * *

 **J:** Hurrah! A chapter longer than my previous ones. Me so happy! Well, you should too cause I'm one lazy bum.

 **1/6/18  
Posted 1/25/18  
Transformers © Hasbro**


	24. CH24: Round One Fight!

**CH24: Round One. Fight!**

 **J:** There's this _teeny_ tiny voice in my head that tells me to quit posting already and perhaps discontinue this story and keep it to maself.

 **Draquilax:** Would it be Whirl telling you that because I believe I saw him saunter off from this room moments ago.

 **J:** And yet here I am posting another chap. Don't you have a concert to entertain? Now scat! *turns back to the readers* Didn't quite intended the succeeding chapters to turn this way. Ma idiotic encephalon just forgot the plot due to reading other fanfics. :| …And am lazy to rewrite xP

* * *

"Get your pede off me Frenzy!" I pushed it away from my face when the wind from my stomach was forced out from Rumble's tackle, keeping me down. "Oof! You… guys… are so damn… heavy!"

"First off, you are never _ever_ going to hang out or be affiliated with that slagging teleporter" Rumble decided in my behalf.

"Nor should you be interested in what's behind Soundwave's visor" Frenzy added as both kept me from escaping their grasps.

"How dare you both read my journal!" A sudden surge of strength got me to push them halfway but such was short lived when Rumble started tickling me on the sides.

Flat on my back once again, I cried in laughter shouting at the twins that I'll never give in and eventually asked them pathetically to stop but they kept going and it got worse when Frenzy joined, finding it amusing.

A VF-15 Super Valkyrie flew 18 feet above the island where the supposed headquarters of the Decepticons is hidden. Powerglide spotted the twin cassettes wrestling the human femme down into submission and so he reported this back to Optimus and the others before engaging a rescue attempt.

:There's trouble guys. It seems the girl's trying to escape and the twin cassettes are taking her down. I'm going in!:

:Wait Powerglide! Do not engage!:

Although Optimus's warning came in too late when hidden defense blasters started shooting at the red A-10 Thunderbolt that dared to dive down in close proximity to the Decepticon's headquarters.

The tickling frenzy between us seized the moment blasters were activated.

"What's happening?" I sat up only to get some piece of scrap metal placed around my head, covering my eyes.

"Guess what?"

"What?" I turned to the speaker, lifting the piece of metal away from my eyes only for it to be brought back down by a blue servo.

"Megatron just commed. We're having another training session. This time you have to wear that to pass" Rumble quickly instructed.

"Plus, me and Rumble are with ya this time. Our target is the Autobots" Frenzy added but got elbowed by his twin by the mention of the other faction's name.

"Auto-what?"

"What Frenzy means is that we have to defeat the enemy bots" Rumble quickly averted me from their hated group's name and relayed the objective.

"Alright! I was hoping for some action! Tell Megatron that I won't be sorry for breaking his toys" I then charged into the _battlefield_ hyped up with the activity.

"J! The others will join us so make sure to take down the Au- the enemies!" Rumble called out as they both caught up with me, eventually losing me among the island's creeping vines and roots.

.

"Autobots! You know the objective" Optimus reminded as his troops jumped off Skyfire, taking out the automated defense mechanisms down.

Bumblebee scouted ahead to search for the human and was excellently bypassing some Decepticons who were ordered to take down the Autobots. His size got himself to manage close proximity to the coordinates which Powerglide last saw their target.

The human femme then came into view, running straight towards the direction where Decepticons have gone to. Confusion ate at Bumblebee until he realized why she's headed on the wrong direction when he spotted some metal covering her eyes. He immediately tackled her to the side across where he previously hid.

"What the?"

"Shh! We're here to rescue you" The Autobot scout told me.

"You don't sound like the others. If I'm correct, you're one of those virtual training bots… Which means, you're the enemy!" I concluded.

"Enemy?"

"Get your servos off me or face my wrath!" Kicking the bot, I managed to distance myself from him.

"J!" The twin cassettes called out in unison as they stood beside me on each side with a deadly glare aimed at the Autobot scout, finally out of the overgrown greeneries.

"You two being here makes you my rivals. This one's my prey" I pushed them aside as I concentrated on the position of the enemy bot.

"You shouldn't be with them. Come with us" Bumblebee coaxed, making me pinpoint his location.

"There you are!" With a quick dash, Bumblebee was sent flying back from a strong kick from me.

I parted from the yellow bot, using him as my boost when a blast came in between us to which I luckily dodged on time but the one who aimed never intended to shoot any of us.

"Bumblebee!" Ironhide helped up his comrade as Prowl made sure the other party won't do anything funny by pointing his blaster at Rumble and Frenzy.

Rumble's visor gleamed at how dim I am to not know the bots I'm fighting were sentient like them, especially with the conversations and interactions going on. He thanked whoever created me for being this stupid.

"Guys… Is it the enemy?" I asked from my spot trying to find out where our targets are by using my ears most likely to pinpoint things and thus conclude Rumble's thoughts of my growing stupidity and gullible state.

Prowl glanced at me for a moment which gave the twins an opening to attack.

"Let's get ready to rumble" The blue cassette turned his servos into pile drivers and shook the ground, creating a fissure which made Prowl, Ironhide and Bumblebee jump away from the opening.

Frenzy took this opportunity to give them a sonic attack as Rumble boldly pummeled the military strategist with his pile drivers. The noise of battle confused me and I darted to the red cassette's direction, using his sonic blast as an indication to the location of the enemies. I tripped and fell from a rock and blindly picked it up and hurled it. The sound of metal clanged and was soon followed by a thud and a curse.

"Slag it J! You hit me!" Frenzy picked himself up but was shot by Ironhide bringing him down once again.

"Sorry! Can't help it with _this_ covering my vision" I reminded with a toothy grin, snickering to myself whilst pointing at the item on my eyes when an explosion came from the sky.

Ramjet came hurtling towards us, being a victim of one of the Jet Judo twins who dirtily left a time bomb on his vertical stabilizer after getting harassed.

"Get out of the way!" Ramjet hollered, specifically directed at me but I simply stood there, turning my head to look for the source of sounds.

Before Ramjet could hit me was I tackled down, servos preventing me from getting scratched from the uneven ground. That was when I realized about the warning, relieved that I was unharmed and have not become a target. My heart beat like crazy as I stood up to thank my rescuer.

"Thanks for the save Frenzy. That was a close one" Although in truth that it was Bumblebee who saved me, he kept quiet and battled with Frenzy who then tried to keep the yellow Autobot away from me.

Ironhide came in between them when a grounded Ramjet who recovered from his crash stepped into battle to face the weapon specialist. The rest of the Autobots and Decepticons have gathered nearby the fleshy organic and continued their fighting, determined to complete their missions. Optimus then finally saw the human female they were opt to rescue and felt something stir not only within his spark but the matrix as well. He couldn't put the feeling or understand what was happening within his chest as some jolt of energy woke something he very well couldn't understand at the moment. I was then swept off my feet. Although it was rough, the servos that held me made sure that I wasn't squished at all.

"Stay back Autobots or she gets it!" A screechy voice warned and the noise of battle died down, everybot turned to the mech imposing the threat.

"Well what do we have here? Has the A.I. training bots gone against its creators?" I broke the silence and propped an elbow on Starscream's digit and rested my head on it. "May I remind you of a fact that I do not agree with being a hostage"

"Quiet you!" Starscream shook me a bit as if strangling another mech but such action displeased me.

"Hey!" I glared at the flier from beneath the metal covering my eyes but soon cooled down in hopes of breaking free from Starscream's grasp. "Psst! Simply tell the others to stay behind you and let me handle the rest. I'll take care of your _rebellious_ A.I. bots" I mouthed these words solely to the Air Commander as he rolled his optics at my _ego_ and relayed the order to the Decepticons.

The Autobots still held their ground to avoid Starscream from further harming the organic being as well as to be ready for anything. Starscream then released his hold off me and the moment I touched the ground did I dashed towards the Autobots and unsheathed my sword out of nowhere.

"Don't worry guys! They'll still be functional for repairs later!" My weapon gained contact with its first prey of the day earning a scream of pain from the owner who got slashed on his chest plate as the same victim known as Powerglide recoiled from the inflicted damage.

Sideswipe then used his blaster at me to which I skillfully dodged making a breakthrough of cutting the assailant's servo as another cry of pain came from the crimson bot. Sunstreaker somewhat feeling the pain of his twin, lunged at me, enraged.

"Sunstreaker! Don't!" Prowl's warning was received with deaf audios.

Both factions who simply watched a minute of the attack rushed into battle to assist their comrades. Ironhide gave Octane an uppercut while Optimus gained contact with Starscream's helm with a punch. Rumble charged at Bumblebee with his pile drivers while Frenzy tackled Hound. Ramjet rammed on Huffer who strongly received the attack as he held the Conehead's nose cone. Skywarp teleported in close proximity to Prowl and blasted the strategist. Prowl thinking a few steps ahead was able to dodge the shots in time before he might have taken any serious damage. Jazz and Seaspray helped Powerglide and Sideswipe board an awaiting Skyfire to clear the injured from the battle.

The most serious and heated battle was between me and Sunstreaker who swore to give me the pain I deserve for not only harming his brother but also choosing the Con's side. It didn't bother him that I'd throw away my life easily to the tyrant's group but seeing a puny organic besting them surely made him annoyed to the point where his energon would boil into explosion.

"As expected of an A.I. that's gone haywire. I can easily sense your intent to _kill_ " I taunted to which made the aforementioned warrior charge at me with his blasters.

His attacks were violent which surprised me but thought it to be expected since this A.I. was created by _aliens_. The golden warrior was able to draw blood from my right arm with his blasters but the rush of adrenaline took me to not notice the pain of the shot.

"Sunstreaker! What the hay are ya doin'?" Jazz rejoined the battle and found a crazed Autobot warrior up to do some harm.

Blood trickled down my arm which held the sword as the golden warrior then drove a punch towards me, giving me the chance to climb on him and aim at his optics. Jazz took off to part us both when Sideswipe blasted me off with his good servo from Skyfire's open cargo hold.

I then flew back from the impact.

* * *

 **1/21, 22/18  
Posted 2/13/18  
Transformers © Hasbro**


	25. CH25: Blinded

**CH25: Blinded**

Time seemed to have slowed down from the unexpected shot. All optics were directed at the organic form, pushed back from the fatal blast and would soon make contact with the ground. Vents hitched, optics shuttered, gasps were heard as joints stiffened.

The flow of time then went back to normal as an ear-splitting sonic boom assaulted the mechs below with its force as Thundercracker swooped dangerously low not minding the trees and received their charge onto his servos in mid transformation into his root mode in a quick and smooth transition. His pedes dragged across dirt and foliage as dust formed until he skidded to a halt.

Every mech stood by and waited in anticipation to the grave news they needed to be confirmed. The small bundle of organic which laid on the blue Seeker's servos moved. That in turn shocked every mech present, jaws open at the illogical and unexpected sight.

"Atsui! (Hot!)" I exclaimed, taking off the melted metal covering my eyes which still sizzled from the shot.

My hands automatically rubbed at my eyes, still unaware of the damage. Rubbing it a couple more times I blinked to gain back my vision as light caused images to form before me as I stared down at my open palms before me. They were there but it was all too blurry and smudged up to properly portray a firm and solid form.

My heart thumped faster, afraid of finding out that I have lost my sight and prayed that it would simply be temporary. I raised my head to confirm what I dreaded and found blurry images before me. Splash of colors from the mechs that stood staring back at me was registered by my sight, their crimson and blue optics shining like lights stretched into sparkle-like forms.

My hair smelled like that of a burnt feather, curled from the energy that ruined its tips. My face shown with ashes from the blast as it was partly covered by metal that painfully stuck, being melted from the heat of the blaster and cooled from the ocean's winds that blew into the island.

Fear shot through me as I resumed rubbing at my visual organ in an attempt to get rid of any foreign material that affected my sights. Such attempt proved to be futile for the result remained. Shoulders down, I calmed myself and thought.

 _'At least it couldn't get worst as it is'_

I focused on the matter at hand wanting to at least stop the A.I.s rebellion from harming the mechs that I call my brothers.

"Are you okay?" The voice of Thundercracker pulled my attention more into focus on the here and now.

"Never been better. Thanks for the save back there. I owe you one" I glanced back at the flier with a nod of gratitude.

"Now let's see…" I dropped down from Thundercracker's servo, slowing my descent by hovering before stepping on ground level, I searched around for something.

With my impaired sight, it took me a while to spot my bladed weapon which I dropped earlier. Eventually finding it, I pointed my weapon on the mechs with blue optics.

"Alright you glitched A.I.s"

Sunstreaker growled and attempted to attack me when Ironhide prevented him with a head lock.

"Especially _you!_ " I moved the sword to regard the gold Lambo.

"You've gone haywire against your creators"

Every mech seemed to look bewildered with what I was saying except for some Cons such as Starscream, Rumble and Frenzy.

"You friggin' Autobots need to be reprogrammed. Your rebellious acts are making this activity turn into a war" Flailing my sword as I pointed out that very outcome.

Some snorted at my comment but others were still confused at where this was going.

"Okay… Your programming would react differently to what nonsense I'm saying and all but don't. You. Fraggin' assault my brothers or you'll feel my wrath!" I turned to walk away, dragging my sword behind me, imprinting a line on the ground from the tip of the blade.

"Stupid training…" I muttered in annoyance and called out the cassette twins. "Hey Rumble and Frenzy. Guide me to the nearest water source if you don't mind…"

The aforementioned bots followed me after getting an approval from their SIC and we left the rest of the group. Glancing at the three retreating forms, Starscream snapped back his attention to regard the Autobots, specifically _their leader_.

"Well there you have it Prime. She made her _choice_ " The Air Commander sneered and Ironhide answered back for their Prime.

"Whatevah did ya do ta her, we ain't backin' down"

"Clearly you lot lied to her with her claims of us being A.I.s" Jazz added.

The flier smugly looked at them and spoke.

"You're in Decepticon territory. With your battered frames and damaged underlings, clearly _you're_ at a disadvantage what with that blade of hers. Who knows what more damage it could cause the afflicted as I'm pretty sure there's an after effect"

"You're bluffing" Huffer claimed which was returned with a smirk from the Decepticon SIC.

Optimus then turned in concern to where Skyfire hovered and found Jazz as well as Seaspray look in worry at Powerglide who was acting weirdly and was in extreme pain. The Autobot flier was grabbing at his chest plate, clawing at it just to take out and relieve the awful pain as a dark mass floated from his chest, endangering his spark as a tattoo like tentacle formed imprinting on the metal.

Sideswipe looked in horror as he too was feeling the same pain on his servoless arm. Sunstreaker felt the pain his twin was going through and opted to board Skyfire to bring him some comfort.

Ramjet flinched from where they observed, subconsciously placing a servo on his chasis for suffering the same fate before.

 _It was after the female organic's first training where he got slashed across his chasis in jet mode. He was taken to Hook after the exercise ended and was repaired. After some peace and quiet of usual duties did he fell into an unspeakable pain and was brought back to the med bay once again by his trine mates._

 _To the surprise of the medic, the damage affected the spark so bad that he had to induce the distressed Conehead seeker into stasis for almost a week to perform a delicate procedure in separating the dark energy for the seeker's own dwindling spark. The medic has never seen anything like it. The dark mass consuming light as if going against its usual nature._

 _This was then informed to the commanders through the medical reports and soon had the twin cassettes question their charge about this matter in a subtle manner._

 _The two argued as to who would ask and eventually it was ruled out by their master._

 _"So J. May we see your sword?" Rumble asked, Frenzy by his side._

 _"Hm? Oh. Sure. Knock yourselves out" I withdrew the item out of nowhere and handed it to the blue twin, blade covered by the scabbar._

 _Rumble with Frenzy just behind him examined the sheathed weapon, unsheathed it and didn't dare to feel its sharpness with a digit, fearing about what happened to Ramjet after getting inflicted with it._

 _"What else does it do?" Rumble then queried after sheathing the sword again._

 _"Other than cut, stab, slash it's used for certain spells and whatnot" I simply answered as I typed away that day's event on my personal journal slash data pad._

 _"Why are you both so interested?" Looking up momentarily from the device's screen, I regarded the two, quirking a brow._

 _"Uhh… Does it create a dark mass?" Frenzy who was merely listening to the conversation the whole time spoke._

 _"What do you mean?" I paused to think about it. " Well… If you really think about it, I think it does"_

 _"You think?" Rumble interjected to which I simply ignored._

 _"Although it's more of a presentation to make things look more awesome"_

 _"Do you mean like a fog machine?" Frenzy guessed._

 _"Something like that" I shrugged._

 _"How about what happens after succumbing to this blade?" Rumble passed the weapon back to me which I received and shoved it away to nowhere._

 _"Thinking back to all my victims, I really am not sure. Other than cuts and stabs I give them, it would be pain. Most of them die anyway so I'm not sure if there are other effects. Seeing that you're both interested, perhaps I'll create your own bladed weapons. After all you both need some extension for close combats when you're unable to use your blasters and simply stab your opponents with it. It would be an advantage if you're not going for a bare fist to attack"_

Ramjet snapped out from his unexpected dive into staring into space to turn his attention to the Prime ordering his troops to withdraw.

"Autobots! Abort mission and board Skyfire" The red and blue mech ordered as Starscream cackled then put up his null rays before the Autobots.

"You think we could let you off that easy?"

The Prime's team automatically pointed their blasters at the Decepticon SIC which was also returned by the Cons drawing theirs as well until Starscream received a comm from their leader to which he scowled when threatened to be reverted back into that humiliating form.

Starscream placed his servos down and crossed it on his chest plates with disgust, his underlings putting down their blasters as well.

"You're lucky Prime to leave without much trouble. _Although I'd rather shoot you all down and it would be victory for us Decepticons…_ " Starscream muttered the last statement in gritted denta, annoyed that his leader once again refuse such opportunity.

Optimus simply nodded as his fellow Autobots boarded the shuttle and set their course back to the Ark. Starscream huffed and strutted back to base with the others.

While headed back, the Decepticon SIC found a data pad lying on the ground. He picked it up and turned it on to find an armor designed by their human _ally_. A wide grin plastered on his faceplates.

.

I bent forward on my knees to a flowing river to wash my face and with the intention of cleaning out what's impeding my eye sight. I hissed at the pain whilst muttering in anger for my lack of abilities to even heal myself.

"Stupid limitations. Just cause I'm able to perform miracles doesn't mean I have to be friggin' exempted. Stupid powers. I wish mi nakamas (my friends) were here to rid of this. I don't want to be visually impaired. What would I use to watch and read then?!" My rants and rambling turned into panic when the blurred images turned into nothing but darkness which made me scramble to my feet and call out to the twins.

"Rumble! Frenzy! I… I can't see!" Fear seeped through me like a blind prey in the middle of the wilderness, away from home.

I was then taken to the med bay.

I sat at the edge of one of the berths with a frown as Hook examined my eyes, flashing a light in front of me. With little knowledge of how to treat and cure fleshlings, he did whatever crossed his brain module as long as it doesn't kill his organic patient.

"I could see the light but no visuals…" I relayed unhappily.

"You would need surgery to get those metal residue off but I'm no surgeon for organics plus it's dangerous to perform so with you being small" Hook said but with my pleading look he sighed.

"Perhaps I may be able to do something…" He recalls of the gift that was bestowed upon him during the war at Cybertron.

That gave me the hope to at least smile but barely.

* * *

 **Edit:** (Could have done this earlier but...nyeh xP) I added the part where Starscream found J's data pad and showing his signature move – Starscream-iest grin. XP

 **1/21, 22/18  
Posted 3/8/18  
Transformers © Hasbro**


	26. CH26: Brothers

**CH26: Brothers**

The returning party of Autobots within the shuttle were met with worried optics about their comrade's condition and hopeful ones in the success of the mission in saving the human femme from those blasted Decepticons.

The Autobot CMO pushed through the gathered mechs by the Ark's entrance in a hurry, barking at them to move it.

Gasps and shocks came from the crowd when two loud screeches filled their audios as the returning team kept the two damaged mechs from inflicting more harm on themselves. They were both taken to the med bay in a hurry and thus brought Ratchet through a string of curses as he worked on Powerglide and Sideswipe who lay in stasis to avoid more distress on their already overtaxed systems.

Sunstreaker paced outside the med bay, worried for his twin. Boiling rage overwhelmed him, his thoughts focused on making the female organic pay for what she'd done as he swore it, disregarding their faction's principle. In the first place, he never cared for these flesh creatures. ' _Slag the Autobot codes'_

The golden Lambo growled in frustration and vented his anger towards the wall across the med bay, denting it with his fist. He was then ordered to perform his duties after being conked with a wrench by a very angry medic as well as told by the military strategist of his actions during the mission which will be dealt with punishment. It would in turn be a form of distraction for the warrior while his crimson twin gets repaired and recovers.

The conversation then turned to a meeting among the commanders and their opinions towards their retrieval mission.

"It has come to my attention that the need to retrieve this human femme may be of an urgent matter but judging the Con's actions as well as their captive concludes that she has willingly joined their cause no matter the lies they have fed her" The black and white Praxian deliberated before the other commanders.

"Now hold that thought there. She's merely being deceived" Jazz quickly interrupted.

"There's a no way that the Cons would' a keep her alive after she'd fulfill whatevah they'd agreed upon" Ironhide added his point in the discussion, gesturing with a servo.

Optimus listened to what they have to say as his thoughts led him to the feeling in his spark as well as the Matrix the moment he saw the human femme. He felt her presence as something familiar at the same time foreign but a tug on his spark occurred from the words she uttered which rang in his thoughts like a distant echo of the past.

"Don't you fraggin' assault my brothers!" Those two last words surprised him to a degree that the Cons would probably have treated her well but a deeper thought brought him to a femme – Cybertronian at that whom have accompanied Megatronus back in the days of Sentinel Prime's rule. A gladiator whom they very well know currently as Megatron even before the war began. He has personally met this femme back when he was known as Orion Pax – a clerk in the Iacon Hall of Records.

~~~~Flashback~~~~

"My dear friend, Orion! What brings you here in the outskirts of Kaon?" Megatronus welcomed the red and blue mech who turned around in surprise.

"Megatronus! It's been a vorn since we've last seen each other. I'm here to collect some data cylinders for the–"

"Iacon Hall of Records. I know" The gladiator finished for him. Orion chuckled.

"You know me well… What about you? What does Kaon have that interests you other than the gladiator arena?"

"Why plenty of course" Megatronus began to say when some femme interrupted their conversation.

"Brother! Both mechs and femmes of Kaon need help. They all don't look too happy and something's bothering them" A cloaked femme approached them and stopped to regard Megatronus's companion.

"Ah! Orion. You haven't met my sister. Orion, meet Jhan Li" Megatronus introduced.

"It's a pleasure to meet you" Orion slightly nodded as the femme took off her hood.

"As do you. You can call me J" She also slightly nodded. Her previous worries somewhat diminished and were set aside for later.

Orion noticed that this femme was merely a youngling who just recently got their armor upgraded for the second level.

"Any dear friend of brother is also a brother of mine!" J hugged Orion, who was surprised of my actions.

"I… Err…" Orion Pax tried to form words but the sudden act truly froze his processors from functioning properly.

"J…" Megatronus began.

"Haha. Right. Sorry!" I pulled back, laughing sheepishly.

"No harm done" Orion grinned which was returned with a smile from me.

Megatronus chuckled, shaking his helm which was joined with laughter from the other two.

We then joined Orion to retrieve what he needed. Before Orion parts to return to Iacon, the three spent together as the two mechs recounted what the other wanted to know of. I listened intently to their stories of adventure and places they've been, keeping to myself that I have done my own explorations when Megatronus wasn't around or was simply busy. Then Orion turned to me, asking.

"May I ask where did you get that? It is rather unusual and I've never seen any other use one"

"Oh! This?" I held part of my cloak as Orion nodded.

"It's been with me as long as I can remember even when I was created and laid my optics on Sire" I explained, smiling at the thought of Sire.

"And where is your Sire?" Orion asked uncertainly, hearing sparklings in the past vorns being abandoned or terminated due to some reasons and knowing of the fact that me and Megatronus aren't truly related.

"In our planet's core of course. Primus is a really great Sire! Speaking of which, I would be visiting him soon at the Well of the Allspark" I chirped happily.

Orion turned to look at Megatronus who simply shrugged. The exchange was interrupted by a commotion just outside.

"Tell your corrupt _leader_ to take his fraggin' business elsewhere!" A mech just outside the establishment we were in, shouted in anger at the Iaconian guards who came for whatever orders they were told to fulfill.

"You act all high and mighty before us. Don't you know who we are?" The first guard stood tall before the smaller mech as if showing off his Autobot insignia as a sign of superiority.

"You Autobot slag should just leave us alone!" The same guard snapped at the smaller mech's verbal assault and along with his fellow guard were they about to do him in as the local mech got smacked on the helm with their blasters.

The mech of Kaon stumbled back to the ground from the impact, holding his freshly dented helm, dizzy from the strong backlash.

"Anything else you want to say?" The other guard pointed his blaster at the mech's faceplate.

"What in Cybertron are you doing?!" A femmes voice rang in the rather unusually silent area as she pushed the blaster aside and knelt down to hold the assaulted mech's helm with a gentle servo.

Megatronus and Orion who were observing within the store were shocked at my interference and it was all too sudden at that.

"J!" Megatronus exclaimed.

"How dare you assault one of your brothers! Have you no spark towards your own brethren?!" I continued to berate the two Autobot guards then turned to the other three Autobots who simply stood there just watching.

"And you three! Have you no shame? Just watching your comrades beat him for fighting for his own land! What if this situation is reversed? What then?" Wanting to hear their answers for such actions, I looked at them sternly.

"You're no different from them. Just mere scrap for spare parts" The second guard spoke.

"You wear strange accessories for a Cybertronian" The first guard flicked my cloak with his blaster, noticing as well that it conceals most of my chasis but I held my gaze, fixed on the mech.

"It makes you look more suspicious, especially since one would think that you're hiding weapons underneath" The same mech spoke with suspicion as he held the blasters point blank at my faceplate.

My optics blazed with courage as I held my ground, my gaze still fixed at the guard.

The mech beside me fled, not wanting to be in the line of fire.

"I must stop this madness" Megatronus declared and left his seat only to be pulled back by Orion.

"These mechs don't seem to see optic to optic on those who reside within Kaon. Let me handle this" Megatronus stared into the optics of his friend and nodded.

Orion left to seize the growing tension outside.

"Any last words, scrap heap?" The first guard grinned as his digit slowly slipped to squeeze on his blaster's trigger.

"Halt!"

The mechs turned to look at the mech who dares to challenge their authority.

"I apologize for her actions. Although her reasoning is sound and that our fellow brethren of Kaon have rights" Orion continued to speak.

The two guards laughed.

"What's this? A fellow Autobot protecting these insolent _rusts!_ " The first guard proceeded to hit me with his blaster when a black servo caught and held it, preventing the assault.

"That's enough" A gruff voice with commanding authority ordered.

"C-commander Ironhide!" The Autobot guards stood straight with respect towards their commanding officer.

The red and black Autobot helped me up as I nodded a thank you.

"Ah apologize foh these new sparks who just got out a the assembly line. They be a given strict punishments foh their actions" Ironhide glared at the young Autobot mechs lined up before him, he especially looked sternly at the two who caused such a scene.

They both looked away in anger. Their helms shot up in defense when I approached their commander in a very close proximity thinking I'd attack him.

"Please do inculcate in them that we are all brothers" I looked hopingly and pleadingly at the Autobot commander.

He gave a smile and spoke.

"Indeed a will" He then turned to the young mechs.

"Move out!"

The young guards followed behind their commander who passed Orion with a nod and left in their alt modes. Megatronus then approached us with worry and scolded us both for what we did much to the surprise of Orion who got caught in with what I did. I giggled at the red and blue mech's reaction to which Megatronus then pulled us in a group hug.

.

Optimus smiled under his mouth guard from the memory as his commanders continued to debate on the matter with regards of the human femme's fate. Out of nowhere, J – the Cybertronian femmes voice from a distant past echoed in his processors.

 _"How many factions there may be, my spark will always be with all our brothers!"_

Optimus then offlined his optics, deep in thought then onlined his optics again and announced.

"We'll let the human femme follow what she chooses"

The Autobot commanders looked at their leader in shock with the decision given.

"But Optimus. Be reasonable. She won't live long under those Decepticreeps" Ironhide voiced out.

"I second that decision" Prowl agreed with Optimus's statement after picking up his brain module.

"Ya can't both be serious" Jazz commented and continued to say. "Prowl, I understand but Optimus?"

"I will take full responsibility as to whatever happens to her" Optimus stated and the commanders fell silent.

For their leader's very claim is something they should follow.

.

Two days passed since the _A.I. rebellion_. I underwent Hook's treatment for those past few days and my eye sight seems to improve. I noticed his ability to be somewhat similar to mine only it takes much more time depending on the damage. I asked him on my first session of treatment where he learned such ability and this is what he said.

"It's called a sigma ability bestowed by Primus himself on selected few. Just like how Skywarp is the only Transformer with warping abilities" He explained disregarding the portion of a femme which he indeed confirmed that I was her reincarnation or some nonsense belief like that passing part of her ability to him.

This sigma ability intrigues me and I ought to find out more about it. However, what bothers me is as to why Hook told me that such ability was to be kept a secret as well as mine.

Will Hook's fellow bots try and experiment on him due to the fact that he had such powers? But Skywarp freely uses his and no tests were being executed on him.

I decided to follow what Hook said as I grimaced with the thought of succumbing into experiments myself under the hands of the very people I protected. Rage boiled within me but I kept my cool as I breathed in and exhaled whilst thinking of happy thoughts. I grinned and left to look for the twins that are very close to my heart.

"Hurry Frenzy or we'll be caught!" Rumble hurried along with his twin as they ran pass me.

"Sorry J! Gotta run! We're heading out!" Frenzy quickly said.

"Shush Frenzy. You just told Soundwave our plans!" Rumble scolded.

"Slag!"

Those were the last I've heard of them and soon found out from Megatron himself that they're being punished. I asked him then as to who would be guiding me around since I could only make blurry colors but it's still like a smudge of hues that blends with the background.

He chuckled and made me guess the bot who _stood_ before me in silence.

I got it on my first guess.

"It's Ravage, isn't it?"

I got a nudge from a muzzle, indicating it's time to go but I glanced back at the leader, determined to get an approval of joining them on their next _activity_.

"I'd like to participate on your next mission. Blinded or not, I will take no for an answer. I– "

"Very well"

"What?"

"You will join tomorrow's raid. Get yourself checked by Hook and be ready within a breem. Ravage will escort you to the war room for further instructions"

My blurred eyes grew wide with excitement to finally be able to help and contribute for them as I gave a quick bow of gratitude.

"Thank you brother!"

Megatron seemed to smile when a sound of a thud was heard.

I laughed sheepishly at the wall I came in contact with due to my excitement as Ravage nudged me towards the door with instructions that would lead me to it.

I went to Hook as per instruction and had a short treatment session after persuading Ravage that we needed privacy to conceal our secret.

Heading back to my quarters was a challenge as I blindly walked along the hallways, clumsily hitting walls and flailing my arms in front of me like a zombie.

Rolling his optics, Ravage then ran into me as he nudged me up slightly to land and ride on his back. He then told me to hold tight as he dashed for my quarters.

Again, I persuaded him for privacy, shooing him out with a couple flicks on my wrist.

"Shoo! Shoo!"

To which Ravage growled at me.

I donned on a black and blue double belt asymmetric skirt topped with a gray oracle cloak with blue long sleeves and pants complimented with combat boots and fingerless gloves. I then ripped the ends of the cloak and wrapped it over my eyes.

* * *

 **J:** Brother…Sister… He… She… In this universe, they are genderless… I just have to do so for y'all to not get confused or somethin'.

I got an art ready on how I look like at the end of this chap. It's in my Deviantart account entitled, 'Ya Got A Death Wish?' (Although it's without the blindfold…)

 **2/1/18  
Posted 3/22/18  
Transformers © Hasbro**


	27. CH27: Short-lived

**CH27: Short-lived**

"I can't believe I'm actually going! We're gonna have fun terminating soulz Skywarp!" I chirped in excitement, strapped onto one of the teleporter's seat.

"Heh! Glad you enjoy what I do best" The tri colored purple Seeker replied with pride.

"Another thing, I thought Screameh reverted back to his original frame. To think he just uses a holographic projection of his former self over him to hide his oh so majestic toothpick figure" I recalled our meeting back at the war room where I also argued my point of joining in their mission to which the Air Commander is totally against wasting time over a fleshy such as I.

"Too bad. He's going to lead us to victory in such an _unmajestic_ femme looking disguise"

"Un?..." I looked at his controls with my damaged sight, wide eyed.

We both burst out laughing.

"You do know you're both loud enough that not only Starscream heard your conversation" A blue jet flew close Skywarp as we heard snickers from the Coneheads even with them flying on air.

 _Starscream_ on the other hand in his F-16 Fighting Falcon alt mode flew further away from us, clearly muttering some swears and whatnot.

"How long 'til we reach our destination?" I asked.

"Three breems from now" Thundercracker replied.

"Three what?"

"Half an hour estimate"

"You could have said so instead of the nonsense jargon you just mentioned" I pointed out. "Anyways, thanks!"

"By the way, you haven't slept since we took off from base" Skywarp asked.

"It's because I'm excited. Not only that, I don't sleep every night like every _human_ does" I told them as a matter of fact, rolling my eyes from the word human.

.

At the targeted oil rig, workers occupied themselves with their jobs soiled in grease on their hands and clothes. Sweat trickled down their faces from the warm atmosphere that enveloped the environment they toiled in. The sound of jets in the distance caught their attention as they paused to look up at the sky, simply awaiting not just one jet but many to pass by. One of the workers removed his headwear and squinted his eyes as he observed.

"I've never seen jets in those kind of paint job before"

"Look! The aircraft leading them is peculiar!" Another pointed with a finger.

"Strangely from a movie if you ask me. Perhaps they're filming this at the moment" The guy next to the one pointing spoke.

"I wonder what movie it would be?" Another commented.

They then saw something or _someone_ ejected from the purple jet.

.

"What in the pit?!" _Starscream_ spat as I momentarily dropped in front of him and plummeted from the cloudless sky to the man made machines below.

"Did you just?..." Thundercracker started.

"What? She asked for it" Skywarp would have grinned but his alt mode concealed this.

A loud clang ended denting one of the tall oil tanks as the people on the ground looked up to see what ejected from the jets without any parachute and fell as gravity pulled down the object.

"Surrender your soulz and DIE!" I declared as one of them ran to radio for help or probably for an inquiry about a movie being recorded along the area but my sword pierced through him, preventing such attempt, his eyes wide and his grip loosened, dropping the receiver.

"Anyone else who wishes to join this unfortunate soul?" I asked just beside the stabbed man and pulled out my sword from the already lifeless body.

The workers who looked on to where I previously stood were startled to find me beside my first victim. Fear shot through their being for the murder I've done and it heightened especially when the jets that flew above transformed into their root modes in a smooth transition and landing. Some scattered like ants while others froze still like that of statues. I believe one of them even peed in his pants, terrified of the sudden invasion.

"How lovely… They scattered like ants. As my mission dictates, no witnesses!" I announced with glee as I ran towards the fleeing bunch.

"You fleshies are going nowhere" Skywarp blocked their exit as I took them out one by one with Skywarp's lousy instructions.

"No. No! Your other left!" Skywarp barked at me as I snapped back in response.

"You're confusing me! I'll just rely on their movements instead"

Thundercracker didn't quite like how we enjoyed carnage that much but he seems to not quite care for these flightless creatures nonetheless. Though he would have opted with a much more cleaner method.

As the runners were terminated, all that's left were the frozen statues. While Skywarp and I handled the fleshies, Megatron and the others have been gathering fuel and converted them into energon. These in turn were loaded onto Octane and Astrotrain whom are capable of transporting goods and passengers as they were filled up in their aerial modes.

Taking out the last of the fleshies, I was suddenly picked up from my coat as I was unceremoniously dropped onto one of the seats of a space shuttle.

"Oof! Hey!" I shouted.

"Sorry J. Megatron's orders. We'll take it from here now that you've taken care of the humans." Thundercracker told me sympathetically.

"What? I thought we'd go through this until we all get back. This is so unfair!" I huffed in my seat.

"See ya later J!" I heard Skywarp say before Astrotrain took off heading back to base alongside Octane.

.

At the Autobot base, Teletraan I alerted the resident mechs of the Ark as the bots assembled before their leader. The mechs gathered in the room were viewing what the semi sentient computer has been recording live – An oil rig being raided by Decepticons. Jazz then zoomed in on the scene and they witnessed the slaughter of men from the hands of the very human girl they were keen on retrieving from their enemies.

Sunstreaker was filled with hate the moment he saw me on the screen and looked forward to clash with me again. Sideswipe glanced at his twin, feeling the tension and brushed shoulders to calm him as they looked on at the screen. The crimson lambo was not completely repaired or even rid of the taint that his spark has undergone but due to his persistence and the gold lambo's daily presence in the med bay, Ratchet merely allowed Sideswipe to roam within the Ark only, have his daily checkups and is excused from any duties which was not a problem with Optimus.

The mechs obviously didn't like what was happening. All the more when they have found my enjoyment and delight in doing so. Mechs started regretting their previous sympathy towards my getting involved with the bad guys but most of all, the shock of such revelation struck certain mechs such as Hound, Ironhide, Jazz, Bumblebee, Powerglide, Seaspray and Optimus who have been defending my rights. They were all fond of the planet's natives with exceptions to few bots who do not wish to involve themselves with such and they as well have gained comrades all the same.

They dispatched to seize Megatron and his soldiers even though they were already too late to save human lives. Sunstreaker insisted he join but Prowl strictly forbade him for he knew who he was after.

"I'm sorry Sunstreaker but your judgement is clouded by your anger which would lead to an undesirable outcome. You must remain here and guard the Ark along with our brethren" The Autobot leader's optics fell on the crimson twin, making another point of reason for his stay.

The assembled team then rolled out.

Sideswipe simply placed a servo on his twin's shoulder, shaking his helm.

"You don't have to hold a grudge on her for doing this to me"

"Tch!" The golden lambo slowly turned back to go in the Ark with gritted denta.

As soon as the Autobots arrived, their actions were not fueled by revenge but from their determination and ability to save more lives in the future.

"Megatron, you who have done so much damage not only to our home but to this wonderful planet shall cease with such relentless acts. Must you include J into decimating in your place!"

Megatron got slashed across his chest plates not expecting the sudden outburst from his rival. He grinned.

"Truly you are soft sparked to find interest in these insignificant specks. Although your sudden outburst towards this planet's J amuses me"

"And what if she truly is _the one_ " Optimus implied.

"What are you trying to imply?" Megatron narrowed his optics as he looked on towards his foe.

"You very well know what I mean" Optimus took hold of Megatron's servo which was about to gain contact on his helm and gave the gladiator a punch that felled him.

"Hopefully you would realize your mistake that won't further into lamentation" Optimus looked down at the gladiator, his expression unreadable.

A shot from Skywarp whizzed by the Autobot leader to which he dodged with not much effort that gave Megatron the chance to pick himself from the ground and withdrew from the battle along with the rest of the Decepticons.

Meanwhile, an encouraging exchange between Ironhide and _Starscream in disguise_ occurred without the others knowing but one that goes as planned on the Decepticon's side.

"Listen ta me here. We're not enemies" Ironhide insisted towards the slim and defensive seeker _femme_.

"You're better safe with us I tell ya. Ya do know what they done ta our home. Ya don't have ta continue living like this. Come ta us. We been tryin' ta bring energon ta Cybertron. 'Tis hard but we'll push through this" The usual mech who prefers action over words continued to coax the flier to leave the Decepticons.

The tense seeker then relaxed and placed away _her_ arm missiles. _She_ suddenly trembled in fear and begged the case hardened mech to help _her_.

"Oh please do something. The mechs at the Nemesis are insufferable. I don't know if I could hold out much longer. Megatron… Oh Lord Megatron would have my spark right now if he sees me colluding with you! I just want to go home to Cybertron and have no worries with energon" _Starscream in disguise_ as we know, looked at Ironhide pleadingly with _her_ servos clasped together, hoping for assistance.

"Dontcha worry now. We Autobots will get ya out of this mess" Ironhide placed both servos on _her_ shoulder plates.

 _'Heh. How gullible Autobots are and their slagging codes. I could simply terminate him right this moment but frag that Megatron if I don't do this…'_ Starscream thought with a smirk then grimaced in the end.

He then sported a thankful look.

"Oh thank you! Thank you!"

"Ya need not ta worry now. We just have ta steer clear from the others and when the Decepticons retreat, we'll be joining the Autobots back ta the Ark" Ironhide smiled reassuringly at the same time triumphantly in finally gaining _her_ trust.

"I can't go yet" _She_ withdrew from Ironhide's hold, shaking _her_ helm.

"Why not?"

"I have to do something first before I join you at the Ark"

"Prolonging your stay with the Decepticons would a make matters worst" Ironhide tried to convince _her_ that it is at that moment that _she's_ supposed to join them.

"I can't… You wouldn't understand. There's something I need to do. I'll join you on the next raid, I promise" _She_ suggested.

"But-"

"I trusted you. Won't you trust me in return?" _She_ looked at Ironhide hopingly and the case hardened mech gave in with a heavy sigh.

"A'right but make sure ta steer away from trouble. I'll be expecting ya soon"

"Thank you!" _She_ hugged him which made _Starscream_ cringe for doing so. He would have also purged at that moment but he kept it all in.

 _Starscream_ separated from Ironhide, took a couple of steps back with a smile and just on cue, the signal of retreat was heard and _she_ transformed into _her_ alt mode and joined the group of fliers on the rear end but kept _her_ distance.

The retreating Decepticons led by their leader were headed back to their base. What seemed to be their victory especially in succeeding in taking more energon than expected had Megatron lost with the words of the Prime.

He contemplated as to why he didn't retaliate and pummel Optimus back then when he had the chance. He never did listen to what the Prime has to preach but the implications seem to bother him especially when his rival acted differently from his usual teachings and nonsense chatter. It may have been the same unimportant crap but could it be true that the human femme is some kind of reincarnation of the one he knew. He is not quite the mech to believe much in Primus but would it be possible that Optimus has sensed something he cannot like how the Primes are connected with the Matrix which in turn is a conduit of not only just power from Primus but also a way of communication with their planet's core that's also linked with the All Spark itself where the Cybertronian femme – Jhan Li has gone to after being terminated.

Indeed that such theory muddled his processors though he strongly doubts that this human femme would be the one who cherishes life and risking hers to save another. The similarity of calling others her brothers may be a plus but then he refuses to see her _again_ especially not in a form of an inferior being.

He then tossed those thoughts and data to the back of his processors as he focused on what he is currently handling.

* * *

 **J:** Oh no… Cybertron ain't dead yet. It's just overrun by Decepticons. For now… Starscream _really_ is some drama queen here. Lucky for Starscream, the exchange somewhat took a while but it took more than that to him and right this moment, he's still at the washracks holding up a very long line of mechs waiting for their turn to wash away the planet's _impurities_ and that includes Autobot _cooties_. XD Le gasp! Megaton's thinking! That's dangerous! :0

 **J & Draqx: **Congratz to our _dear_ reader who guessed one of the mechs in **_CH18: A Medic's Vow!_** Truly you got it right. As requested!…

 **J:** …I have drawn Chop Shop and is now posted in my DA account under the title **_Energon Droplets_.**

 **Draqx:** Now ya know the guessing game is foh real! You may still have a chance. _That is, if you date with me_ ~ *whispers in your ear and winks at ya* So go ahead and PM or comment in any chapter or account of ours~

 **J:** By the way, the next chap would be on the other published story entitled **_Whatever You Do, Don't…_ **It's about me meeting Swindle and as to what happens in the Nemesis during the week absence of Rumble and Frenzy as they take punishment on what they have done.

 **3/23,31/18; 4/3/18  
Posted 4/8/18  
Transformers © Hasbro**


	28. CH28: Phony Friendship or A Pet Of A Pet

**CH28: Phony Friendship / A Pet Of A Pet**

The sound of Astrotrain's cargo hold hissed open, revealing a cross human femme who stomped down the ramp and straight into the open clearing towards the dull purple colors of the Nemesis. No words were exchanged as Octane and Astrotrain unloaded their cargo like nothing happened even with the noise and crashes within the hallways to which their human _ally_ was headed.

"Stupid rules, stupid orders! Stupid- Oof!" I tripped and fell on my face whilst muttering.

"Stupid eyesight!" I blamed the ceiling, shaking my fist.

"Oh hey there J! Back already from the mission? Hook's expecting you by the way" Scavenger approached me rather cheerfully.

"You should be care-"

"Stop fraggin' ordering me around, Bone _head_! I know what to do!" I snapped at the Constructicon, making him surprised with my sudden outburst.

"Instead of just standing there and spouting commands like I'm some fraggin' trooper, why don't you bring me to the med bay!" I pointed opposite from where Scavenger actually stood.

He frowned at my verbal assaults and shrugged it off, thinking that something else ticked me off and that he was just there to take the negative energy. He offered a servo before me and I boarded it in heated silence.

Scavenger placed me down gently at the med table and spoke softly.

"It's Scavenger by the way. Not Bonecrusher"

I momentarily jerked, realizing I've chewed out Scavenger who is not at fault for my childish outbursts and mistaken him for Bonecrusher. Not to mention, he was the only mech among the Constructicon's who was friendly enough to me. I was about to apologize but the sound of metal doors closing and the distant pedesteps made me gape like a fish who functions by opening and closing its mouth.

"You'll definitely fit in with the aquatic craniates vertebrates" Hook commented and I flashed him a glare with my damaged eyes then crossed my arms looking away from where he stood.

"Just get on with it"

"You don't seem like your usual self" Hook stood beside the med table I was seated on and gave him the silent treatment.

Not like he deserves it or anything. I was just not in the mood at the moment so Hook decided to keep talking.

 _'Great…'_ I thought.

"You femmes are just so complicated you know. Though I get you're frustrated in how things don't go your way. Slag, look at Longhaul. He wants to battle as much as you do and yet he does what he was asked for even with all his muttering and complaints. He may not get what he wants but his actions prove to give us the benefit no matter how he doesn't want to admit it. His act of doing so means he understood how vital his function is for the cause and once we go for battle, he'll give everything he's got every chance he gets"

"So you're saying I should make the most of things? And… My purpose… is to be your people's guardian… Of course!" I huffed a sigh as a smile crept on my face.

"If that's what you've chosen to do"

"Heck yeah! It would be such a bore if you guys weren't around at all, I'd be picking soulz the rest of my life! Now that's not how one should live" I rambled things that Hook didn't comprehend but was nonetheless grateful to have finally found a missing piece – a lost star from their galaxy. Even though the personality is somewhat twisted from the one they knew.

"Two more days of treatment and you'd finally get visuals"

I brightened by the news and stood, declaring.

"From this day forth, I'll be the supposed guardian I should be!"

I summoned a certain midnight black male reptile without Hook noticing and that very creature blended in the very dark environment he appeared from. I picked him up from the corner as he automatically turned invisible before Hook could see. In truth, Hook witnessed but pretended not to as he pondered why it suddenly appeared there and that I seem to be familiar with it. I placed the reptile on my head which looked like I'm simply stretching before the surgeon.

"Well, I better head back to my quarters. Rumble and Frenzy await. Oh wait… They're both being held against their wills…" I put a hand on my lips, recalling the twins being punished.

"Thanks Hook! See ya tomorrow!" I waved goodbye as I stepped out of the room and searched for Scavenger, now that I could see with the use of my companion's eyes.

Though it seems to me that I'm taller, after all, the creature was on top of my head and the feeling is like when one uses an Oculus rift. Only this works with total body movement. The drawback however is when my borrowed pairs of eyes would move a lot while I'm in one place. Now that would be a very awful experience.

Here I am, walking back to my quarters after seeing that Scavenger wasn't around the med bay at all so I decided to give a better apology the next time I meet him.

Laserbeak who was flying back from his usual and recent espionage caught the attention of the creature on top of my head. He flew after the condor with quick precision like a predator to a prey.

I was surprised with the sudden change of scenery as if riding on a roller coaster. I teetered like some kind of drunk person and shouted.

"Void!" I felt the bile in my stomach rising so I broke my link with Void's vision. The last thing I recall from Void's vision was the washracks so I ran in that direction, trying to keep my food in. Engulfed with a blurry vision once more, I ran into what I believe was the washrack's entrance but bumped on the door's ledge while it slid open. That sort of triggered my moment's release of my lunch.

The vomit spilled on the metal floor. Or was it? Did my eyes deceive me? The floor somewhat shifted back there or is it that I'm merely dizzy. Although my already sour gut tells me otherwise when the very _mech_ before me hissed with ferocity and meant to harm me at that moment.

"Filthy, disgusting glitched spawn of a fleshling! You dare purge your tanks on me?!"

I flinched from the loud screechy voice that suddenly swatted a servo at my direction which I thankfully dodged on time as I hurried out to escape any further drama and hid on one of the few secret crawl spaces that Rumble and Frenzy showed me for pranks as well as getaways. I held my breath and made myself smaller as I heard stilettos that clicked nearby and pass my hiding spot. Through experience, I remained silent and kept my breathing to a minimum as two minutes passed which marked my time to not move out but crawl back more and exit elsewhere or face a very cross _femme_.

Meanwhile at some hallway, Void excitedly followed Laserbeak who entered the _throne room_ but the metal door closed on Void's snout making him bounce back and momentarily reveal himself before he became invisible again as he shook his snout from the pain.

He then perked up and noticed that I wasn't around so he flew along the hallways in search of me. He sniffed the air and took in my recent scent and followed it.

I exited the crawl space I was in and received a tackle from Void. At first I thought it was some mech kicking me with a pede but the nuzzles I received tell me otherwise.

"Alright, alright. That's enough" I returned his affections by rubbing my nose on my invisible companion's snout then booped him with a finger.

"Don't you ever fly off like that! None of them even know you're here. So let's be hush about it. Now be a good companion and guide me with your sight"

Void nestled on top of my head and I linked my vision with his eyes.

I was then nearing my quarters when Ravage greeted me with a frown.

"You were supposed to be here a breem ago!"

"Let's say I had trouble…" I shrugged.

Ravage then paused picking up a new scent instead of berating me once again and sniffed in front of me which made him reel back in disgust.

"What in the pit? Did you just–"

"Yes, I purged my tanks as you bots say" I sighed.

Ravage also picked up a different scent but didn't ask since it was all over me.

"I'll have to freshen myself then with some h2o"

We both entered my quarters as I took a flask filled with water. Ravage jumped on the berth and made himself comfortable while I refreshed myself. I then joined Ravage on the berth but far away from him to the point I was near the edge to avoid him finding out about Void's presence.

.

 _*** The following paragraphs are from Whatever You Do, Don't… 2 Ask Swindle For Anything but rewritten and shortened for this chapter ***_

I got bored one day and finally got my vision back and it's good to see everything and every mech. Void on the other hand stayed in my quarters, resting, still invisible just to make sure no one would notice especially Ravage who kept silent even when one could notice his frequent sniffing.

I crossed paths with Skywarp and called out to him but he seemed to brush me off as if intentionally ignoring me and left me with a name who could help me get the items I needed on _fleshling_ island. And that name was… Swindle.

I don't know who this mech was and what he looks like. Fortunately, Thundercracker gave me visuals of this mech along with information as to where Swindle usually frequents and that was in this very loud and raucous room I am in now.

The mechs were too engrossed with their gory human arena that they didn't even notice my presence at all. All except for one or should I say three short mechs. I bumped into one of them during my search.

"S-sorry" I mumbled, still focused on locating Swindle as I floated among the sea of roaring mechs.

Viewfinder nudged his two comrades and signaled them with his helm to look at their human guest.

"This looks interesting" Spyglass grinned as the two dragged Spectro to a better view of things.

The Reflector trio settled at the highest object they could perch on in the room. Cheers roared as the event of the human arena has come close to the final round. Chants of encouragement were heard from different onlookers.

"Kill! Kill!"

"Terminate it!"

"Scrap that insect!"

The room suddenly fell into silence as the bulky human lay atop the smaller one from a final strike. Blood trickled from the bodies as disappointed comments floated across the room that the two died in battle. Movement was then spotted to reveal the smaller one gasping for air, shaking from a near death experience and pulled out the rod from the dead body as he held it like some trophy of victory.

Swindle was happy with the profits he gained yet frowned remembering that I got an ace in his games. I spoke of a favor which Swindle immediately agreed to with a shake of his digit with my puny hand.

Little did we know that our somewhat _harmless_ agreement was documented by the Reflector trio who separated from their camera alt mode and exchanged grins, cooking whatever sinister scheme they got as a form of smugness towards the bigger mechs.

Swindle took me back to my quarters which was a _gentlemech_ of him, bringing as well the energon cubes I've won making sure they're out of the optics of Soundwave of course.

Void seemed to have hidden before we would have entered which was a relief since I wouldn't want him accidentally crushed or be reported.

"About the favor…" I started to speak.

"Ah yes. What would it be?" Swindle asked.

"Well… I'd like you to get me some few things _in the land of the fleshies._ Think you could handle that?" I handed him the list, using the only data pad I had left which contained Cybertron's history.

He skimmed the list and narrowed his optics, nodding to himself.

"So… Is it a go?"

"I can acquire all of this for you" He grinned.

"That's awesome of you Swindle! Thanks!" I exclaimed with joy.

"Don't thank me yet" Swindle turned to leave and before the metal doors from my room shut, he mumbled with a smirk.

"Cause you got a lot to thank me for"

A soft thud came from the floor and I found Ravage approaching me and looked up to where I perched.

"You finally left your hamster tube" I commented.

"Lord Megatron told you not to wander off and associate with the other mechs without supervision" Ravage ignored my comment and sternly reminded me of a stupid rule that says I couldn't take care of myself.

I rolled my eyes.

"Speaking of which, you were there" I pointed out.

Ravage was then on top of the berth, sitting.

"I wouldn't rely on Swindle that much if I were you"

"Pfft! You're just jealous that I didn't choose you. _Babysitter_ " I teased whilst lying down on my chest, elbows propped, resting my head on my hands.

Ravage growled.

"Don't say I didn't warn you"

"I won't admit _nothing_ " I replied, now lying on my back as I stared at the usual purple ceiling.

A few hours later, Swindle entered having Ravage, who was lying down on the berth kept an optic on the opportunistic Combaticon.

"Here you are. I've checked the entire list on this data pad" He handed the device back to me along with a bag containing the items I've indicated to be _bought_.

"Sweet! Now it wouldn't be a bore to listen to Ravage's nonsense jargon"

Ravage shot me a glare as I pulled out a music player with headphones from the 80s, grinning.

"Alright! Some decent food at last! The energon seem to taste like slag to me if I keep consuming it" I said aloud, not bothering if I'd hit any circuits that moment as I turned to Swindle.

"I bet you've raided a whole establishment and killed off thousands of fleshies"

Snapping out of his stupor upon hearing the word _bet_ made Swindle perk up. Old habits die hard after all. For bots, I guess it would be in their programming.

"It would be less than a thousand. What's your wager?" He eagerly started some kind of deal. More like a scam.

"Uhh… You do know that it was you who was there, so of course you're right and no, it's not a serious bet. I'm just saying…" I pointed out as I brought out another item.

It was a video game console back from the 80s again.

Swindle frowned but immediately smiled knowing he has a wild card up his sleeves. If he had any... More likely it would be his subspace.

"You and your childish toys" Ravage commented from his perch, sitting.

"Hmph! Unlike you, you don't know how to keep mischief contained by just a simple distraction. To think you've lived millennia's not even knowing how to keep your sibs in line. After all, this would _probably_ help me and the twins avert our attention from pranks for the time being. Probably…" I grinned, my mind functioning with ideas of trouble and fun once Rumble and Frenzy are back and not this moody kitty cat who doesn't want to get his paws all wet.

I checked the rest of the contents in the bag and thanked Swindle for getting my _groceries_.

"You're always welcome to ask me for anything" Swindle said.

"We don't need any more of your services" Ravage spoke but I replied to Swindle in a cheery tone.

"Yosh! I'll look for you whenever then!" I gave a cat smile with a fist pump in the air.

"Ravage knows where to look for me" Swindle smirked at the cyber panther who returned a growl at him.

As soon as Swindle left the room, Ravage placed a paw before him, reciting another one of _his rules_.

"I will not lead you to that Combaticon when–"

I cut him off, declaring,

"I'll just ask somebot else"

And so I did the next day.

"Tee-Ceeee~" I lay on my back on the blue Seeker's shoulder as I bothered him from his duties by poking his cheekplates.

"Would you mind J, I'm on duty"

"Pfft! You _are_ alright" I laughed, much to his bewilderment as to what's funny about it.

Thundercracker sighed and turned to pick me up gently with a servo. I just let him and made myself lax along his careful digits. I simply stared at Thundercracker, everything around me upside down.

"What is it that you need?" Thundercracker asked patiently.

"I was thinking if you could take me to Swindle's quarters. Ya know… _you_ … take me _there_ since a certain moody kitty won't let me" I stuck out a tongue towards the aforementioned just across the room to which Thundercracker glanced back to see Ravage sitting in the middle of the room, watching me.

"Okay, but after my shift" He placed me down on the console as I rolled and sat up.

"Alright"

He then started to resume his work when I interrupted once again.

"When's that?"

The blue flier let out a heavy sigh as if answering was taxing so I just sat quietly and turned towards the monitor and silently deciphered… more like guess the words being typed by Thundercracker.

.

We were at the level of the gestalts and combiner's area right this moment and I'm happy enough that TC quickly finished his work after all my shifting just after a few minutes of silence. It did bother him so he wrapped up his reports, ending his shift earlier than expected.

"I thought you won't come, _Ravage_. Don't tell me you're afraid of your little corner already" I teasingly told the cyber panther's name as I looked down from Thundercracker's shoulder.

Ravage simply ignored me and padded alongside Thundercracker until we stopped before a door – specifically the Combaticon's quarters.

When the metal doors opened, we were met by a mech that had helicopter blades on his back.

"It's rather unusual to see you both here" The helicopter Combaticon's optics looked from Thundercracker to Ravage and then back at Thundercracker.

His optics then were on me and I felt uneasy from those crimson stares as if I was under a spotlight in a dark room most likely just facing the bad cop for a crime I haven't committed yet.

"Actually…" I raised a digit to make a point when a mech who was sitted on a Cybertronian sized couch spoke without even regarding to look at us as he was engrossed on a data pad.

"Swindle's quarters is the door on the far right"

We panned from the far left where the Combaticon leader sat to the very end of the area where a faded sign, obviously by two creative cassette twins that read _Swindle's Oddities_ with another set of words saying _aka Swindle's Corner_.

We heard voices within the solid confines of the said quarters as the metal doors slid open by three mechs taller than Rumble and Frenzy by a feet or two. It was the same mechs I bumped into during the human arena entertainment.

I wondered if they also asked Swindle for some deals and offers.

"Remember our deal Swindle" Viewfinder told the mech.

"Yes, Yes. Of course!" Swindle clasped his servos together before him as he smiled pleasantly at his _customers_.

The three left Swindle's quarters and took a glance at me for a few seconds as I gave them a friendly smile, waving at them. As soon as they left the room completely did Swindle notice us, especially me.

"Ah! I see you've come personally. Anything else you need?"

"Yep! I got some few listed!" I jumped down from Thundercracker's shoulder to Swindle's offered servo.

I turned to face my escorts, specifically Thundercracker for bringing me there.

"Thanks for your help TC! You can go do what you need to do now. I'll take it from here" I smiled at TC who seemed to hesitate leaving me behind with a comrade who reaps opportunities from another.

Not to mention Swindle's gestalt are not exactly the type who'd be patient around a human fleshy.

"Come on. Better leave her with her own choices" Ravage strode out of the room as Thundercracker glanced back to see me sticking out my tongue at the cyber panther.

The flier then followed suit, avoiding a seemingly psychotic Vortex grinning at them.

Swindle took me in, the door whooshing shut behind us. I jumped on the closest metallic platform and turned to face Swindle, arms clasped behind me.

"So… I have a few things I'd like you to obtain since I'm sort of _craving_ for nourishment other than energon once again, care to risk it? Or shall I sneak out with you if ever you need someone like me to confront them fleshies?"

Swindle looked baffled as he stared at me, not knowing that I have spoken of such before when he was in a daze or in his thoughts or something.

"You are being refueled with energon? And here I thought my last errand was for extra taste and ration in your daily fuel"

"Well, yeah. Since energon doesn't seem toxic to me nor your fellow mechs would care to provide me with food without using too much resources and breaking cover at the same time"

"You're bluffing" Swindle couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"I could prove it to you right now if you'd spare a few drops of it for me"

"Alright. This I like to see" Swindle took one of his hidden stash of _highgrade_ and offered a glass to me.

I _sniffed_ it out of habit and of suspicion even though I knew there is no scent, uncertain that it would be energon due to its slight color difference. I gave him an _are you kidding me_ look.

"This is highgrade…"

Swindle's optics grew wide not expecting that.

"How'd you know it's highgrade? It's almost the same blend as energon" He asked.

"Rumble and Frenzy tried to make me take a glass when I sensed their intent stares on me as I was about to drink it"

 ** _~~Flashback~~_**

I stopped midway into dumping the fuel into my _intakes_ , the glass tipped on my lips when I noticed the twins grinning and somewhat cheering me on. I put my glass away making the two frown in disappointment.

"Alright you two. Is this some kind of prank? Cause you two seemed too interested in me consuming _this_ " I shook the glass gently in a circular motion as my other hand was on my waist.

"Huh? We don't know what you're talking about" Frenzy said with a blank expression.

I glanced at Rumble who portrayed the same.

"If none of you are gonna tell me, I'm asking Soundwave" I started to head out of my quarters, the glass of what I believe was not energon swished along with my movements when Rumble blocked my exit.

"What's this?" I raised an eyebrow. "Are you trying to stop me from telling _your Sire_ of what I got here?" I presented the glass in front of him, taunting him to tell me and pulled it back towards me before the blue cassette could snatch it away from me.

"Alright! It's highgrade. Just don't tell Soundwave. If Megatron finds out that we've been stashing _one_ , we'd get in trouble" Rumble told me, annoyed.

"High… grade?..." I furrowed my eyebrows at them.

"It's equivalent to Earth's alcoholic beverage" Frenzy translated.

"You both are trying to get me drunk?!" I bursted.

"That's most likely a possibility. That is, unless your body can tolerate it" Rumble spoke.

"Aren't you a bit curious?" Frenzy then asked with a smile.

"Now that you mention it, I am but hell no! I won't consume something equivalent to beer. I never drank such in my life and never will I indulge myself into such. I don't even like wine"

"You're no fun" Rumble stated, bored, turning away from me.

"No _fun_ you say?" My lip twitched and I spilled the glass of highgrade on Rumble which led to us both engaging into more than just verbal assault, Frenzy standing on the sidelines simply enjoying the show.

 ** _~~End of Flashback~~_**

"I later found out that there are different types of energon such as engex" I finished.

"You're informed but not very well" Swindle spoke and continued to tell me more about it.

"However, engex is a rarity nowadays with the war going on and so far highgrade is one we could obtain along with energon. Although I know of some who are brewing engex from time to time. I sell it for them with additional charges and markup of course. After all, I'm the one risking everything here and not them" That last statement ruined my interest to try engex and deadpanned at the Combaticon.

Swindle noticed my blank expression as well as his mistake so he hopped back to our main purpose.

"So… that list of things you wish for me to obtain? You can keep the highgrade by the way" His servos clasped together in front of him while leaning towards me.

"No thanks!" I handed the glass of highgrade back and pulled out a data pad with my new list before him.

"These are what I'd like you to acquire for me as well as some food which is also listed below the materials I need" I indicated with my finger on the device's screen.

"Of course! I'll return the next day with everything you've listed" Swindle grinned.

"Great! Are you sure it's okay? I mean… there _is_ a price on those things right? And your services may also be something worth paying for" I somewhat inquired due to the way he spoke about engex.

"Nonsense! Everything's good. I'll get you your merchandise and it'll be a cinch" Swindle tried to evade my questions as he led me out of his quarters with a smile.

Returning the smile, I walked out of his quarters and faced somebot else's pede. I looked up to see who it might be and it was the same mech with helicopter blades on his back the moment we entered the quarters of the Combaticons.

"Hello there!" I greeted the grinning mech who was rather bent down to study me closely.

"Is… there a problem?" I tilted my head to the side, not noticing his servo slowly reaching to grab me from the side.

A voice interrupted our awkward moment.

"Vortex, what are you doing?" The Combaticon leader, Onslaught just went out of his quarters to witness his subordinate planning on probably doing some interrogations towards the puny fleshy.

"I was just observing the squishy closely" Vortex answered but his intentions were clearly known by Onslaught.

"Leave that fleshy be. For all we know, its caretaker is bound to be close by and it would be a mighty offense if one would defy orders"

Vortex frowned and stood upright then stepped aside to let me pass.

"Uhh… Okay? Thanks?" I said uncertainly towards Onslaught then headed out.

Left alone together at the Combaticon's area except for Swindle who's locked in his own quarters, Onslaught looked at Vortex sternly.

"We have the right to know why Lord Megatron keeps such a thing inside the Nemesis and roaming around it much more mingle with our fellow comrades, don't we?" Vortex reasoned.

Onslaught glared at him as if it was an insult which made the flier lower his helm.

.

The door to my quarters swished open, revealing Ravage and Swindle. I looked up from reading and excitedly jumped down from the berth and rummaged through the bag of goods the moment Swindle placed it down the table.

"Let's see…" My eyes sparkled at the first item I took out.

"Choclit! It's been a while since I had one of these!" I chomped a small piece of the unwrapped chocolate bar and exclaimed.

"Oishi~ (Delicious~)" I continued to consume the whole bar then moved to open another"

"Isn't that sweets made out of Theobroma cacao seeds that are roasted, ground and made into many forms such as liquid, paste or blocks which is commonly known as chocolate? You do know it gives you 540 calories in every 100 grams. Too much consumption would lead to heartburn and obesi–" Ravage informed but was interrupted by me before he could finish.

"Oh hush up kitty. Everyone has to spoil themselves sometimes. Like you mechs and your highgrades so don't judge me"

Ravage growled and stalked over on the berth and settled down, glaring at me.

"Ignore the feline Swindle. He's just demanding attention for holing in the darkness for too long" I chomped on the sweet bar as I rummaged through the bag once more, Swindle simply smiled at my sassy comeback.

"Awesome! You even got the latest in this _primitive_ time!" I plugged in the console on the screen I had Rumble and Frenzy "borrow" from a certain egotistic Seeker's quarters and added a cartridge to input the game. It was an adventure type of game.

"Care to join me Swindle?" I handed the Combaticon one of the controls.

"Well… If you're not busy that is…"

Swindle gave me a smile and sat beside me. I started the game. The game consisted of a level-up, business and boss battle system. Swindle enjoyed scamming other adventurers and NPC's and was rather overpricing his merchandise, even tried to sell to the highest bidders. I was surprised to find an intricate game at this time and dimension. I have a guess that Swindle tweaked its programs before handing them over to me which is rather cool. Nonetheless, I enjoyed it with Swindle and that's what matters most. Unlike some moody kitten pointing out things to me that some parts are in truth a reality as he glared down at Swindle who returned Ravage's with a smirk. I was too engrossed with the game to notice this as I shouted.

"Hey! That's not fair Swindle! Are you trying to con me?! That's too overpriced… and with interest? Are you kidding me? I thought we're both in the same team. Have a heart err… spark will you?" I puffed my cheeks, looking at Swindle then back at the game as I checked the item's info just now after trading with Swindle back in the beginning of the game.

"No wonder I've been losing gold all this time. I thought it was just a glitch in the game…"

And thus our bonding as friends continued.

Ravage was always warning me to avoid Swindle as well as his services but I warded the cyber panther off with my own snarls so there was a time I spent most of my time in Swindle's quarters instead. Ravage let me be, telling me that I'd regret things anyway. All the cyber panther got from me was my snobbish attitude and teasing remarks as I went with what I chose to do.

There was one time I'd had another argument the same day with Ravage that made me stomp, steaming towards Swindle's quarters until I heard a heated conversation within as I hid myself in the Combaticon's area.

"I already gave you what I owe. What else would you want from me?" A voice which was from my Combaticon friend asked in rising anger.

"You know you still owe us plenty. You don't want Megatron to know of your recent adventures and deals, don't you?" Another bot blackmailed whom they all know as Viewfinder.

"Tch! Meet me at the usual spot in a joor."

"You better not be late" Viewfinder headed for the exit followed by the other two separate parts of the Reflector trio, Viewfinder and Spyglass were giving a toothy grin as Spectro just grinned since his fellow mechs are doing so.

I hid where they won't see me as I made myself invisible, hoping they won't use their sensors. Fortunately, they were more focused on what they have gained back in Swindle's quarters. I watched them head out as I glanced back to see Swindle somewhat venting, kicking at the wall with his pede.

Spectro looked back and saw the Combaticon's area empty before the metal doors shut before him. He simply shrugged and followed the other two.

I exhaled and sweatdropped from my new hiding place, relieved that the one who just looked back didn't mind that _tiny_ feeling of someone else in the room. I followed them to whatever this meeting is and to also help another friend I have gained in this stifling hidden headquarters.

.

The intense heat from the sun bore down on the already hot rocks and sand of the desert causing a heat wave that wards off anyone and anything from daring to leave their shaded shelter. Not a single life would venture out in such extremities… except for one or two. Swindle awaited from his spot impatiently but he didn't show it, not minding the torrid heat that scorched the area when another mech appeared before the Combaticon.

Factions and war were both not present when these two meet with a promise of exchange although a battle is a different story.

"You sure chose a _great_ place to meet Mirage" Swindle parted from his shaded spot to greet the Autobot.

"It's not like I want this to be our place of meet up but it's nearby the assigned coordinates I'm supposed to patrol. Plus, our usual meeting place is far from here and you say that you need these chips right away" Mirage presented the said chips on his servo and withdrew it before Swindle could take it and offer something less pricey.

"Ah-ah." Mirage wagged a digit. "I know how much you gain more from your transactions. This time _I'm_ the dealer."

Swindle's shoulders slightly drooped as he was pressed for time and Mirage noticed this. Usually Swindle would do quick deals to not lose an opportunity or when he's probably indebted and by the look on the Combaticon's faceplate, it may be the latter. Mirage is completely baffled as to how Swindle would end up this way when the mech himself is a master at swindling and business, whichever was it, both are the same for the Combaticon.

"Alright then, name your price. I'll take whatever offer you demand" Swindle said.

Mirage seem to be suspicious about this and thought that Swindle is up to something but the Combaticon sported a serious look which made him doubt any scheming on Swindle's part.

"Okay then, if you say so." Mirage seemed to have that feeling of concern but once they part ways, it wouldn't be his problem anyway. Although somehow he still felt worried for the Combaticon in some way, be it an Autobot or a Decepticon.

Mirage suddenly thought of testing Swindle's _generosity_ if ever he'd trade with something not equal or something not greater from what he would receive from the other party. After all, he has been trying hard to bargain with Swindle all those millennia and failed to gain more but either receive an equal price or when Swindle is in a good mood to toss some extra or even a freebie.

"How about a force chip?" Mirage decided, expecting Swindle to turn down the request and ask for something else within his _budget_ and where the 'Con would earn a gain from.

Surprisingly, the 'Con did just the opposite as he rummaged in his subspace to take such item and handed it over to his client. It goes to show the wide variety of merchandise Swindle has, especially rare items and goods that are hard to obtain or even create.

The Autobot spy then gave the upgrade chips Swindle wanted and took his attained item from the trade.

"I appreciate you for being cut-rate and all but may I ask why so?" Mirage queried.

"Sorry Mirage but I have to go now" Swindle excused himself.

"What? No information tradeoffs?" Mirage definitely finds Swindle's actions to be rushed and not like the mech he should be. The sound of more shanix and energon in Swindle's subspace also would perk his audio receptors whenever he'd earn in exchange of some facts and data he would be willing to provide. That is if the 'Con knew what was being asked.

Swindle simply waved his servo while his back is turned and transformed into his alt mode and drove off like no other drivers would nor when some fleshy tries to accelerate fast due to the need of going to the bathroom. His tires zoomed like lightning as he whizzed through the torrid desert as if not touching the ground at all.

The two then departed like they never had any detour on their duties. No information and whatnot were exchanged due to Swindle rushing off with a quick farewell.

.

 _How long is a joor anyway?_ I silently sighed, thinking whilst leaning on a wall of an abandoned building as I await this agreed meeting between Swindle and the Reflector trio. Indeed it was my chance to go out and explore now that I have left the Nemesis and the island itself but my priorities was towards my friend. I wouldn't call myself one if I didn't help him with this, right? Though I would have preferred him to be like a big brother with the way he presents me with _gifts._ The thought made me smile but was short lived as I focused on my _mission_ that's occurring before me _._ Whatever it is, it's causing brother Swindle some trouble. My thoughts were interrupted as the trio spoke, breaking the silence.

"We'd definitely be on top of our game and show the rest of our so called comrades how superior we are" Viewfinder gloated.

"With those new upgrade chips, that is if he has them as he says" Spyglass pointed out.

"He better."

"What makes Swindle do these much for us by the way? You two are not telling me much" Spectro asked.

"You see Spectro. You don't have to. All you need to know is that he owes us and that's it" Spyglass laced an arm around Spectro's shoulder plates.

 _I need to find out more on what's keeping Swindle do what they want. They're small but terrible in a way…_ I thought to myself and peeked from the second floor of the building where I was hiding.

Right on cue, a jeep drove in the building's wide and crumbled entrance, transforming into robot mode.

"A nano-klik later and you would have been late" Viewfinder approached the bigger mech.

"So, you got them?" Viewfinder extended a servo.

"Of course I do" Swindle said and thought _Had to trade one of my best stuff for it…_ He grumbled silently and recalls Mirage _giving him a hard time to make a deal_ but eventually had to give and get going for he was time constrained and that he wouldn't want the trouble of having the Reflector trio get away with revealing what he wouldn't wish to be shown to his fellow 'Cons much less with Megatron.

"Heh. Didn't know you were this cooperative. If we'd known sooner, you would have been our servant" Viewfinder smirked.

Swindle gritted his denta.

"Make sure not to spread it to the others. We had a deal" Swindle reminded, poking a digit at Viewfinder's chassis making the shorter bot look at him haughtily.

"That is _if_ you perform every task we make you do no matter how busy you are"

 _What jerks they are! How dare they_! I thought, gritting my teeth and clenching my fist _. So it's blackmail huh. Wait 'til I ruin there one way ticket to being masters…_ I thought from where I hid then I peeked back to see what happens next.

Only to find that Spyglass snatched the upgrade chips from Swindle's servo like he owns it and regroups with his other parts. The three left Swindle behind after calling out.

"You better be sure these are legit or you'll be sorry!" The Reflector trio disappeared from sight.

BAM!

I was surprised from the sudden loud noise and looked back to see Swindle just beat a fist on a partially torn down kiosk. The mech then transformed and drove off. I also left and had to return to the Nemesis before a certain moody kitty found out I was not just out the base and tell their leader about it. I thought of how to deal with the trio as I journeyed back.

.

Back at the Nemesis, I've stalked the three for a while now and they haven't done anything big other than stalking their comrades for intel to blackmail them just like what happened to Swindle. Most likely they were just doing it for fun. I also found out that it wasn't only Swindle who was caught by their lowly schemes and pitied this paranoid mech rushing off to do whatever they demanded. I often thought this was a waste of time but I'm determined to get those evidences, whatever they are, erased and set Swindle along with the others free of the trios commands for it was too much.

I noticed the three enter the combiner's and triple changer's level and headed for their supposed quarters. I slipped silently into the walls and stayed in their quarter's vents, nudging a certain kitty's muzzle away from taking up my space as well as bothering to follow wherever I went.

"Did you see the look on Breakdown's faceplates?" Spyglass laughed along with Spectro.

Viewfinder hopped onto the berth with a smirk on his face and looked down on his fellow trio.

"Wouldn't waste this great shot" Spyglass went over to some console and transferred the files as a copy.

I had to ensure that everything in that console contains those files for blackmail but I'm pretty sure they would have backup in their own memory banks so I decided to go on the offense.

Viewfinder seemed to have his thoughts elsewhere while the two flocked in front of the console and announced.

"Megatron wants us on a mission in a breem so hurry up storing them."

"What say we get us some Auto _scum_ -" Spyglass was cut off mid sentence as I burst out of the vents, not bothering about the damage I made when I should have just showed up in a subtle way. But that was just my imagination of being wild.

Spyglass was actually cut off mid sentence as I showed up leaning right next to the console and in front of him with a _cool_ smile. He reeled back and bumped onto a surprised Spectro, tripping and squishing his other part in the process.

Viewfinder shot up from where he sat, alert at the intrusion.

"Preying on your own brothers, are we?" I smashed the console with my hand, slamming it hard on the metal table it stood on.

Spyglass crawled backwards away from me in shock while Spectro rubbed his helm from the fall.

"You! You're that fraggin' fleshie we've heard about tainting the Nemesis with your sweaty self." Viewfinder pointed a digit at me.

"Sweaty?! I ain't _that_ sweaty." My lips curled up in a sinister smile. "Or is it?" I turned to the two nearby me and approached 'em like some weirdo with germs.

"I wonder if _my sweat_ is filled with substances that would make you rust and melt as if reacting to some kind of corrosive acid~." I wiggled my fingers before them, threatening to touch them as I also tried to make myself drool.

"Eeeee" Spyglass and Spectro hugged each other in horror and disgust at my claim and advance towards them.

"Y-you're b-bluffing…" Spectro stuttered, afraid of how a fleshie like me was able to enter their quarters just like that.

"Am I?" I tilted my head, my saliva dripping on the floor.

"What do you want?" Viewfinder who was silent the whole _spooky_ time, spoke and had the look of arrogance and authority among us on the ground.

I turned to look up at him, wiping the remaining saliva off from my mouth and saw that this one is harder to crack than his other fellow comrades who still clung to each other. Though I knew he's just keeping a straight face since I was just a mere fleshie that they can just squish and pummel any time but that thought of theirs is wrong!

"Hoh?~ What do I want? I believe you know what I'm here for, blackmailers!" I charged at Viewfinder somewhat violently. Okay, I probably went overboard and piled them on top of one another after beating them. I didn't think they would be that… I dunno… weak?

"Now delete all those files or I'll have you all for scrap!" I showed them a fist which made them flinch on their spot. "Plus, you don't want your leader to find you late on your mission, don't we?" I turned away from them, glancing back with an evil smile, a dark atmosphere blazed like fire around me.

They all cooperated and I even threatened that if a single data was still with them, I'd hunt them and turn them into my own personal camera gear and keep 'em like that _forever_. Although that was just an understatement on my part of course. Just letting them learn a lesson or two. They all purged their memories of whatever data they'd use against others and quickly ran out of their quarters, heading for their incoming mission. The moment they left, I relaxed and sweat dropped thinking that I overdid things. Though I was satisfied to have ended a rising power that could ruin friendship and trust.

"Ah damn! That hurt…" I muttered, rubbing my sore and scraped hands from punching hard living _metal_.

Ravage jumped down from the vent, making me hide my fists from him.

"So, did they truly delete everything?" I asked the cyber panther.

"Yes." Ravage confirmed then started sniffing behind my back.

I turned around and faced him.

"Let's go. I had fun today and I wanna get some fresh air now." I smiled as well as wanting to at least wash my hands at the river nearby the headquarters.

"You're hurt" Ravage sniffed the air that had a scent of blood in it but not that much.

"Pfft! Right…"

Ravage quickly grabbed my wrist with his jaws, _gently_.

"Ouch! Hey!" I cried.

"It's not that deep but it'll heal with time. Better have it washed." Ravage observed.

"Since when do you care?"

Ravage clenched his jaws but not to the point of drawing blood.

"Ack! Alright! Alright! I get it!" I struggled to pry the jaws off with my free hand.

Ravage then let go with calm optics and headed out of the quarters, using the front door.

"Sheesh! Cruel much" I followed him out, rubbing my arm whilst ignoring the look on the triple changers who were passing by the hall, wondering what we were doing in the Reflector Trio's quarters.

…

Silence was all you could get from the one I call _the stiletto menace_ known as Starscream who had been unusually cooped up inside his own lab for too long. His trine were concerned to the point they tried to barge in the lab to at least get him some fresh air. In Skywarp's case, he'd teleport and would often prank his trine leader making it all the more why Starscream would lock himself inside.

At first I thought it would be weird of 'em to need some air when they're bots but TC explained that fliers like 'em would need to go out and fly from time to time to keep themselves sane? Is what I understood. I don't know… Thundercracker just had to explain in technical terms and heck! I don't even know Cybertronian biology so I wouldn't understand at all. I just simply shrugged and told the trine to just prepare for Starscream to be admitted into an asylum or probably even prepare a grave full of flowers or things that Starscream wouldn't like.

Skywarp laughed at this and got a nudge from TC to stop encouraging me. Although there was a look in Thundercracker's face plate that got me off, making me somewhat frown. He looked like it's a no joking matter which instantly made me regret saying such things.

That night, when most of the bots were in recharge cycle, I snuck in Starscream's lab with Ravage tailing me which can't be helped. After all, he's my so called _babysitter_. I chuckled at the thought. Ravage prodded me to go further since I paused for a while there. I simply hissed quietly to not let any noise echo and alert any bots.

We reached Starscream's lab and found the place empty and that the lights are out. That gave us the signal to infiltrate even with Ravage warning me that it's not yet time to head out through experience and that something's not right.

I quietly jumped down much to Ravage's words of caution and accidentally tripped on some lever that revealed a hidden compartment within the room.

"What the?!" I exclaimed to myself.

Lines of armors were before us. Some ruined, others incomplete, a few have only just a few pieces still intact while the rest are completely irreparable.

Ravage silently jumped beside me.

"These are… the same as my design. How did he-"

"Careful! We're not alone!" Ravage lifted his head up in the air as if getting a scent of someone else in the room aside from us.

"Well, well, well. Look what the cat dragged in. A guinea pig~." Starscream stepped out from the shadows.

We both turned to face the Air Commander with gritted teeth.

"So you're the one who took my data pad!" I pointed accusingly at the flier.

"Oh? I didn't steal it or anything. I merely found it." Starscream grinned at us, his optics calm.

That look sort of made me shiver as I felt something bad would happen.

"Still! You could have simply retuned it to me!" I shook off that bad feeling by sweeping my right hand before me in an outward motion.

"And waste this opportunity to see why Megatron would keep such an utterly weakling among our ranks?!" His optics cleared of malice and calmly spoke once more.

"Wouldn't you be curious as well?"

I stepped back a bit as Ravage gave a brave upfront.

"What is this? One of your ingenious ways of becoming the leader of the Decepticons?!"

"You read me well, Soundwave's _pet_! Behold! My masterpiece!" Starscream pressed a button and one of the armors which was more complete and different from the rest sprang at me like it's alive.

Ravage was about to pounce in my defense when pieces of destroyed and incomplete armors engulfed the cyber panther, covering him with strange metal imbued with something we couldn't fathom.

"D-dark energon?" Ravage hissed in realization.

"Ravage!" I shouted, reaching out to the cyber panther.

"Ah, ah! This one's yours" Starscream tutted.

"Didn't I assign you, yours?" A creepy smile crept on his faceplates as the completed armor engulfed me like black glowing muck, forcing me to be encased in its dark splendor.

I struggled, gasping for breath as it kept dragging me into its dark entirety. I suddenly felt drained as I started to get blurry visions. All I saw was Starscream watching and a hissing Ravage just near him.

"R-Ravage…" I shakily reached out to the cyber panther and then blacked out.

"It's a fail huh" Starscream concluded as he looked down at Ravage who gave him an intense glare.

"We don't want you telling Soundwave and Megatron about this, don't we?" Starscream's servo reached out to the struggling Ravage.

I gasped as I sat up from the berth, waking from some nightmare that felt so real.

"You're awake." Ravage rose from where he rested as I looked at him.

"What happened?"

"Your little adventure was but an overreaction on your part. You fainted after we've investigated Starscream's lab. That'll teach you to skip your meals and not get enough sleep required for your kind"

His last words got me triggered.

"I am not like 'em!" I shouted then calmed down. "Speaking of the lab, there were armors of my design and Starscream seemed to have gone… crazy than usual. He even got you! I-"

Ravage cut me off.

"They were just weapons being made. You probably dreamt about that armor you speak of since you were whining and complaining nonstop about your missing data pad" He assumed but somehow he felt like it's different and what I was spouting was somewhat the real deal.

Instead of barking back at Ravage, I stared at my hand.

"Strange… The nightmare seemed real, I could still feel that dark presence claiming me…" An afterimage of a dark being with horns staring at me caused me to shake that thought away as I moved in frustration on the berth then finally lay down, pulling the covers over my head.

 _It's probably just another unconscious dimension visit..._ I thought as sleep took over me.

…

A week had passed, my vision has finally returned, I became friends with Swindle and settled some score with blackmailers, my personal data pad of a journal is still missing, I soon found out that I have a _huge_ debt, I locked Ravage out of my quarters, blocked any other entries such as the vents, I sat on the berth petting a black scaly reptile as I await Rumble and Frenzy's _freedom_ …

There was a loud bang just outside my quarters and a loud complaint followed soon after.

"Are you planning to _rot_ in there or are you at least going to welcome us back?" The voice, obviously belonging to none other than Rumble.

I roused the sleeping reptile on my lap and sweetly told him to go and hide. I then reached for a remote which was modified by Swindle that sort of controls the electronics in my quarters such as the door. I pushed a button that opens just that and three of my caretakers entered.

Ravage growled at me for shutting him out and Rumble's annoyed expression turned to surprise upon seeing the amount of _trash_ that accumulated in my quarters. Frenzy was just as surprised and went around to look at my stuff up close.

"How'd you get a hold of these scraps?" The red twin picked up a video game console and inspected it closely.

"For your information, they're not _junk_. Be happy we at least get to play some games in here s _ince I'm not allowed to go out that much_." I mumbled the very reason why I have such in my possession.

"Tell us where you got these pile of scraps since we know Ravage won't even let you out of the island." Rumble gestured at my stuff with a servo.

This time I ignored his criticisms as I told them about Swindle and just by the mention of the mech's name was their face serious and had an ' _are you kidding me'_ look. They spoke ill of Swindle and how much of an opportunist he is. I then came to a conclusion of how indebted I am for the things I obtained from the mech who calls himself an _entrepreneur_.

"We told you so." The twin cassettes said in unison.

"You two weren't even present, remember? You're both stuck in your _baby carriage_ being punished for a whole week!" I reminded then added.

"Ravage didn't even warn me about this. Are you more on surveillance and no action?" I turned to the cyber panther, blaming him for not telling me about Swindle's nature.

"It is after all a lesson you should partake. Rules don't usually apply in that thick skull of yours." Ravage calmly said, not bothering to remind me that he has been warning me this whole time.

"Don't you go all zen on me. I'd rather hear nonsense." Poking Ravage's front end, making me receive a snarl from him. The cyber cat then perked up as he sensed something else other than us in the room, one familiar but a scent distant and once mixed from mine as I turned to plead Rumble and Frenzy to help me out from my indebtedness.

We left my quarters, leaving Ravage to sniff out the intruder but it was swift as it flew pass the closing door and it shut before Ravage's muzzle. Ravage then tried to find its scent once again when he got out of the room, the smell unusually spread all over and it seems to be above and around the halls of the Nemesis. This confused him but as a hunter, all it took him to focus on his target was to concentrate. Ravage was able to detect the recent scent and dashed to the direction it went.

It boggled him that this scent came strongly at him only now of all times. It most definitely is not one of the Autobots since it smelled like that of an organic. It's not any of the _human pets_ the Autobots are with either though this scent lingered on his very charge. At first he thought that I merely used whatever slag I apply on my skin even when he had doubts.

The first time he could recall of this scent was when I left the med bay and miraculously was able to get by even with my impaired vision. He didn't bother to ask for whatever treatment I was going through from Hook to which most probably got that odor all over me though doubt shrouded Ravage's thoughts that day.

And now, he is determined to catch the intruder and even thought of Soundwave praising him for catching the evasive creature from their base. His spark quivered with joy at that thought and ran fast as he smelled the creature nearby.

Two mechs were walking along the hallway as he jumped twice using the Insecticon, Kickback and a seeker known as Skywarp as his leverage and was able to snag his invisible prey on air with a claw.

"What the slag?!" Skywarp was annoyed with Ravage's actions but was much more shocked after hearing a small roar from something even their sensors can't pick up.

Kickback was unhappy nonetheless for being used as some kind of ramp though curiosity spiked his interest when he indeed sensed something organic before them. His heightened senses adjusted to Earthly creatures got him to easily pick up the scent immediately.

"Could it be? An organic intruder?" Kickback's voice echoed along with his conclusion.

They then heard a flap of wings and a swift whoosh of wind on their faceplates as their invisible trespasser fled and escaped. Ravage quickly followed along with Skywarp who only joined out of fun and curiosity. Kickback came along as well just to find out what it is.

 _It's not a chameleon but it definitely is some kind of reptile_. Kickback thought as he raced after the two mechs, though this creature to him smelled strange like it was ancient and have lived probably as long as a Transformer's life span.

Ravage lost the scent with it being spread all over in one place. It confused him to the point that he had to sniff the air on the same area to pinpoint where exactly it was headed.

"Don't tell me you lost track of it." Skywarp commented with a bored look, his enthusiasm before drained.

Kickback simply observed the two for a while and turned to a certain room where he detected the creature's whereabouts.

"Amateurs…" The robotic grasshopper shook his helm and entered the room.

A swift dark figure zoomed in front of him to which confirms his reliable and _advanced_ sensors. He wore a smile of victory of finally cornering his prey and such spells his sudden defeat.

Ravage and Skywarp heard a cry nearby and it's in the room that Kickback entered nonetheless. They cautiously entered and their sensors picked up a whiff of burnt metal and the sound of struggling movements on the wall to their right.

"Smells like _slag_ in here" Skywarp covered his olfactory sensors with a servo.

"I'll get my revenge on that li'l scrap!" Kickback's angry struggles only meant harm to the wall he's stuck in as his armor and servos scratched at the metal.

The Insecticon was literally melded into the wall like some wall decoration and that his movements were limited. Skywarp laughed at Kickback's predicament, already not regretting his decision of following the two on their quest to find this strange little organic intruder. Ravage on the other hand merely sniffed the Insecticon and picked up the intruder's scent and followed it through the vents.

"You look like you need help but it sure looks better to me when you're one of the ship's decorations." Skywarp couldn't stop his mirth and this angered Kickback as the Insecticon started chomping on the walls not as a means of fuel for escape but a fuel to get even with his attacker.

The three parts of Reflector in robot mode felt a rush of wind pass by them and protocol tells them to take a picture of what they concluded as an intruder and a spy. When their photo showed up on their screen, all it showed was a blurred black mass with glinting eyes. Tasked by their programming, they set off to gather more information about it. But before they could get a move on in mid transformation, two mechs and a cyber panther ran past them. The bigger mechs barreled on them like pin balls in a bowling alley. After picking themselves up, they followed the other three.

"It went this way." Kickback's voice echoed as he led the chase.

They turned along the hall and entered the rec room in a hurry that surprised the mechs whom were intaking their energon. Ravage sniffed the air and approached a corner like a predator to an invisible prey.

"There! We got it cornered." Kickback joined Ravage and the other pursuers followed suit to keep the organic from escaping.

Onlookers stopped drinking and observed the party chasing and cornering nothing. Their optics reflected flames coming from that corner as the pursuers jumped away. The flames drew attention from the onlookers who failed to grasp the situation due to shock and bewilderment. Ravage was unfortunate for he was too close and was unable to jump back due to the others blocking the exit and that there was not much space to begin with. He rubbed his muzzle with a paw, trying to get rid of the burning scent that annoyed his sensitive olfactory sensors.

"Gotcha!" Skywarp grasped the invisible creature with his servos holding it from behind after teleporting close to it.

That very moment and touch forced the organic reptile to show its form, making it bite down on Skywarp's servos that caused him to yelp in pain and release the intruder.

It jumped on the metallic tables and spilled some energon on some of the mechs sitted. Others joined to catch the little beast and the rec room turned into an aftermath of a storm and a tornado.

Meanwhile at the Combaticon's area, I knocked on Swindle's door and announced that it was me. The doors opened, welcoming us to enter as the Combaticon focused a smile towards me, ignoring my escorts.

 _Great... My time of accumulating more fortune has come to an end due to these two. How come they are able to convince her so easily unlike Ravage?_ Swindle thought.

He asked what else I need but I was prolonging the conversation so Frenzy nudged me making me finally tell him honestly. More like inquire if I owed him anything.

"Why… of course not"

Hearing that relieved me and I perked up but the twins didn't believe the mech as he had more to say.

"Well, except for most services and merchandise I brought to you."

I knew it but I had to make sure if it was true which made me frown, my optimism fading. I then stood straight and exhaled calmly and asked how much I owe him.

Swindle took out a data pad from his subspace and handed it to me, only for me to pass it to Rumble since I couldn't understand it. Frenzy leaned close to his blue twin and the latter translated it for me saying that I owe Swindle something equivalent to a city.

"What?! That's soooo expensive and unreal! Do you know how common those items you got are?" I complained.

"For you… It's a rarity." He pointed out, reminding me of my confinement into the base.

 _'Swindle will surely ask for more if this continues. Not like I care or anything…'_ Rumble thought as he witnessed my pout along with my grumbling of unintelligible curses.

"Capitalist…" I lastly mumbled, somewhat cross with what's happening.

"Other than energon, why don't you join my little arena? You do remember the fight among fleshies right?" Swindle coaxed me as an alternative of payment.

 _'And here he goes again. Planning on gaining more profit… Why do I even bother assisting this little fragger? We just have a week off and we return to something as troublesome as this. It's such a drag…'_ Rumble thought as he stared at my back as if expecting me to react from the thoughts he's throwing at me.

"Fine then. I'll play in your little pen 'til I have already accomplished my credits to you…" I agreed, looking away from him.

"Wonderful! You may come at the usual place whenever you're ready." The Combaticon gave a somewhat fake smile.

"Thanks…" Not for gratitude but for crushing what little trust and respect I have for him now as I left his quarters in silence, followed by Rumble who glanced at Swindle with a glare.

Frenzy took off after us, leaving a messy pile he just sort of trashed and ruined behind making Swindle angry for damaging his goods and making him regret having the twin cassettes enter his quarters as well as for not minding their presence.

I felt betrayed in the course of my claimed friendship wherein it's just me being used. He may as well be my competitor in business but my business in this dimension is different and does not involve money but lives. I thought we got along so well but it seems I was just some tool in some shed he'd use and abandon whenever he likes.

I was moping and whining about why Swindle would do that which made my legs feel like slag underneath. I felt somewhat numb from a swift betrayal I never expected to happen.

"Oi. You're being overly dramatic J. That's just how Swindle is" Rumble called my attention.

I glanced at him with a pathetic and sad look that made him vent.

"Surely, I'm not being paid enough for this…" Rumble grumbled.

"Wait… We're being _paid_ for _walking_ J?" Frenzy queried, stopping to look at Rumble.

Rumble vented again. Not just out of frustration but for acting as the responsible one in the group.

Before Rumble could speak, I perked up at attention and dashed off somewhere suddenly. The twins were surprised by my quick change in character and followed behind me, trying to keep up from my hurried pace.

A pained and panicked cry from a little organic reptile was heard in the middle of the rec room which was now a mess of spilled energon and overturned seats and tables.

"I got it!" Viewfinder declared, locking the creature with an arm and pinning it still under the side of his chassis.

Void struggled to escape from his grasp, tail swishing, wings flapping and head biting at his captor's arm. One thing to know is that Void would never give in no matter what.

"What are you standing there for? Help me detain this thing." Viewfinder barked at his two other parts.

Spyglass and Spectro were about to help Viewfinder when something or some _one_ punched Viewfinder hard on the helm, making him let go of his captive and crash onto the metal walls, denting it. Their optics along with other mechs in the room met with organic flesh before them. The atmosphere suddenly felt heavy and darker than usual.

"Nobody, I mean _nobody_ hurts my little Void" I somewhat growled, glancing at the mechs with one sweep of motion with my head, warning them of how capable I am at hurting them. The bruise on my fist searing in pain but I ignored it in favor of my anger.

Rumble and Frenzy arrived and saw my wrath applied to Viewfinder. They find him lucky to not face the brunt of my blade.

Void was in my arms, snuggling for comfort. His touch and waves of pain made me become protective but I controlled myself from doing further harm on the very mechs I've sworn to protect as well.

"Lay a digit on Void and there will be _hell_ to pay! Let that _mech_ be an example of that!" I announced, my aggression still lingering and pointed at Viewfinder who found himself kissing the metallic floor.

"I believe your point was sent across J. Let's go." Rumble led me out of the room, his servos on my shoulders as if trying to massage my tense muscles.

Frenzy on the other hand was fascinated with Void in my arms but didn't dare touch for he was patient enough to let my anger sizzle out first.

"Looks like you paid a visit at the smelting pit Ravage" Rumble commented at the cyber panther who vented beside me.

"What is it?" Frenzy queried as our pedesteps echoed along the hallways.

The moment I left, the mechs inside the rec room who witnessed how weak the trio are were laughed at and a whole lot of criticisms rolled out of their glossa like slick fish slipping away when one would hold them.

"What losers."

"You've been bested by just a mere fleshie... Tsk2x"

"What a disgrace."

"Such a shame."

"You call yourself a 'Con!"

"Lord Megatron wouldn't need any of you. You're all good as spare parts."

"All you are and what you are is just scrap ready to be slagged in the smelting pits."

A chorus of laughs and haughty replies filled the room as Spyglass and Spectro helped up Viewfinder and the three quickly left the rec room in embarrassment. Thus the storm of being more mistreated than before happened to the trio that even their fellow triple changer buddies belittled them.

* * *

 **J:** Thank you AnimeXp for the fave and follow! :3 Hope ya'll enjoy reading ma mediocre stowy.  
Okay! For not updating this fic for _almost_ 4 months, I decided to write err… type down more words than what I usually post. Took me some few… uhh… days to write this and I'm not kidding about having to write just a sentence or two in just one day before I got swept away by my _buddies_ Distraction, Laziness and Procrastination. So enjoy and have some laughs but seriously, I dunno if it's even funny… Sigh… I'm just not that confident with ma works… Itsa totally random(?) and it took me a while to even get the characters right especially on how they speak? But eh. I'm gonna go hibernate now.

 **Draqx:** While she's off to do just that, why don't I explain some few things here which J also listed for me to tell you all.

 _Mirage has been one of Swindle's valued customers since before the war even started._

 _The force chip that Mirage wanted from Swindle is an experimental, artificial version of a cyber key which exists in the unicron trilogy. (_ _ **J:**_ _it says "unicorn" due to auto correct. Good thing I read it again)_

 _Dragonz are very few in number and J has to keep their dwindling species alive and life line prolonged._

 _Bullies are victims themselves… (Cue the Reflector trio… they be "spoiled" eggs in a tray)_

 _Drinking high grade and eating too much energon sweets are not advisable but one has to die of something right? (Note: Your soulz will automatically be owned by J. I'll be taking the femmes though~ *winks*)_

 _The slaughter of human fleshies and the deranged actions of Starscream are all expected and natural, except for Vortex though. That mech is totally "sane"._

 _Listen to your pets for once! They're telling you something important. (Insert Ravage the moody kitty here…)_

 _Note that we are not criticizing fishes in a way that belittles them. The same way with femmes. Speaking of femmes… Want to go for a date~? *gives off a blinding toothy and suave smile, offering a detached floating hand towards you, the readers*_

 **4/22,29,30/18; 5/2,7,18,19,25,26,29,31/18;  
6/24,28/18; 7/28,29,31/18; 8/3/18  
Posted 8/6/18  
Transformers © Hasbro  
Stowy, Jhan Li (J), Draquilax & Void © JhanLi**


End file.
